la esfera de los deseos
by chidori yaoi
Summary: La vida con Orochimaru no es fácil para cierto azabache. Pero dejando las perversiones del sanin, este le regala una esfera bastante peculiar, en la cual podrá ver reflejados sus mas profundos y verdaderos deseos...¿que creen que vera sasukito? Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Notas del fanfic: Otro fic, espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndolo.

Disclaimer: La serie Naruto no me pertenece (Si fuera así, habría constantes orgías entres los personajes masculinos mas buenorros de la serie, véase: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi…Ya me entendéis xDD), sino que pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei. Que dios bendiga a este hombre xD

Notas:

-……..- Habla el personaje.

-''…..''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas.

(……..) Notas de la autora.

Cuando le preguntas a alguien de cualquier villa cómo es la Aldea del Sonido, él solo se abstendrá a decirte que mejor no preguntes y que no se te pase por la cabeza ir allí. Este país es conocido por albergar a muchos maleantes, fugitivos, prostíbulos a tutiplen. Vamos, toda la inmundicia que puedas encontrar. La persona que iba a este país o era un malhechor o era un suicida.

Ah, se me olvidaba que allí también vivía uno de los trav... cofcof... digo Sannin más fuertes, conocido como un ped... cofcof... poderoso ninja, conocedor de miles de técnicas, temido por enemigos y aliados por igual. Ninja desertor de Konoha, huyó al ser descubierto por sus múltiples experimentos inhumanos y al no poder acceder al título de Hokage. No es buen modelo de ninja que digamos.

El sueño de este Sannin es adueñarse de cuerpos poderosos para así ser siempre inmortal. Al principio cuando pertenecía a la organización Akatsuki quería adueñarse del cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha, el que asesinó a todo su clan excepto a su hermano pequeño. Orochimaru al ver que no podría con la asombrosa fuerza del Uchiha y viendo su vida peligrar, dejó la organización.

Su siguiente objetivo fue Sasuke Uchiha. En los exámenes Chuunin le puso el sello maldito del cielo. Sasuke viendo que no progresaría en su villa, dejó a sus amigos y se fue al lado de Orochimaru.

Naruto intentó persuadirlo de todas las formas posibles. Puede que sus métodos no hayan sido muy diplomáticos que se digan, pero a toda costa no quería que la única persona que le reconoció se fuera con un asesino sanguinario.

Perdió la pelea contra el portador del Sharingan, y éste se fue para hacerse más fuerte y así poder matar a su hermano. Pasaron tres largos años en los que el Sannin entrenaba a Sasuke y le enseñaba... ¿técnicas?

-¡¡Orochimaru, joder!! Otra vez haciéndome fotos mientras me baño. ¡Es que no tienes decencia! -Decía el azabache furioso, solo una toalla le cubría el cuerpo y estaba todo empapado -Devuélveme esas fotos.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, si estás monísimo. Además, esta va ir a mi colección -le respondía el amante de las serpientes como una fan histérica.

-¿¡Qué colección!? –preguntó horrorizado Sasuke.

-Kukuku... Nada, nada. Tonterías mías -afirmó con estrellitas en los ojos.

-''Dios, no sé cómo pude aguantar tres años con este mal bicho, ni la venganza merece tanto la pena, digo yo'' -pensaba al borde de la depresión el Uchiha- Ya me estás dando esa colección.

-No quiero, Sasuke-kun es malo -le saca la lengua y sale corriendo.

-¡¡Ven aquí!! -y el pobre le persigue medio desnudo por toda la guarida.

-Jujuju... Sasuke-kun no me puede atrapar... -se burlaba Orochimaru como si tuviese ocho años.

-Me cago en todo lo que se... se me va a caer por tu culpa la toalla, párate hombre -le gritaba el azabache; el pobre intentaba por todos los medios que no se le cayese la toalla. Correr medio desnudo es difícil y más cuando intentas atrapar a un pirado como Orochimaru.

El Sannin al asociar 'toalla caída' más 'Sasuke', eso era igual a desnudo. Se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta con una cara de pervertido asqueroso, pero se quedó desilusionado al ver que aún seguía con la toalla.

-Joo... pero si no estás desnudo, eso es trampa.

-''Si la gente supiera como es mi vida aquí me moriría de la vergüenza''- Dame las fotos de una puta vez –extrañamente su voz salía tranquila, pero su chakra y su sello no estaban igual.

-Y... ¿Qué me harás... si... no lo hago? -Esto se lo decía en tono sensual-. ¿Me castigarás por ser un chico malo? Kukuku... -a Sasuke le salió un tic en el ojo y unas ganas tremendas de vomitar.

-Orochimar... -Kabuto al ver semejante panorama se le cayó una gota en la sien. Se sentía estúpido viendo como Sasuke intentaba apartarle las manos a Orochimaru de su toalla. En definitiva, los dos estaban como un cencerro- Orochimaru-sama, ha llegado el encargo que usted pidió.

-¡Kyaah! La ropita de sirvienta y bailarina para Sasuke-kun -al Sannin le brillaban los ojos de la ilusión; Sasuke, ya vestido, estaba temblando de ira y ya estaba sacando a Kusanagi. Kabuto temiéndose que si no intervenía en ese momento, la cabeza del Sannin serviría como balón de fútbol.

-No, eso no... El regalo para Sasuke-kun, ¿no lo recuerda? -Orochimaru le miraba como si estuviera hablando en chino mandarín. El chico de las gafas no podía creer que este fuera realmente uno de los grandes Sannins- La bola de cristal Orochimaru-sama, la jod... bola de cristal -se lo repetía con una sonrisa más falsa que la de Sai.

-Aaah... Habérmelo dicho antes; eres bastante tontito mi querido Kabuto -al chico se le rompió una lente de las gafas. Sasuke le comprendía y se preguntaba cómo pudo aguantar por tanto tiempo a semejante pedófilo- Pues ya me la estás dando.

-''Eso, respeto ante todo ¡Pero si será cabrón el tío! Con lo que me costó encontrar la bola de cristal de los cojones…'' -Tome mi Lord -Sasuke miraba con cara de asco al del cabello gris ¿Cómo se podía ser tan pelota y lame culos? Le humillan y él no se enfada; lo único que hace el muy cobarde es hacer oídos sordos. Vaya asco de persona.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes qué es esto que tengo en mi mano? -le preguntó con una sonrisa siniestra el Sannin. Sasuke enarcó una ceja dando a entender con ese simple movimiento que no sabía lo que era esa bola de cristal -Viendo la cara que tienes... Vamos que no tienes ni idea -el azabache le salió una vena en la cabeza-. Jujuju... No te enfades hombre. Esta esfera que tengo en la mano te gustará; además, la encargué especialmente para ti. Kabuto me ayudó un poco.

-''Que ayudé un poco dice... ¡Los cojones! , yo fui quien buscó y buscó hasta encontrarla. Tú no moviste ni un dedo ¡¡Mamonazo!!'' –pensaba enfurecido el de las gafas.

-¿Y qué hace la cosa esta para que sea tan especial? -Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la escasa paciencia que tenía.

-Verás, este objeto es muy codiciado en el mundo. Eres muy afortunado al tenerlo ante tus ojos.

-Sería más afortunado si te arrancara la cabeza de cuajo -escupió el portador del Sharingan, ya que él en ningún momento le pidió a nadie que le regalase nada-. Me lo vas a explicar o me retiro a mi recámara.

-Pero qué impaciente eres... Mira, este objeto es muy codiciado. Ha pasado en manos de mucha gente; algunos encontraron la felicidad mientras que otros la locura y la tristeza -paró para aclararse la voz y para que se le oyera mejor- Esta esfera en cuestión te muestra lo que más deseas, lo que más ansía tu corazón -terminó con una sonrisa al ver el semblante de fastidio del azabache.

-¿Y para qué le sirve a uno tener eso si no te concede lo que más deseas? Vaya estupidez; yo lo que más deseo es matar a mi hermano y ese honor lo quiero para mí. No necesito ningún cacharro inútil que me haga saber mis prioridades -el desgraciado de Kabuto lloraba por dentro y tenía un aura depresiva cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Tanto buscar y que al final desprecien sus esfuerzos; era bastante jodido, y si protestaba, le darían por culo los dos. Mientras, Orochimaru no cambiaba de semblante, como si supiera como iba a ser la reacción del Uchiha- Cuando empiecen los entrenamientos me avisas -estaba a punto de irse cuando una mano le agarró-. Orochimaru, ¿qué dijimos de tocar...? -Este no terminó su frase al notar un bulto en su mano. ¿Cuándo le puso...?-. No quiero la bolita de mie... -pero ya nadie le escuchaba.

Enfadado, volvió a su habitación, el tramo era un poco largo y lúgubre, solo las pequeñas antorchas colgadas en las paredes iluminaban un poco el pasillo.

Por fin divisó sus aposentos; Sasuke estaba cansado de memorizar a cada dos por tres su habitación ya que cada vez se trasladaban a una guarida diferente. Rió internamente de lo patético que era hacer eso. Si era tan fuerte ese maldito pederasta, si sabía tantas técnicas. Entonces, ¿por qué se escondía? Era un cobarde, al igual que ése cuatro ojos.

-Después le meteré esto por el culo, seguro que goza y todo el muy cabrón -''Mirándolo bien, esta cosa me mostrará el paradero de Itachi. ¡Joder! Pero si va a ser útil y todo. Aunque antes muerto que decírselo a esa serpiente asquerosa''- Bien, veamos, ¿Cómo se enciende esto? -empezó mirando la esfera a ver si pasaba algo, luego le dio unos golpes suaves pero nada. Entonces pensó que tenía que pronunciar alguna palabra o contraseña

- Muéstrame lo que deseo -nada- Quiero ver a Itachi Uchiha –nada -Abra Kadabra -nada otra vez. Sasuke se estaba enfadando- O haces lo que digo o te corto con mi espada -nada de nuevo-. Así que chulita ¿eh? Te voy a... -se percató que en el mismo instante en que iba a destrozar la bola de cristal se le cayó un papel del bolsillo.

Sasuke miró el papel, preguntándose en cómo llegó hasta su bolsillo. Lo cogió y desplegó para poder leer su contenido.

-''Instrucciones para la utilización de la esfera de los deseos'' -Sasuke se percató de que había hasta instrucciones en inglés, alemán, francés, chino... Se le cayó una gran gotaza por la cabeza -¿¡Pero esto es un objeto de la tele-tienda!? Será que Orochimaru me metió las instrucciones por el bolsillo; seguramente hasta aprovechó y me tocó el culo, conociéndole...

Siguió leyendo las instrucciones; lo único que tenía que hacer era sacarse un poco de sangre, como para invocar a alguna bestia, y luego ver un poco en la esfera, así el objeto le reconocería como su actual amo. Se mordió el pulgar, saliendo la sangre, la puso en la esfera, ésta empezó a brillar, después salió de ella una voz.

-El nombre de mi amo es... -la esfera estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Sasuke Uchiha -respondió con la voz más calmada al ver conseguido su objetivo.

-Ahora ponga la contraseña para poder acceder solo usted a mis servicios. La contraseña puede constar de números o letras, lo que usted prefiera amo Sasuke -el azabache estaba que no se lo creía; era un esfera mágica, móvil, página web…Era la primera vez que no sabía qué responder.

-Pues... Naruto -se asombró ante su respuesta ¿Por qué en estos momentos se acordaba del dobe?

-Vuelva a repetirlo, la contraseña no se ha podido registrar bien.

-Naruto -podía haber cambiado de contraseña, pero volvió a responder instintivamente y se empezaba a cuestionar si se había pasado con los entrenamientos. Él intentaba dejar de pensar en ese rubio escandaloso pero se estaba percatando de que ese usuratonkachi le perseguía hasta en los pensamientos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pensando en el empeño que le ponía el rubio para llevarle a Konoha.

-Contraseña confirmada, si gusta puede ponerse algún mote o apodo... -creo que la esfera, al ver el Sharingan brotar de los ojos de su amo, comprendió que no tenía que emitir ese tipo de sugerencias -Bien, entonces solo tiene que tocarme y le haré saber el más profundo deseo de su corazón.

Sasuke titubeó un poco; normal, si una esfera te habla y te dice 'dame una contraseña' es inevitable que desconfíes. Posó su mano; al retirarla, se empezaron a formar unas imágenes borrosas. Sasuke se cayó al estilo anime al ver que en un extremo de la pantalla ponía 'Loading'.

-Bueno va rápido, está al 65% y subiendo -cada vez se cuestionaba el azabache qué era esa bola de cristal y también se preguntaba en donde la compraron o robaron La segunda opción era la más acertada para el Uchiha -Oh, bien, el 90%.

-''Me siento estúpido''.

-Recarga completada, gracias por esperar -la imagen se mostró; los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en desmesura y una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su nariz desplomándose en el suelo.

La imagen en cuestión era ni más ni menos que Naruto tomándose un baño. Su semblante era relajado y sus ojos estaban cerrados, seguramente, de la sensación que le producía el agua tibia en su piel.

Sasuke se reincorporó y tomó la esfera para mirarla mejor no creyéndose lo que había visto hace un momento, pero volvió a desangrarse al ver como Naruto salía del agua y se le veía todo el cuerpo. Reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban después de semejante pérdida de sangre, cogió la bola de cristal y sin mirarla para evitar problemas le dijo.

-¿¡Pero qué coño me estás mostrando maldita esfera pervertida!?

A la bola de cristal se le cayó una gota en la sien viendo el comportamiento tan extraño de su amo, y, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para no acabar en el basurero, respondió.

-Pues, amo... no es por faltarle el respeto pero ese es su más profundo deseo y el más codiciado, lo pone en las instrucciones...

-Claro que las leí, pero lo que esperaba era ver a Itachi, no a ese dobe tomándose un baño -a Sasuke aún no le cabía en la cabeza la visión que le mostró la esfera.

-¿Itachi es algún conocido suyo?

-Es mi herma... arg... no me cambies de tema bola del demonio. Dime dónde se encuentra Itachi o sino te tiro por el retrete, o peor, acabas en el culo de Orochimaru.

-Pero... no puedo hacer nada, solo puedo mostrar el deseo más fuerte de su corazón. No puedo mostrarle nada más -la esfera se estaba temiendo lo peor, su destino estaba pendiente de uno hilo. Ya se veía en el culo de ese tal Orochimaru.

-Vale si ese es mi más profundo deseo lo tengo que asumir -a la esfera le sorprendió el cambio tan repentino de su amo, pero cuando vio que intentaba aguantarse la hemorragia nasal que venía... Eso fue definitivo, su amo era un salido... y de los grandes-. ¿Puedes también reproducir el sonido? -en su cara se podía percibir la emoción de volver a escuchar al rubio, pero él nunca lo admitiría.

-Claro, detrás de la imagen del chico desnudo está para subir el volumen -Sasuke cada vez se sorprendía más de las cualidades de la esfera; seguro que dentro de poco le decía que tenía un microondas instalado, pero después frunció el ceño a como se dirigió la esfera a Naruto.

-Se llama Naruto.

-¡Ah! Entonces por eso puso la contraseña a su nombre.

-Clar... digo... ¡¡No!! No me líes... -en las mejillas del azabache se podía percibir un leve sonrojo.

-''La pubertad es dura'' -pensó la esfera-. Bien, solo tiene que subir el volumen en el sitio que le indiqué.

-Eh, claro... -saliendo de su despiste, subió el volumen y empezó a escuchar con claridad el sonido de los pájaros al pillar y de los comerciantes gritando el precio de sus productos, pero se concentró en el rubio ya vestido.

-Mierda -musitó el azabache entre dientes, la esfera lo oyó y empezaba a divertirle en cierta manera la actitud de su amo hacia ese joven.

Había ido a parar a manos de un muchacho raro, violento y sobretodo... pervertido.

**Continuará**


	2. 2 capitulo Los celos de mi amo

Y aquí va el capi 2, espero que sigáis disfrutando leyendo esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. Aunque se me vaya la olla XD no os asustéis kukukuku.

Disclaimer: la serie Naruto no me pertenece (si fuera así, tendría a Gaara haciendo toples mientras yo le hago fotos. Y después venderla y hacerme de oro XDD), sino que es propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

Notas:

-......- Habla el personaje

-''.....'' -Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas

(.....) Notas de la autora

A Sasuke casi le salía el corazón de lo nervioso que estaba. Por fin, después de tres largos años, podría oír la voz de ese chiquillo revoltoso que se ha vuelto, a la vista del azabache, bastante apetecible. Ese cuerpazo esculpido por los dioses, bronceadito, ni muy musculoso ni muy delgado, esos ojazos azules como el cielo, ese pelo que está un poco más largo de lo que lo recordaba, ese culito tan... tan...

-Amo Sasuke, le está volviendo a salir sangre de nuevo -"Dios santo. A este paso no conoceré demasiado a mi nuevo amo. Está perdiendo mucha sangre y no garantizo una vida muy larga para él"- Amo, escuche. Ya se está oyendo algo de su joven... eh... amante -Sasuke activó el Sharingan al instante.

-¡¡¡No es mi amante!!! Esfera pervertida ¿Quieres acabar en el culo de Orochimaru? -Le dijo muy enfadado el azabache.

-"¿Pervertida yo? Mírate en el espejo" -Perdón por mi osadía amo, pensé que por la forma de mirarle...

-¿¡Qué tiene mi forma de mirarle!? Tu respuesta dependerá del futuro que quieres tener-la amenazó despiadadamente.

-S-si me expone esos argumentos tan devastadores, sólo le puedo decir que su mirada es la de un joven que ve a otro sin sentimiento de por medio -"Mi vida peligra a cada instante" -Sasuke con su respuesta, desactivó el Sharingan y se dispuso a oír y ver lo que hacia Naruto.

_-Ah, qué bien me ha sentado el baño dattebayo -dijo con su típica sonrisa zorrun a- A ver lo que puedo comer... ¿Pero qué cosas digo? -Se va rápido a la cocina y saca de una de las estanterías su ramen, le da un beso y se lo restriega en la cara -Tú eres irremplazable, nunca te engañaría. Eres increíble -a Naruto se le formaron lágrimas (al estilo Rock Lee cuando se emociona por algo) y de paso, salió un amanecer de no se sabe dónde, cerca del mar; las olas chocaban violentamente contra las rocas. Sasuke al ver semejante panorama, se le cae una gran gotaza por la sien._

_- Te quiero mi querido ramen. Bien, a comer -empezó a engullir sus preciados fideos y en un plis, terminó -Ahora a ver a oba-chan. Esta vez la convenzo seguro -y salió disparado de su apartamento._

_En el despacho de la Hokage apestaba a alcohol y había una gran cantidad de papeles desperdigados por todas partes, seguramente, por no haber cumplido con sus deberes como Hokage. Hablando de ella, estaba usando al cerdo de almohada; el pobre no se podía mover, ya que conocía el mal despertar de su dueña. Al despertar, de repente oyó un correteo, después una caída, otro correteo, un "Naruto no entres que la Hokage esta ocupada", seguramente esa era Shizune, y al final la puerta abriéndose violentamente._

_-¡¡¡Tsunade oba-chan!!! Esta vez si que me dejarás buscar a Sasuke-teme, ¡no puedo esperar una semana!-Naruto, extrañado porque nadie le respondía, se acercó al montón de papeles que no le dejaban ver bien el despacho de la Hokage. Una vena le salió al ver como dormía a pierna suelta y de paso, aplastando al animal -Pobre Ton Ton. Tu dueña te las hace pasar canutas -acarició al pobre cerdito para consolarle de su agonía -¿Sabes como podemos despertar esta vaga? -le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa; el animal negó con la cabeza -Déjamelo a mí -rió divertido y se acercó al oído de la Hokage; el cerdo se temía lo peor, viendo la cara que ponía el rubio -Ostras, acabo de encontrarme con una gran refrescante botella de sake de la mejor calidad y yo no puedo bebérmelo solo, me pregunto a quién podría invitar -fue decir eso y que Tsunade abriera los ojos y levantara la cabeza, como si hubiera recibido un llamado divino._

_-¡Invítame a mí! -respondió al instante-. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde...? ¿Y el sake...? -a Ton Ton se le caía una gota por la cabeza y Naruto se había caído al suelo meándose de la risa._

_-¡Jajajaj¡ Pero qué pringada! ¡jajaja!¡Qué cara has puesto..jajaja...-al rubio se le salían lágrimas de tanto reír._

_-N-a-r-u-t-o -deletreaba cada sílaba con voz de ultratumba. El chico paró de reír; sudaba mucho. Temiendo por su integridad física, cambió de tema._

_-Tsunade oba-chan, hoy he venido a pedirte que adelantes la misión de ir a la búsqueda de Sasuke-teme -la cara de Naruto era muy seria y la de la Hokage de cansancio total, ya que había oído muchas veces el reclamo del rubio-. Onegai... -técnica del kawaii no jutsu._

_-Aunque me pongas esa cara, no puedo adelantar la misión. Si por mí fuera la adelantaría pero..._

_-... El consejo de viejos carcamales no te deja -terminó la frase de Tsunade con una sonrisa fingida. Él sabía perfectamente que los viejos no le tragaban por llevar el Kyuubi en su interior y ser una amenaza constante -Ya me lo imaginaba jeje, pero por intentarlo..._

_-Naruto... yo... -Tsunade bajó la mirada. Ella era la Hokage, sí, pero esos cabrones no la dejaban respirar. Si por ella fuera, ya estaría moliéndoles a golpe s-Mira, yo... -sin previo aviso, recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte del kitsune. Se sorprendió por la acción y se ruborizó un poco._

_-Oba-chan, a mí la única opinión que me importa es la tuya, no la de esos subnormales jeje. Bien, esperaré una semana -se fue directo a la salida, pero antes de irse, sacó la cabeza y dijo de manera burlon a- Deberías ponerte roja más a menudo, te queda muy bien -salió antes de que una grapadora que iba a mil por hora le diera en la cabeza._

_-Mocoso tonto -sonrió de manera sincera-. Pues sí que es el número uno en sorprender a la gente._

_Sasuke tenía que admitir que su rubio, sí, __**su rubio**__. Él cuando le pone la etiqueta de propiedad Uchiha a algo o alguien, éste, automáticamente, pasa a pertenecerle. Ese dobe tenía una fuerte personalidad y un gran corazón; no le afectó el beso que le dio a la Hokage ya que sabía que para él solo era su oba-chan. Bueno, siguió mirando a ver dónde se dirigía su zorrito._

_-Espero no llegar tarde, sino, Sakura-chan me matará -el pobre ya se estaba tocando la cabeza, imaginándose los múltiples chichones que tendría si no llegaba a la hora. De pronto, una chica llamó a Naruto. Éste se paró para atender a la joven -¿Te ayudo en algo? -le sonrió de forma radiante._

_-No, esto... tenía que decirte algo... Naruto-kun -la chica se ruborizó más aún al ver la sonrisa tan hermosa del rubio._

_-Vale, dime lo que quieras. Si es para ayudarte, yo soy tu hombre._

_-Bueno, verás... desde hace mucho que te observo y tú... ¡Me gustas! -la chica estaba muy roja y tenía cerrados los ojos. A Naruto las mejillas se le ponían rojas y estaba desconcertado._

_0-0-0-0-0_

-¡Cambia la imagen! Haz que Naruto le dé un corte de mangas a la chica, pero sobretodo, ¡hazlo rápido! -el azabache estaba zarandeando a la pobre esfera y gritándole todas las groserías que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Espere amo... Yo le dije que sólo podía mostrar lo que deseaba su corazón -la esfera estaba aterrorizada, ya se estaba viendo en el culo de ese tal Orochimaru. Vaya forma de terminar...-Leyó usted las instrucciones, no puede pedirme nada más.

-Grrr…-Sasuke parecía un perro rabioso al que no habían vacunado. El sólo imaginarse que su kitsune estuviera con otra persona que no fuera él... Vamos, le ponía malo -Yo no deseo que Naruto acabe con esa mujerzuela.

-Pero yo pensaba que para usted ese joven sólo era un amigo, eso fue lo que me dijo -"Después de amenazarme claro".

-Es mi amigo, pero no quiero que esté con nadie que no sea yo... -Sasuke daba a entender con sus palabras que su razonamiento no tenía ninguna laguna.

-"Este chico no se entiende ni él mismo ¿Por qué no admitirá que le gusta ese joven de cabello rubio? Si casi se desangra por su culpa ¡Ay, esta juventud!"- Mire, no se sulfure y siga observando a ver qué pasa. Seguro que todo sale bien -"Eso espero o me espera un destino bastante desagradable".

-Vale, vale, me tranquilizo, pero si acepta su proposición, ya sabes donde acabarás -le informaba "amablemente" el Uchiha.

-"Con las veces que me lo has repetido, ¿cómo quieres que no lo sepa?" -Si no fuese una esfera ya estaría llorando por su suerte.

_-Y bien... ¿Qué respondes? -A la chica se la veía ansiosa por saber la respuesta del chico._

_-Verás, gracias por tu interés. Me halagas, eres muy bonita y todo... pero a mí me gusta otra persona. Gomen -Naruto estaba triste por ver el semblante de decepción de la chica, pero al ver que ella se ponía a llorar se puso nervioso. Lo que más odiaba era hacer llorar a una mujer._

_-Espera, no llores. Te lo pido, por favor... Mira, escucha, no sería un buen novio. Soy un desastre, despistado y un completo do... idiota -se le hacía difícil pronunciar el apodo que le había dado Sasuke, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en el teme -Mira, sé lo que sientes. Yo... también fui rechazado... por la persona que quería._

_La chica paró de llorar para prestarle atención. Él sabía lo que se sentía, sabía lo que se sufría._

_-Cuando se te rechaza, sientes un vacío por dentro, crees que no lo puedes soportar y piensas constantemente en esa persona. Intentas hacerte más fuerte para... Lo que te quiero decir... -el rubio se estaba confundiendo, nunca se le dio bien tranquilizar a alguien, pero dejó de romperse la cabeza al ver como una mano se posaba sobre una de sus mejillas._

_-No te preocupes, veo que tú también has sufrido -la chica le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto -Pero si te cansas de esa persona, que sepas que yo estaré disponible guapetón -elevó un poco las piernas y le besó en la mejilla. Naruto se ruborizó y la chica rió ante eso -Adiós bombón -y se fue._

-"Ya está, mi destino está sellado. Voy a acabar en un sitio oscuro y que huele fatal" -la esfera se estaba resignando, ya que al ver como la chica besaba a Naruto y además, le llamaba guapetón y bombón, seguro que su amo estaría furioso, pero viendo que no había signos de ningún acontecimiento violento, la esfera se extrañó.

-Joven amo... ¿Está usted aquí? -pero nada, la cara de Sasuke no cambiaba ni un ápice- ¿Amo? Mi señor...

-Dijo que le gustaba alguien-su voz sonaba derrotada.

-"¿Eh?"-Joven amo, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Dijo que le gustaba otra persona -el mismo tono de voz. La esfera se extrañó ante el comportamiento de ese muchacho. Ella pensaba que estaría furioso por el atrevimiento de esa chica -Naruto tiene a alguien que quiere.

-"Joven amo, ¿no será que usted...?"-Escuche, hay algo que le tengo que decir -Sasuke la miró como si no tuviera ganas ya de nada -El joven de la imagen... ese tal Naruto, no dijo en ningún momento en la conversación con la joven...

-Mujerzuela -Sasuke la interrumpió, dándole a entender que debía llamarla así.

-"Aunque se hubiese acercado una monja a hablar con ese chico la llamaría mujerzuela, me apuesto lo que sea" -Perdón... la conversación entre la mujerzuela y el joven Naruto, él, en ningún momento dijo quién le gustaba -al azabache se le iluminó la cara. Aunque no cambiaba su semblante de pasota total, detrás de él se podía percibir una luz dorada y sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual-. Joven... amo...

-Muahaha, Claro, él no ha dicho quién le gusta. Aún tengo una oportunidad, sí señor ¿Ves como eres útil, esfera pervertida? -y le sonrió de medio lado.

-"Chulito" -Gracias por sus elogios mi amo.

-Bien, ahora cuando hagas algo que me desagrade, tú podrás elegir dónde te puedo meter. Tienes dos opciones: el culo de Orochimaru o el de Kabuto.

-Gracias por ser tan benévolo conmigo, mi señor. No merezco tanta bondad -"Las dos opciones me dan mal rollo por igual".

-No hay de qué. Si yo soy el mejor, el más fuerte, guapo, inteligente... -y siguió idolatrándose y echándose flores, mientras la esfera ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle subido la moral.

-"¿Pero dónde... le cabe tanto ego?"-Joven amo, siento interrumpir sus pensamientos, que de seguro son muy interesantes, pero, ¿no quiere seguir viendo lo que hace el joven Naruto? -Esto se lo dijo porque ya no aguantaba escuchar el monólogo de alguien tan egocéntrico.

-Ah, claro, claro. Voy a...

-¡¡¡Sasuke-kun, la cena está lista!!! Ven a comer antes de que se enfríe -este era Orochimaru que, con un delantal, le llamaba para comer.

-¡No tengo hambre! -le respondió de muy mala manera el azabache.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, es tu comida favorita. La he hecho con todo mi amor.

-Ese es el problema... No quiero comer, así que tíralo o cómetelo tú.

En la cocina, al Sannin se le formaron lágrimas de cocodrilo, mordiendo un pañuelo angustiado ¿Por qué no quería comer algo hecho por él? Con lo que se había esforzado.

-Sasuke-kun me odia -Kabuto ni caso le hacía, él estaba más entretenido leyendo un libro sobre medicina. Orochimaru viendo como su subordinado no le hacía caso, le tiró una cacerola a la cabeza. Dolido, sangrando y con un chichón, vio como el Sannin se hacía el sueco. Claro, como había tanta gente en la cocina que le hubiese tirado la cacerola... Resignado, tuvo que hacerle caso al de los ojos amarillos.

-Entiendo como se siente, pero... no puede obligar a Sasuke-kun a comer su comida -"Dios, cada fin de semana lo mismo. Le dan ataques de mami Orochi y se pone a cocinar para Sasuke y el que termina pagando los platos rotos, ese, claro, soy yo".

-Entonces te la comerás tú -le miró con unos ojos asesinos, como diciéndole que si no comía su comida le esperaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa-. Lo harás... ¿no?

-Claro mi lord -"Tendría que haber estudiado una carrera. ¡Pero nooo...! Tengo que estar aquí, aguantando las peticiones de este subnormal".

-Ya se ha callado. Ese pesado, cada fin de semana lo mismo. No se cansa.-bufó molesto

-"Pero, ¿a qué lugar he ido a parar?" -se lamentaba la esfera por la suerte que tenía.

-Voy a ver qué pasa –y otra vez, el azabache se concentró en la imagen de la esfera.

_0-0-0-0-0_

_-Por lo menos se fue contenta.-suspiró aliviado_

_-Naruto, esta es la quinta chica que se te declara en esta semana -ese dato disgustó bastante al portador del Sharingan. Al rubio casi le da un paro cardíaco del susto que le habían dado._

_-Sai... casi me matas del susto -el kitsune aún intentaba que su corazón latiera como antes, mientras que el ANBU estaba con su típica sonrisa falsa de siempre._

_-Sakura fea me mandó a buscarte, dice que si no vienes en este instante te molerá a golpes y no podrás caminar en diez años._

_-Sakura-chan es tan pacífica y femenina, me encanta cuando me muestra su cariño -la ironía en su voz se marcaba bastante, pero su compañero por la cara que ponía no captó el tono._

_-¿Te gusta que te peguen? Bueno, leí en un libro que a eso se le llama sadomasoquismo y el individuo siente placer cuando se le inflige dolor físico -Naruto lo miraba como si fuese un extraterrestre -Hay muchos objetos que puedes utilizar en el mundo del sado, por ejemplo una fusta, una bol..._

_-¡¡Basta!! No hace falta que me des los detalles... Y, ¿dónde puñetas compras esos libros? -el rubio ya se estaba imaginando los sitios raros donde iba Sai para comprar semejantes libros -Bah, déjalo; lo de antes era una ironía, pero no creo que lo entiendas. Después te lo explicaré._

_-Gracias... ah, otra cosa, el Kazekage de la Arena ha venido de visita y se nos ha asignado la tarea de escoltarle, pero él dijo que solo te quería a ti._

_-¡¡Gaara esta aquí!! Le he echado de menos. Voy a verle, te adelanto Sai -y se fue corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal de Konoha._

_-Tiene un buen culo, sí señor. Me alegra el saber ocultar mis emociones ante él, así puedo verle ese culito tan prieto sin que se dé cuenta. Si es que es adorable -y desapareció con una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca._

_En la puerta principal de Konoha se divisaban Sakura con una mala leche demoníaca, Kakashi leyendo su Icha Icha Paradise y a Gaara._

_-Cuando coja a Naruto, aquí correrá sangre y Sai tampoco se escapa. Mira que llamarme fea -el chakra de la chica se estaba desbordando de lo enfadada que estaba._

_-"Ma…por una vez que venía puntual y este es el resultado. Lo mío no es la puntualidad". Sakura, seguro que cuando Naruto oyó que el Kazekage de la Arena venía, se emocionó y estará corriendo para verle –Gaara al oír eso, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, imperceptible para los demás._

_-Ya estoy -todos se sorprendieron, menos Gaara, por la aparición del ANBU. Era difícil percibir los movimientos del ninja, se nota que lo habían entrenado bien._

_-Sai, casi nos matas del susto. Eres un idiota, pero dejando ese tema de lado... ¡¡Ven aquí que te voy a hacer una cara nueva!! -Sai, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, salió corriendo por el lugar, seguido de una histérica Sakura._

_-Pero qué buen ejemplo de equipo dan mis subordinados, me encanta. Me realiza como persona -resignado por la actitud de los ninjas, siguió leyendo._

_-"Los ninjas de Konoha son muy raros y escandalosos" -pensaba el pelirrojo al ver el comportamiento de esos dos._

_-¡¡¡Gaara!!! -Llamó el rubio con todas sus fuerzas. El de ojos verdes le miró corriendo hacia él, esta sí era la persona que quería ver. No quería ver ni a la chica violenta, ni al chico inexpresivo, ni al irresponsable sensei; él quería ver al chico que cambió su vida para bien. -Perdón por hacerte esperar ¡Ahhh! Cómo he corrido…-jadeaba un poco cansado -Pero por lo que veo, Sai llegó antes que yo. Ese tío es de lo que no hay._

_-No te preocupes, es más, lamento haberte hecho correr -el rubio se puso nervioso y se empezó a rascar la cabeza avergonzado._

_-No, no, no... Soy yo el que debe disculparse. Tú eres el Kazekage._

_-El rango no tiene nada que ver. Para mí, tú eres un igual y te trataré con el respeto que te mereces -respondió tajante el pelirrojo._

_-Vale, vale... Entonces te invito a comer ramen, así me cuentas qué tal te va -Naruto estaba feliz; Gaara era un gran amigo para él y comprendía todo lo que sufrió en el pasado, pero gracias a Dios, esos tiempos difíciles ya se acabaron para él y su amigo._

_-Vale, ¿y qué pasa con ellos? -Gaara señaló a ese par que se estaba matando. Bueno... Sakura estaba reformando la cara de Sai, lo hacía de una manera dolorosa y cruel, mientras que Kakashi ya se había ido, dejándolos colgados. El rubio suspiró abatido al ver qué equipo tenía._

_- Déjales, sería demasiado para mí intentar detener la furia de Sakura-chan._

_-Como quieras... Oye, te veo más en forma y... más guapo... -esto lo decía mirando para otro lado -"Y más comestible"._

_-Gracias…jejeje. Tú también estás muy bien -le respondió de manera inocente, sin darse cuenta del doble sentido de la palabras del pelirrojo-. Bien, vamos -y los dos se encaminaron hacia el puesto de fideos._

_0-0-0-0-0_

-Amo, ¿está usted...? ¿Pero qué es ese chakra? -la esfera se esperaba lo peor. La mirada de su amo estaba tapada por su pelo y un chakra morado salía de su cuerpo, eso significaba malas noticias para la esfera que ya sabía como acabaría todo esto.

-Primero esa fulana... Después me entero de que cada semana se le confiesan cinco chicas. A continuación ese Sai le mira el cuerpo descaradamente, pero ese psicópata de la Arena no se queda atrás con sus miraditas y le dice que es guapo -el sello estaba a punto de romperse y la pobre esfera ya no sabía si su vida duraría mucho-. ¡¡¡Los mataré!!! ¡¡¡No dejaré a nadie con vida!!!

Si le hubieran dicho a la esfera que iba a acabar con semejante perturbado mental, se hubiera tirado al río o intentado romperse por ella misma. Que cansino era este muchacho.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3 Un favor especial

Hola otra ves mis queridos lectores XDD, estoy aprovechando las vacaciones de semana santa para actualizar rápido. Espero que el tercer capi sea de vuestro agrado.

Disclaimer: la serie de Naruto no me pertenece (si así fuera , la serie sería hard yaoi, y todo el día habría lemon a tutiplen XDDDD), sino que pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei

Notas:

-.....-Habla el personaje

-''…..''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas

(....) Notas de la autora

Anteriormente, dejamos a nuestro azabache un poco cabreadillo. Bueno, bueno, cabreadillo no sería la forma más correcta de describirle...mm, pensemos. Sería más bien…lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, sería más o menos...

-¡Ahhh, estoy que muerdo! ¡Morirán todos! ¡No dejaré a ninguno con vida! ¡Estoy hasta los cojones de que toquen mis cosas!-Sasuke estaba fuera de si. Después de una hora, prometiendo la extinción de numerosas vidas y también de sus clanes, el chico aún tiene energías para seguir con sus delirios de psicópata, y he de añadir, sediento de sangre-¡Tú!-y señaló a la esfera con su dedo acusador-¡Eres la culpable de todos mis quebraderos de cabeza!-su risa era siniestra y ya había adoptado el nivel uno en la transformación del sello.

-''Mami''-la esfera estaba aterrorizada, si por lo menos tuviera piernas.

-Bien, ahora te espera el culo de Orochimaru -Sasuke estaba dispuesto a coger la esfera y llevársela para bueno, el próximo sitio que vería esa pobre bola de cristal sería lúgubre y no olería a rosas precisamente -Vete rezando lo que sepas.

-''¿No me dijo que podía elegir el culo de quien quisiera? Será embustero, pero ese no es el caso ''-Espere. Si me mete allí, ¿aplacará eso su ira?

-Si- respondió sin tan si quiera dudarlo.

- ''¿Por qué pregunto cosas que sé su respuesta? ''-Amo Sasuke mire, yo no sé qué decirle. Su problema es de cualquier joven de su edad, pero estoy empezando a pensar que usted, sin animo de ofenderle- ''Seguro que me arrepiento de lo que voy a decir pero...''-Es un gay reprimido.

En la cabeza de Sasuke sólo resonaba la frase ''gay reprimido'' una y otra vez, taladrándole la cabeza sin cesar.

-¿¡Qué has dich…!?

-Es verdad, usted no admite que le guste ese joven -le interrumpió de manera algo violenta. Pero cuando ve a alguien acercarse a él, se pone como loco; eso yo lo llamo ser un gay frustrado. Si mis días tiene que acabar metida allí, por lo menos... ¡quiero que usted se aclare! No sé por qué pero deseo verlo sonreír, ya que cuando miraba la imagen y ese joven estaba en ella, mostraba una sonrisa sincera, y usted no es de esos que sonrían de esa manera porque sí.

-''he vivido siglos sirviendo a muchas personas, creo que es mi fin, pero espero que él y ese tal Naruto encuentren juntos la felicidad ´´-la esfera se sorprendió al verse devuelta a su sitio y ver como su amo se tranquilizaba-Joven amo...Perdón, no quise ser tan brusca. No…

-Tienes razón, todo lo que has dicho es cierto -el semblante del Uchiha era tranquilo, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

-''Me han cambiado a mi amo, hasta parece normal ''-Amo, ¿esta usted seguro de que no he sido un poco violenta con usted?

-No, quería escuchar esas palabras. Cuando me las dijiste, me abriste lo ojos...-el azabache se tendió en la cama para así continuar con lo que decía -la palabra amor, afecto o sinónimos no se me dan bien que digamos, pero ese dobe es diferente. Su sonrisa me hace olvidarme de mi venganza -Sasuke había cerrado los ojos por un instante, para poder reorganizar sus ideas. Respiró hondo y volvió a abrir esos dos pedazos de noche que tenía por ojos –gracias.

-''Amo…''-De nada....-el azabache miró a la esfera y sonrió de medio lado.

-Oye, en las instrucciones que leí, tú no puedes ni gritar ni ir en contra de tu propietario-sonrió levemente.

-Si que puedo, a veces. Lo dice en la letra pequeña.

-¿Qué? -el portador del Sharingan se puso las gafas y leyó otra vez las instrucciones. Si, efectivamente en la letra pequeña lo decía-Vaya, el mundo es inmenso.

-'' ¿Qué tiene que ver el mundo con que tú no hayas leído la letra pequeña de las instrucciones? ''-pensó abatida la esfera -Bien, si no quiere seguir viendo...-

-Ni se te ocurra apagarte o cambiaré de idea, ya me entiendes -no se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces, la esfera siguió encendida -Vamos a ver que va a suceder, a ver si hay suerte y ese idiota de la arena se cae por una alcantarilla y se lo comen los mutantes -a la esfera se le caía una gota por la cabeza ¿Pero cómo se podía ser tan infantil?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La imagen se situaba ahora en el Ichiraku, el famoso puesto de fideos y santuario para nuestro tierno rubio. Al fin habían llegado a su destino, pero al azabache le extrañó que hubiesen tardado tanto, tampoco estaba tan lejos, y él llevaba un buen rato sin visualizarlo ¿Qué habrá pasado mientras él estaba insultando y amenazando?

-Eres famoso -ese era el pelirrojo, que ahora se disponía a comer su bol de ramen.

-Gomen, pero las chicas desde que he vuelto de mi entrenamiento me acosan todo el rato. Hasta una vez se me metió una chica desnuda en la cama; decía que me iba a violar.

-¿Y cómo escapaste?-el pelirrojo estaba intrigado pero a la vez enfadado, ya encontraría a esa desgraciada y de paso, probaría su funeral del desierto.

-Soy un ninja -rió burlón -Sólo tuve que darle el cambiazo con una almohada. Por tu cara, veo que tu hubieras utilizado la fuerza -Naruto estaba asustado ¿Y quién no? Gaara tenía una cara demoníaca, si, de los tiempos en que su existencia se valía de matar a enemigos y rivales poderosos. Dándose cuenta de que por un momento, la ira le invadía, volvió a su típica expresión de frialdad.

-Perdón si te he asustado, no era mi intención...-ahora la cara del pelirrojo era de arrepentimiento.

-¡Qué me vas a estar asustando tú! Eres mi amigo -le dio una palmada en la espalda, dando a entender que no pasaba nada -Tú estabas preocupado por mi y estabas enfadado con esa chica. Gracias por ser tan buen amigo -Gaara se ruborizó un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto tan repentinas.

-¿Y tú cómo has escapado de tu villa?-rió nuevamente-No, en serio ¿A quién has dejado a cargo?

-A mis hermanos.

-Ya decía yo que faltaba alguien contigo. Son muy buenos hermanos, tienes suerte chaval.

-Si, mucha-sonrió-''Si supiera…''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_-¡Pero, Gaara! ¿¡Cómo vas a dejar la villa sin su Kazekage!?- rugía histérica Temari._

_-Es verdad, tú deber es permanecer aquí. Tienes mucho trabajo-apoyó Kankuro a su hermana._

_De repente, los dos hermanos mayores sintieron algo en sus pies; bajaron la mirada y contemplaron aterrorizados que era la arena del pelirrojo. Gaara que estaba de espaldas a sus hermanos, se giró lentamente hacia ellos. Su mirada era muy siniestra y fría, podría congelar el mismo infierno con ella._

_-Oh, me encanta que mis hermanos mayores se preocupen por m í-se acerco hacia ellos muy lentamente, como si quisiera seguir viendo el sufrimiento y el terror reflejados en sus cara s-Temari, yo que tú no haría movimientos bruscos ¿Qué no ves que estamos hablando civilizadamente?_

_-''¿Qué tiene esto de civilizado''?-pensaron al unísono los hermanos mayores._

_-Vais a ocupar mi cargo en mi ausencia -los dos iban a replicar, pero al ver como Gaara se disponía a hacer el funeral del desierto, como que se lo pensaron mejor y no movieron los labio s-Me encanta que me entendáis, tomad las instrucciones y los compromisos que tendré._

_-Pero esto es mucho - se quejó el marionetísta._

_-¿Decías algo Kankuro?-y apretó más el agarre de la arena en los pies de su hermano; este negó con la cabeza -me pareció oír algo. Ah, lo ultimo, casi se me olvida avisaros-Se les acercó lo suficiente para que lo oyeran clarament e-Si veo que no cumplís bien con vuestro trabajo, si veo que a la villa le ha pasado algo, si veo que os escaqueáis de las reuniones -paró para sonreírles de manera diabólica -Me encantará que volváis a ver al Shukaku ¿A que le echáis de menos? Es un mapache tan inofensivo y adorable. _

_-Bien, vais entendiendo por dónde van los tiros-los dos asintieron con la cabeza_

_-Bueno, os lo encargo todo. Será una semana como mucho -cogió su maleta y se fue._

_-Kankuro, tu pantalón está mojado -la chica aún estaba temblando._

_-Sólo me mee, creía que me había cagado encim a-y efectivamente, el suelo y el pantalón del marionetista estaban mojado s-Pensaba que nos mataría._

_-Él no haría eso. Nos torturaría, nos mataría, nos volvería a revivir y así repetir el proceso._

_A los dos shinobis de la arena se les caían cascaditas por los ojos, el trabajo que les esperaba era difícil y cansado. Si fallaban en cualquier mísero detalle, ya se estaban despidiendo de la vida terrenal. Por lo visto, Gaara es un primor de hermanito pequeño._

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Que pena que no hayan venido, pero qué se le va a hacer.

-Oye, Naruto...-en la cara del pelirrojo se reflejaba que tenía dificultad para decirle algo al rubio-Sigues buscando...

-¿A la chica que me robó la ropa interior? Si hijo, no la encuentro por ningún lado -Gaara se le resbalo una gota por la sien, él no se refería eso- No sabes lo duro que es para mi ir sin ropa interior -el pelirrojo se le puso la cara del mismo color que su pelo y de su nariz, ya se estaba distinguiendo un hilito de sangre.

-¡Gaara! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Es el ramen? No, no puede ser eso ¡Oji-san! tráigame un pañuelo o algo para taparle la hemorragia -el propietario del puesto fue rápidamente por algo que ayudara a mitigar el estado del pelirrojo -Es extraño, te pones igual que Sai cuando me ve bañándome en el río o quitándome la chaqueta en los entrenamientos -esos comentarios no mejoraban el estado del pelirrojo, más bien lo empeoraba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Amo, levante la cabeza. Eso, así...-y si el kazekage se desangraba, Sasuke no se quedaba atrás. Tenía todo el kimono manchado de sangre -¿Está usted mejor?

-Usuratonkachi...-''ya me gustaría verle yo otra vez sin nada a ese dobe ''- Oh, mierda. Esto empeora.

-''Si dejara de tener pensamientos insanos, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo ''-Mi señor, no creo que sea recomendable para su salud seguir viendo a ese joven. Déjelo para mañana.

-Esto no es nada, tú no me viste cuando tenía misiones con él -''Una vez casi me desangro en las aguas termales por verle como Dios le trajo al mundo, y eso que sólo tenía doce años''-Pero no sé lo que pasa, yo me suelo controlar...

-''Hormonas ''-fue el razonamiento de la esfera-''y a montón. ''

-¡Sasuke-kun~! He venido a recoger la ropa sucia -Orochimaru seguía con sus delirios de hacer de mamá. La puerta se abrió y salió de ella un montón de ropa ensangrentada, de las múltiples hemorragias nasales de su dueño. El Sannin observó la ropa, había pantalones y kimonos llenos de sangre.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿te ha venido la regla?

Lo que a continuación se ve, es una mano que arrastra al Sannin dentro de la habitación del azabache. Después, una serie de golpes, lamentos, más golpes, una insinuación descarada por parte del Sannin, muchos más golpes y un Chidori. Sale la misma mano, tirando lo que queda del de los ojos amarillo, que estaba llenos de moratones, sangre, un agujero en el hombro

-¡Mi Sasuke-kun es tan mono y tímido!-y ese fue el mal razonamiento del Sannin.

-''Dios mío, cuanta violencia. Me he quedado traumatizada de por vida ''-la esfera con los años que tenía y nunca vio una manifestación tan grande de violencia gratuita -Amo, ¿ese es Orochimaru?

-Si, aunque yo prefiero llamarle por otros nombres -``Por ejemplo pederasta, maniático sexual, picha floja''.

-''Y en el culo de ese perturbado me quería meter. Este chico es maldad pura ''.

-Bueno, yo voy a seguir viendo que hacen esos dos.

-``Tengo un mal presentimiento'' -la esfera estaba preocupada por lo que podía pasar. Ese joven de la arena, se le nota a kilómetros que siente más que amistad por el rubio-''Por kami que no pase nada, o no garantizó acabar de una pieza''.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Has recuperado el color de la cara, eso es bueno -pasada la crisis de la hemorragia, los dos se volvieron a sentar para saborear sus fideos -Gracias jefe -el hombre asintió y volvió con sus quehaceres.

-Antes no hablaba de la chica que te robó, más bien era…

-A Sasuke-teme, si, lo sigo buscando -la facilidad con la que lo dijo, aturdió un poco a Gaara. Él creía que le resultaría difícil hablar del tema, pero le ha respondido sin vacilar-¿Te sorprende que te haya respondido así? Sin mas...

-''Es que lee la mente'' -Perdón, no era...

-No te preocupes, estoy -''cansado de llorar '' - Bien- ''Dejé de llorar hace mucho, ahora tengo que ser fuerte'' -Gaara no necesitaba oír nada mas, la mirada decidida y sonriente de su amigo era suficiente para saber lo que pensaba -Le encontraré aunque me lleve toda la vida, sólo quiero que vuelva y después ¡Ya verás! Le voy a dar semejante paliza, que tendrá que comer con pajita -el azabache sonrió con nostalgia, ese dobe no había cambiado su forma de comportase, pero se veía que había madurado.

-Si tú lo dices –''si quieres, yo te ayudo a descuartizar a ese mamón ''-Naruto iba ya por su sexto bol de ramen mientras que el pelirrojo aún estaba con el primero a medias.

-Toma, yo no me lo voy a poder terminar -y le entregó lo que le quedaba de fideos; al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos y sujetó las manos del Kazekage. Este se sorprendió por la acción, pero en ningún momento apartó las manos.

-Gaara, mi amigo del alma, me has entregado tu preciado ramen; no sé qué hacer para compensártelo. Pídeme lo que quieras.

-Tengo un favor... ¿Me dejarías pasar la noche contigo?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿¡Qué!?-el grito que pegó el portador del Sharingan fue tan alto que los de Suna le habrían oído perfectamente.

-''¿Por qué mis presentimientos nunca fallan?''-la esfera ya se temía lo peor.

¿Qué responderá Naruto? ¿Sasuke acabará en un psiquiátrico por tantos celos? ¿Orochimaru estará fisgoneando la ropa interior del azabache? Estas preguntas se resolverán en el próximo capi.

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4 Gaarita no pierde el tiempo

(Esto pegando las notas de autor que tengo en otro sitio xD )

Aprovecho para felicitar el San Valentin a todo el mundo, y que ahora podré actualizar mas seguido ^^. Así que atentos jeje xD. Puede que lo haga cada vez que pase una semana x3

Ala ala, he llegado hasta el capi 4, pues si que voy rápido XDD. Estoy feliz porque mucha gente ha leído mi fic y se divierte con mis locuras, espero que lo sigáis conmigo hasta el final, y aguantéis cuando se me valla la oya XD

Disclaimer: la serie de Naruto no me pertenece (si así fuera así, estaría jugando a papas y mamas con Narutito XDDD)

Notas:

-......- Habla el personaje

-''…..''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas

(.....) Notas de la autora

Huy, como se han puesto las cosas para el azabache, que estaba que se subía por las paredes. Pero la que peor lo llevaba era la esfera, y no precisamente porque no le sacasen brillo...

-Amo Sasuke, por lo que más quiera, en el culo de ese individuo no...-suplicaba desesperada la pobre esfera -Por favor, tiene que tranquilizarse.

-Y una mierda, ya está, no lo aguanto más. Te meteré en el culo de Orochimaru, después, iré a Konoha, me cargaré a todo el que se haya acercado a mi rubio, secuestraré a Naruto y le haré el amor hasta la extenuación ¡Es perfecto! -activado su Sharingan y riendo como un desquiciado, ese era el estado de Sasuke; ya había perdido el norte y la esfera, aterrorizada, ya no sabía que hacer.

-Pero si aún no le ha respondido, mi señor. Cabe la posibilidad de que niegue la propuesta del chico pelirrojo -la voz de la esfera sonaba desesperada.

-A ese, le llamas mapache -puntualizó el azabache.

-''Bueno, visto bien, se parece a un mapache... ¡Arg! Ahora no es el momento de comparaciones. Hay que salir de este lío ´´- Escuche antes lo que le va a decir el joven Naruto.

-Vale, espero que sea una respuesta que me guste -y volvió a regañadientes a su cama -Lo digo para que te vayas preparando para lo peor.

-``No hace falta que me lo digas´´-se lamentaba la pobre esfera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Pero Gaara, ¿Tú no preferirías una posada? Allí te atenderán como te mereces. Me gustaría pagártela, pero ando un poco sin fondos. Aún así, te ayudare a pagarla- el rubio estaba desconcertado, de las muchas veces que había venido su amigo por asuntos entre su villa y la suya, siempre se quedaba en una posada. Nunca le pidió el hospedarse en su apartamento -Además, eres el Kazekage y...

-Ni una palabra más, ya te dije lo que opino sobre los rangos. Tú y yo somos iguales -``No me lo hagas más difícil´´.

-Pero mi apartamento es pequeño y está muy pero que muy desordenado, y sólo tengo ramen para comer -Naruto se rascaba la cabeza nervioso, es que Gaara le intimidaba con esos ojos tan inquisidores y, sumándole lo penetrantes que eran, vamos, que el pobre rubio no podía dejar de aumentarle el nerviosismo -Con todo esto que te he dicho, ¿Aún quieres ir? A mi me gustaría que fueras, me haría muy feliz, pero no sé si te sentirás cómodo...-el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y tierna, el pobre Naruto solo se preocupaba por su comodidad. Era una muy buena persona.

-Naruto, aunque vivieras en un estercolero, iría a visitarte -las palabras del Kazekage eran muy sinceras; a Naruto se le formaron unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos, pero rápidamente las borró con su mano -Naruto, ¿Estabas llorando?

-¡Q-Que va ttebayo! Sólo me entró polvo en los ojos, jejejeje. Bien, nos vamos- y le mostró su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-``Naruto, eres el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente´´-Claro -se fueron directos al departamento del rubio. El kitsune irradiaba felicidad y Gaara, aunque no lo demostraba, estaba en las mismas que el rubio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-No, espere, espere. Amo, escuche...-``Necesito una idea ´´-ya estaban por los pasillos de la guarida, Sasuke tenía múltiples venas por toda la cabeza y estaba decidido a cumplir con su cometido.

Entró en los aposentos del Sannin sin tocar a la puerta, este estaba haciendo aeróbics, viendo un video donde te enseñan a hacerlo y se escuchaba música pop de las Spyces girls. Estaba con mallas rosas muy ajustadas y una cinta en el pelo; a Sasuke le vino un tic en el ojo y arcadas en el estómago y a la esfera se le cayó una gotaza en la cabeza.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun, me alegra verte, uff, esta posición es difícil ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿Es que me echabas arff...de…menos…? -hablaba mientras hacía los ejercicios del video.

-"Y yo que pensé nunca decir esto, ni aunque me torturasen y me pusiesen fuego en las pelotas" -Orochimaru, bájate las mallas y ponte a cuatro patas -se lo dijo todo de carrerilla; el Sannin paró en seco cualquier movimiento y giró su cabeza como la niña del exorcista. Esa acción no sorprendió a Sasuke, más bien ya estaba acostumbrado; en cambio, la esfera lloraba internamente. Su destino acabaría en esa cosa, no, corrección: En el culo de esa cosa.

-Sasuke...kun, no sabes las veces que soñé que me dijeras eso. Soy tan feliz -le iba a saltar encima, pero este le paró de un puñetazo que le mandó estampado en la pared

-¿Es que no entiendes mi idioma? He dicho, bájate las mallas y ponte a cuatro patas- y en menos de lo que dice Tsunade 'sake', Orochimaru había escuchado y acatado las órdenes de Sasuke.

-Oh, te va el juego de amo y sirviente sumiso kukukukuku. Me gusta-al Sannin ya se le estaba cayendo las babas de imaginarse las sensaciones que iba a experimentar.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte ¿Quieres decir algo antes de ir a otra dimensión?-sonrisa de medio lado; a la esfera se le formó una vena en la cabeza.

-``Y encima, cachondeo ´´-a la esfera de repente, se le encendió una bombilla-``Este es mi ultimo recurso ´´ -Amo, mire la pantalla.

-No lo pienso hacer, no quiero enfadarme más de lo que ya estoy -Sasuke estaba a punto de terminar su cometido, pero la esfera le interrumpió otra vez.

-Le juro que no se arrepentirá -el azabache cansado, miró, cerró los ojos por un momento y volvió a mirar y, por enésima vez en ese día, se desangró. La imagen en cuestión era de Naruto bañándose; el azabache recuperó la conciencia y se extrañó, ya que esa imagen fue la primera que vio en la esfera.

-¿Le sorprende? Si es que no lee las instrucciones como es debido -el comentario se valió a que Sasuke frunciera el ceño y farfullara palabras sin sentido, seguramente insultos -Verá, seguro que no lo menciona en las instrucciones en japonés, estará en las de francés. Suele ocurrir.

-`` ¿Y cómo coño quieres que yo lo sepa? Además, yo no sé francés´´ -y bien, ¿Cómo has podido recuperar esa imagen?

-Verá, también tengo instalada la opción de "Rec" y "Play".

-No me digas que...

-Si, soy como un Dvd que almacena un Cd. Yo no tengo Cd claro está, yo almaceno la información que tengo y si usted lo desea, puede rebobinar a la escena que más le guste.

-``Parece un huevo kinder macho ´´-Sasuke se masajeó la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse.

Sopeso las opciones que tenía; por un lado, podía terminar con su sufrimiento y terminar lo que tenía que hacer ó tener acceso ilimitado a esa escena del baño; difícil decisión. Cerró los ojos, intentando pensar para llegar a una respuesta definitiva, pero en su mente se repetía la imagen de su rubio saliendo del baño recién lavadito, todo mojadito, gotas de agua salpicándole ese pecho bronceadito y el pelo cayéndole graciosamente por la cara.

-``A la mierda, yo quiero verle desnudo, y lo quiero ver todas las veces que quiera ´´-y con este ultimo pensamiento, abrió los ojos -Ya he decidido...-la esfera cruzaba dedos imaginarios a ver si con eso ocurría un milagro-verás, yo...

-Sasuke-kun, se me enfría el culito; vamos, no seas tan malo. Este agujerito te espera ansioso -al azabache se le había olvidado por completo el bicho este.

-Espérate un poco, ¿Vale? -``Dios, que grima me da ´´-el Sannin no volvió a protestar, temiendo que el portador del Sharingan se enfadase y cambiara de idea -Vale, te dejaré esta vez, pero sólo porque tienes esa opción tan interesante. Bien, volvamos -y de puntillas el vengador salió de la habitación del Sannin junto con la esfera.

-``Mi vida se ha prolongado un poco más. Para mi, la frase "la vida son dos días" tiene mucho sentido´´-Oiga amo, ¿El picha floja no se sentirá furioso por dejarle en esa posición tan comprometedora? -Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, se sentía bien al ver que la esfera seguía sus indicaciones al dedillo y llamase al Sannin de esa manera. Él le había enseñado a llamarle así.

-Me da igual, por mi se puede morir en esa posición -mientras que iban por los pasillos se toparon con Kabuto, este iba con unos documentos en la mano.

-¿Sasuke-kun, sabes si Orochimaru-sama está ocupado? Es que tengo algunos documentos que entregarle y no sé si debo entrar en sus aposentos, a ver si le interrumpo en algo -el vengador sonrió de manera siniestra, la esfera, conociendo a su amo y el placer que le suponía atormentar a los demás, ya se imaginaba lo que iba a hacer.

-No, no esta ocupado, creo que te estaba llamando; parecía ansioso por la voz. Yo de ti, correría -lo dicho, a la esfera se le cayó una gotaza por la cabeza. Su amo era hijo de Lucifer, hasta le parecía demasiado cruel lo que estaba haciendo -Y ya sabes como se pone si se enfada.

-Si, eso ya lo se -``Cuando sin querer rompí su muñeco en miniatura de Sasuke vestido de princesita de edición ilimitada, casi no salgo vivo de sus jutsus asesinos ´´-Bien, pues gracias Sasuke-kun -y se dirigió a la habitación del Sannin.

-Amo, ¿no cree que ha sido un poco cruel de su parte?

-No, en absoluto. Además, me divierte -la sonrisa macabra del azabache no se quitaba de su rostro.

-``Todos están locos de remate en este lugar ´´ -Amo, usted me contó que lleva ya desde los doce años en este lugar, esa hazaña es bastante sorprendente a mi parecer, pero mi pregunta es ¿Cómo ha logrado escaparse tanta veces de las violaciones del picha floja?

-Verás, él ya no intenta ponerme tanto la mano encima. Si intenta siempre que puede aprovecharse de mí, pero va con mucho cuidado porque sabe lo que le pasará si se le va la mano.

-¿Y qué le pasará? `` ¿Por qué será que me arrepiento de haberle preguntado?´´-el portador del Sharingan sonrió de medio lado.

-Verás, es una historia que ocurrió a los pocos días que estaba con ese depravado...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_A las pocas semanas que llevaba el vengador con Orochimaru, él primero notó que el Sannin tenía DEMASIADO interés en su cuerpo; sus insinuaciones, sus intentos de meterle mano, las frases con doble sentido. El azabache no era tonto, el Sannin quería tema con él. La idea de que ese engendro le tocase, le ponía los pelos de punta y le desagradaba de sobremanera._

_Pero esto lo hacía por la venganza, para hacer pagar a su hermano el haberle destrozado la vida, y aguantaría lo que fuese para llevar acabo su objetivo, pero no dejaría que ese pederasta le tocase._

_Era un día de entrenamiento normal para el vengador, estaba sudando por lo agotador que era, pero en ningún momento se quejó. Él quería volverse fuerte lo más rápido posible para dejar este lugar e ir a matar a Itachi._

_-Sasuke-kun, en los pocas semanas que llevas aquí has mejorado de una manera sorprendente -el azabache notó la voz del Sannin algo ronca, pero no le dio importancia. Ese tío era raro para todo._

_-¿Y que esperabas? -le mandó una mirada de altanería; el amante de las serpientes le devolvió una sonrisa siniestra._

_-Como veo que has mejorado, hoy te voy a enseñar un nuevo jutsu._

_-``Esto me huele a chamusquina´´-Vale- Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de las intenciones del Sannin, esa mirada y esa voz le resultaban sospechosas._

_-Bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer es ponerte a cuatro patas, yo haré el resto para que aprendas esta nueva técnica -el azabache enarcó una ceja por la manera tan rara de aprender este nuevo jutsu, pero acató las órdenes de Orochimaru -Bien y ahora, quédate quietecito. Al principio puede que te duela, pero después…_

_-`` Que raro es este jutsu, dice que me dolerá aprenderlo. Bueno, lo aguantaré'' -el azabache cerró los ojos por un momento, pero ni pasaron dos segundos y los abrió con desmesura -``Espera un momento, esos ojos que me miran como si me desvistieran, esa voz llena de lujuria, esta posición, y dijo que me dolería al principio. Esto sólo tiene una explicación ´´-el vengador a velocidad supersónica, se levanta sólo un poco, y con un movimiento de chilena, le da en los cataplines al Sannin._

_Ante semejante impacto en sus bolas, Orochimaru cayó, retorciéndose de dolor y diciendo cosas sin sentido. Kabuto que acababa de entrar en el dojo, vio a su Lord sujetándose sus partes bajas y con una cara indescifrable._

_-¿¡Orochimaru-sama, que ha pasado!?-preguntó alarmado el de las gafas_

_-Veo muchas flores, muchas flores..jajajaja -esas eran las palabras que salían con dolor de la boca del de los ojos amarillos_

_-¿Qué?-Kabuto estaba intrigado y no entendía lo que estaba diciendo el Sannin._

_-De diferentes colores: rosa...amarillo...violeta…-el de las gafas se perdió, no comprendía el nuevo lenguaje de su amo, que se estaba retorciendo de dolor mientras decías esas cosas sin sentido, pero él seguía hablando -todas son muy bonitas....y huelen muy bien…_

_-Lo que pasa es que este depravado quería perforarme el culo -al fin intervino el vengador -Y le di con todas mi fuerzas en las pelotas -Kabuto al oír eso, se sujetó su intimidad. El mero hecho de haber oído eso, le hacía imaginarse el insoportable dolor que estaría sufriendo el Sannin y con la fuerza y, sumándole los instintos asesinos que tenía el descendiente de los Uchiha, vamos, que era un tormento seguir vivo con ese dolor._

_-Primero, yo soy seme por naturaleza. A mi nadie me monta; segundo, he venido a entrenar, no a saciar el apetito sexual de este energúmeno; y tercero -sonrió de medio lado -En el estado en que han quedado tus pelotas, dudo mucho que quieras intentarlo otra vez...picha floja -y se retiró del lugar, dirigiéndose a su habitación._

_-Es el demonio...el mismísimo Satanás -dijo temblando de miedo._

_-Las flores...cantan... ¡y bailan! Jajajaja -reía el Sannin mientras que seguía con lo suyo._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Y esa es la historia del por qué ese desgraciado lleva más cuidado con hacer sus gilipolleces y de que le llame picha floja.

-``Estoy conviviendo con el demonio en persona, cuanta crueldad junta en una misma persona´´ -ya.....veo -llegaron a la habitación y el vengador se dispuso a seguir viendo lo que hacía su rubio. Pero antes de seguir viendo, la esfera y el azabache ya se estaban imaginando la cara que pondrá Kabuto al ver a Orochimaru.

Y era verdad, el de las gafas tenía la boca desencajada y los ojos bien abiertos. Pensaba que para eso le había llamado, ya que no podía tirarse a Sasuke, ahora le elegía a él como segundo plato, pero él no quería montárselo con la serpiente. Y lo que más le parecía raro era el hecho de que el Sannin estuviera haciendo de uke.

De pronto, divisó un vibrador con forma de Snoopy y le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Bueno, con esto servirá. Creo...

Volviendo a la habitación del azabache, se oían fuertes carcajadas, pero lo más extraño de todo era que del vengador provenía esa risa tan fuerte.

-Ahahahaha dios, que me parto…puajajajajaja -el vengador no se podía poner en pie por la fuerza que ejercía en él la risa,

-``Mi amo es muy cruel, mira que reírse de las desgracias ajenas ´´-la razón por la que se reía el azabache es por lo que se proyectaba en la esfera en esos momentos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Gaara, estás bien? -era la quinta vez que el rubio preguntaba lo mismo. Él y el pelirrojo se encontraban en el baño, y el Kazekage, tenía la cara de un color entre el verde y el azul, su cabeza estaba en el retrete y no paraba de vomitar -Tendría que haber visto la fecha de caducidad del ramen de la estantería del fondo.

Gaara comprobó al entrar a la casa de Naruto, que este no mentía por el desorden de su apartamento. Habían pergaminos desperdigados por todas partes; en el fregadero, muchos platos sin lavar; ropa por todas partes. Vamos, todo un desastre.

El kitsune estaba nervioso y él no quiso incomodarlo. El pelirrojo le propuso comer juntos, él feliz, sacó de una estantería el ramen, lo calentó y empezaron a comer. Pasada una hora charlando, Gaara empezó a sentirse mal. Y bueno, aquí esta el resultado de haber comido el ramen caducado: lleva mas de veinte minutos vomitando y el rubio ya no sabía que hacer. Lo único que se le ocurrió en esos veinte minutos fue acariciar la espalda de su amigo, mientras le pedía una y otra vez perdón. El contacto no desagradaba al pelirrojo, al contrario, le encantaba. Las manos del rubio eran cálidas y suaves.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Si, estoy...puargg -pero otra vez volvió a vomitar-``Creo que he vomitado hasta mi primera papilla ´´.

Pasados unos minutos, Gaara dejó de vomitar y su cara volvió a su tonalidad normal.

-Perdón, por mi culpa acabas de pasar un mal rato -la voz de Naruto era de total arrepentimiento y tenía la mirada gacha. De repente, sintió que le acariciaban el pelo de forma tierna. Elevó la mirada y vio la sonrisa de Gaara.

-Escucha, ahora estoy bien. No hace falta que te disculpes más, no me gusta verte triste -el rubio sonrió feliz -pero lo raro es que a ti no te haya afectado ese ramen -comentó el pelirrojo; Naruto reía nervioso.

-Jejejejeje –reina nervioso Naruto -Verás, no es la primera vez que como ramen caducado y claro, mi cuerpo esta tan acostumbrado que ahora, prácticamente soy inmune.

-``Que poderoso es su estómago´´-Ah, entiendo.

-Bueno, vayamos a dormir ¿Sabes? tienes suerte-el pelirrojo le miró interrogante -Hace nada, Iruka-sensei estuvo en mi apartamento y me compró otra cama, por si algún día tenía visitas. Ya no tendremos que dormir juntos y apretujados, eso sería incomodo.

-``Mierda, mierda y mierda´´ -Oh si, mucha suerte.

Los dos se pusieron los pijamas; Gaara se sentía ridículo con un pijama con tazones de ramen dibujados y le jodía mas el hecho de que Naruto se haya ido a cambiar en el baño, se nota que es tímido. Eso valió otro desangre por parte del azabache, más pervertido y no nacía, pensaba la esfera.

Volviendo con el kitsune, este salía con un pijama de zorritos dibujados; para Gaara, era la imagen más adorable que había visto. Sus ojos estaban embobados por ver semejante lindura.

-Verás, este pijama me lo regalo Sakura-chan. Dice que en mí se ve adorable, pero a mi me parece infantil y...

-Te queda perfecto -interrumpió el pelirrojo; las mejillas del kitsune se tiñeron de rojo.

-Gracias-es lo único que pudo decir de lo cohibido que estaba.

Los dos se metieron en la cama; Naruto se quedo dormido al instante, mientras el pelirrojo no pegaba ojo. Pasadas unas horas, el sueño no llegó al pelirrojo.

-¿Naruto, estás despierto?-pero no oyó contestación por parte del rubio.

Se levantó de la cama y fue caminando hacia la cama del zorrito. Ahora su cara estaba cerca de la cara de Naruto, cada vez mas cerca y de repente, la imagen se distorsionó, apagándose por completo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Kuso! ¿¡Pero qué pasa!? ¿¡Por qué te apagas!?-al volver a mirar la pantalla, el azabache se cayó al estilo anime. Normal, en la pantalla de la esfera decía "batería baja".

¿Recargará el azabache la batería de la esfera a tiempo para ver qué hace el pelirrojo con su rubio? ¿Sabremos qué hizo Kabuto en la habitación del Sannin? ¿Y de dónde sacó Orochimaru el vibrador de Snoopy? Esas y otras preguntas se resolverán en el próximo capi.

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5 Sasuke toma una decisión

En serio, muchos gomens, yo tendría que haber actualizado hace mucho, pero la pagina de ff no me dejaba, y como consecuencia de ello no pude UU. Pero ahora que esta mas mansita xDD podré hacerlo sin contratiempos ^^. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, y gracias también a los que me siguen, vuestros ánimos me dan fuerzas para mejorar ^^

Disclaimer: la serie de Naruto no me pertenece (si fuera así, Kakashi estaría haciendo un streeptis personal en mi habitación para mi solita xDD)

Notas:

-….-Habla el personaje

''…..'' Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas

(…….) Notas de autora

No, no, no. Es lo que se repetía en la cabeza el azabache; en un momento tan crítico va y se apaga, no podía tener más mala suerte. Y si iba a leer las instrucciones de este chisme se quedaría para rato; él solo leyó como encenderlo, no tenía ganas de leer más. Con los nervios a flor de piel y una ira que asomaba por las facciones de su cara, ya estaba pensando en cortar por la mitad a la esfera y olvidarlo todo, pero la imagen de que Gaara se aprovechase de su rubio no se le quitaba de la cabeza.

Necesitaba hacer algo. Intentó buscar un enchufe para recargarla, pero no encontró nada. Si esto seguía así, se iba a volver loco. Enfurruñado, sacó las instrucciones a ver dónde ponía cómo recargar y empezó a leer.

"_Si tiene problemas de que su esfera no le muestre las imágenes claras, ponga su nombre y su dirección para así solucionar el problema."_

Sasuke pensó en que si les contaba que vivía en el país del sonido y en un escondite que no se ve y que esta debajo de la tierra, lo único que le iban a mandar era un corte de mangas, eso seguro. Siguió leyendo

"_Si su esfera empieza a cegarle la vista, no seremos responsables de nada."_

Vaya, eso le alentaba.

Se estaba desesperando, ya había llegado a la pagina 78 y nada; cuando encontrase a los vendedores de la esfera, lamentarían el día que nacieron. Cuando ya llegaba a la página 80, divisó lo que quería:

"_Si su esfera se ha quedado sin energía, lo único que tiene que hacer es recargarla con chakra ¿O qué pensaba? ¿Que tenía un enchufe y la podía recargar con electricidad? Si ha pensado en eso, es que le falta un tornillo."_

-``Cuando les coja, los mataré de la forma más cruel y lenta posible ´´

El vengador, con el ceño fruncido y ganas de matar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en el camino, intentó tranquilizarse, tomando aire a ver si con eso se tranquilizaba. Pasados unos minutos en los que su furia se aplacó un poco, puso su mano encima de la esfera; empezó a emanar chakra de él, transfiriéndolo al objeto.

-Amo... ¿Está usted allí?-la voz de la esfera sonaba cansada, seguramente por que acababa de despertar-Siento calor…

-Al fin despiertas. Sabes que lo único que haces es darme problemas -afirmó el azabache cansado de tanta movida en su vida.

-Gomen....es que tendría que haber leído las instrucciones-la esfera se sentía mal por el vengador, ahora que lo reflexionaba bien, no hacía más que causarle quebraderos de cabeza a su amo.

-``Joder, ahora me siento culpable ´´-No, bueno...Lo que te quiero decir...-Sasuke le costaba expresarse, el sentirse culpable no le gustaba y más si era por su culpa- no es culpa tuya. No hace falta que...te disculpes...

-``Mi amo tiene un corazón. Pequeño y escondido detrás de unos centinelas armados hasta los dientes, pero lo tiene ´´ -Gracias amo.

-No digas chorradas -el azabache estaba sonrojado, él no sabía expresar sus sentimientos. Le costaba mucho hacerlo -sólo ponte bien pronto.

-Claro, gracias -la esfera estaba feliz y su voz denotaba alegría, su amo estaba cambiando en cierta manera-Amo, ¿quiere escuchar la radio?-soltó de repente la bola de cristal.

-¿Eh? -necesitarías un croquis para comprender la cara de Sasuke en estos momentos.

-¿Pero no me acaba usted de decir que había leído las instrucciones?

-Lo que se dice leer, más bien no atendí a las explicaciones de cada una de tus funciones. Estaba más ocupado buscando como recargarte -informó el vengador con una cara de pasota total, la esfera quería en ese preciso instante tirarse por la ventana; llega la pagina 80 y ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que leía.

-``Este chico es un caso perdido ´´-Bien, no hace falta mucho chakra para encender la radio y con lo que me ha recargado usted, estoy al cuarenta y cinco por ciento. Su chakra es bueno

-No es sólo bueno, es el mejor -sonrisa made in Uchiha one.

-``Maldito egocéntrico ´´-pensó la esfera hastiada del comportamiento tan chulo y altanero del vengador -Bueno, según la frecuencia que haya, se podrá oír o no algún canal de radio

-Bueno, me gustaría oír música. Alguna relajante -``A ver si así me relajo de tantas emociones ´´.

-``Bueno, dicen que la música amansa a las fieras jijjiji´´-Ah, eso. Hay un canal llamado "Música para ninjas" que está muy bien -puntualizó la esfera con emoción.

-Vaya, que nombre más original -ironizó con una cara de cansancio -Bien, búscala.

-Claro -y empezó a buscar. Se oían chirridos, canales mal escuchados y seguía buscando pero nada -No lo encuentro, hay muchas interferencias -el azabache ya se lo esperaba. Normal que hubiese interferencias, estaban debajo de la tierra, y la guarida estaba en un bosque del país de fuego. Allí no se podría ni pillar el canal del tiempo.

-Bueno, hay un canal...que se puede oír-lo que acababa de decir sonó de forma miedosa.

-Pues, ponlo. Total.

-No creo que le guste, no es de su estilo…-expuso dubitativa la esfera; el azabache le hizo un gesto con la mano de que empezara a buscar el canal, en estos momentos le daba igual

lo que escuchara-Vale, lo que usted diga- y otra vez empezó a buscar por las frecuencias, hasta que llegó al canal que buscaba.

-_Hola amigos, este canal es para los amantes de los placeres de la vida. Bueno, ya me entendéis, así que mejor que los niños traviesos se vayan a la cama y dejen de escucharlo porque ya son las tres de la madrugada, aunque si quieren, pueden quedarse…_

Era bastante tarde, Sasuke se sorprendió de no haberse percatado de eso. Después de tantos acontecimientos y actividad, se le pasó el tiempo volando; el no estaba cansado claro esta además juraría a ver escuchado esa voz por alguna parte.

-_Bien, hoy os explicaremos unas técnicas bastante interesantes -_a Sasuke le alegró que en este canal explicasen técnicas y jutsus. Bueno, eso pensaba él...

-_Para algunos, el sexo anal es un terreno difícil para muchas personas inexpertas, pero con mis consejos, ya no habrá secretos para ustedes kukukuku._

Esa voz, esa puñetera voz…El Sharingan se formó en sus ojos instintivamente, como no lo había adivinado antes, si quería que los niños escuchasen la emisión. Sólo un degenerado como él haría ese tipo de programa; sus instintos asesinos afloraban de sobremanera.

-_ Primero se tiene que dilatar la entrada, para eso existen los lubricantes o en su defecto, la saliva. Le dolerá al principio, pero después no dejará de pedirte por más jujujujuju. Si eres de esos que le van el sexo duro, te recomiendo...._

-¡Apágalo!-exigió cabreado el vengador.

-Pero si aún no ha acabado el programa -la mirada de furia que le envió el azabache fue suficiente para que apagase la radio.

Este salió disparado de la habitación, buscaba algo desesperadamente; su Sharingan echaba chispas, ya había sacado a Kusanagi y estaba más que dispuesto a utilizarla. De su boca solo salía un nombre…

-¡Orochimaru! ¿¡Dónde estás, picha floja!? -bueno, no sólo el nombre, sino también el apodo.

Detectó el chakra que estaba buscado, se percató de que ese pasillo nunca lo había cruzado. Corriendo, llegó a la puerta y de una patada la derrumbó y entró en la habitación con violencia. Miró con una cara de loco a su alrededor hasta encontrar esa cara pálida y esos ojos parecidos a la de una serpiente; el Sannin estaba con unos cascos en las orejas y hablando por un micrófono. Tenía una cara de salido total.

-Me lo cargo -Sasuke dio un puñetazo al cristal que le separaba de su presa. Resultado de todo eso: cristal intacto y la mano del vengador adolorida -Pero, ¿de qué esta hecho este cristal? Como duele -se llevo la mano a su boca y lamió sus enrojecidos nudillos, por poco y se rompe la mano. El ruido alertó al Sannin que paró el programa, dando paso a música; este abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Sasuke. Ya se oía como música de fondo la canción "_buenas noches, hasta mañana…" (para que los que no lo conozcan, esta música es de un programa infantil llamado, los Lunis) _y seguía.

-Hombre, Sasuke-kun sigues despierto. No creo que puedas romper ese cristal, me costó 6000 ryus; es de una aleación bastante fuerte pero ahora que lo veo, aún sigues despierto ¿No puedes dormir pensando en mi? Kukukukuku -no, definitivamente ese comentario no ayudó al mal humor y a los instintos homicidas del vengador. Este le cogió del kimono; a Orochimaru le descendían de la cabeza muchas gotitas de sudor, la cara de Sasuke era terrorífica.

-¡Tú! ¿¡Pero qué cojones estás haciendo!? ¡Si reconocen tu voz, sabrán en dónde estamos y nos vendrán a buscar! ¿¡Qué tienes en el cerebro!? ¿¡Serrín!? -el vengador estaba fuera de sí ¿Es que el Sannin no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos o qué pasa aquí?

-Sasuke-kun, tranquilo, no pueden saber donde estamos. Esta frecuencia sólo la oyen la gente de este país -el azabache soltó de mala gana al Sanin, su mal humor se aplacó un poco. Se disponía a irse, pero una mano le sujetó -fuiste muy malo al dejarme así -el portador del Sharingan ya sabía de que hablaba, cuando le dejó solo en su cuarto en esa posición tan indecente.

-¿Kabuto no te solucionó el calentón? -le dijo de forma burlesca

-Verás, Kabuto ya está pagando por su osadía. Mira que utilizar ese vibrador sin preparación -el vengador no entendía de qué hablaba, pero prefirió no saberlo. Seguro que era algo depravado y asqueroso.

-¿Y qué has hecho con él? -la sonrisa macabra del ojos amarillo le indicó que la suerte del de las gafas era bastante jodida

-Jojojojo, digamos que el castigo que le he impuesto, es dulce -rió socarronamente.

Dentro del denso bosque no se escuchaban ruidos, todo estaba silencioso. Más adentro, todavía se divisaba una colmena de abejas gigante del tamaño de una casa; en ella, había montones de abejas gigantes dormidas y junto a ellas, sus larvas, pero lo que mas sobresalía del lugar era un chico amordazado. Estaba asustado y temblaba por la impotencia en la que estaba.

-Si no me muevo, no me picarán, Si no me muevo no me picarán -repetía murmurando el de cabello plateado -el muy jodío no se quejaba cuando le perforé con el vibrador de Snoopy, solo se oían sus jadeos y ``Motto, motto. Sasuke-kun pero que grande la tienes ´´ ``Perfórame. Ya decía yo que los Uchihas tenían que ser unas bestias en la cama, ¡oh si!´´ De eso no se quejaba el muy cabrón, pero claro, descubierto el pastel, va, me amordaza con esta cuerda llena de su chakra y me pone aquí. Pero que mamón es -Kabuto se le había formado una gran vena en la frente, estaba muy enfadado. Él le complace y lo único que hace el Sannin es meterle aquí.

-¡Ni las gracias da! ¡Si ha sido el mejor polvo de su vida! -gritó a todo pulmón el de las gafas, cegado por su ira. Ese grito ocasionó que varias abejas se despertarán furiosas; todas ellas miraron a la misma dirección. Si, al idiota que se le ocurrió gritar en medio de un enjambre de abejas gigante -Mierda…-fue lo último que dijo antes de que todas las ellas se abalanzasen hacia él.

Volviendo con Orochimaru y Sasuke, este último ya se disponía a irse, pero otra vez el Sannin le sujetó la mano. El joven, malhumorado, le dirigió una mirada furiosa al Sanin ¿Qué quería ahora el pesado ese que no le dejaba marcharse en paz?

-¿Y ahora qué quieres? -dijo fastidiado el vengador -Ya puedes seguir con tu programa para pervertidos -el Sannin le entregó una bolsa negra; el portador del Sharingan dudó por unos momentos de cogerla, los regalos de su maestro nunca presagiaban nada bueno. Sólo le traían quebraderos de cabeza, ya tenía la prueba en su habitación, pero, la curiosidad le venció y lo cogió. Al revisar su contenido, tres mega venas salieron de su cabeza, su cara era tapada por su pelo y los temblores de ira ya empezaban a asomar.

-¿Qué cojones es esto?-preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

-¿Pues no lo ves? Son compresas y tampones para la regla -informó el Sannin -Como tus pantalones estaban llenos de sangre, supuse que te daría corte contarme que te había venido la regla -si, Orochimaru aún creía que al muchacho le había venido la menstruación. De la sombra de la cara de Sasuke, se asomaron dos ojos que brillaban de un rojo intenso, igual a las de un demonio enfurecido.

-Soy...un....hombre...-las palpitaciones del corazón del vengador estaban desbocadas, hasta le costaba hablar-No me puede...venir...la....regla...

-Pero si eres mi uke favorito, seguro que la tienes y eres muy tímido para decírmelo, jujujuju -ya está, lo había dicho, la frase tabú para Sasuke: ``Ser uke ´. El azabache se fue directo a cerrar la puerta y su mirada se dirigió al Sannin, la sonrisa tan siniestra que esbozó el vengador más su transformación al nivel dos del sello, le alertaron de que iba a sentir mucho pero que mucho dolor.

-Jajajajaja, de esta no sales vivo, picha floja- sólo se oyó un ``No, espera Sasuke-kun, no, no ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!´´ luego de eso.

Sasuke volvió a su habitación, estaba cansado y cabreado; lo que menos quería era volver a ver la cara del Sannin de las serpientes. El sello yacía otra vez dormido, claro, después de descargar su mala leche. Entró en la habitación y se tumbó en la cama, quería dormir. Necesitaba descansar su cuerpo de tanta tensión, pero, una voz le despertó.

-Amo, ha vuelto. Yo ya estoy recargada -dijo feliz la esfera -antes se fue muy enfadado ¿Fue por mi culpa?- ella se preocupaba por si otra vez había metido la pata; Sasuke la miró y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No es tu culpa-la esfera se tranquilizó ante ese comentario -¿Pero cómo te has recargado si aún estabas al cincuenta por ciento cuando me fui? -recordó extrañado el azabache.

-Verá, cuando se enfadó, ese chakra violeta tan extraño fluyó de sus manos y era tan potente, que me recargó al instante -explicó detalladamente la bola de cristal-`` ¿Será por eso que tengo unas irremediables ganas de venganza? Ese chakra está maldito... seguro ´´-pensó con cascaditas de lágrimas internas

-Ah, fue eso -y otra vez cerró los ojos, pero la esfera le volvió a interrumpir.

-Entonces amo, ¿quiere ver lo que ha ocurri...?

-No -le interrumpió el azabache; la esfera ya no entendía nada, su amo siempre estaba cambiando de opinión -Tengo el presentimiento de que a Naruto no le ha pasado nada, es una corazonada.

-`` Este chico aunque quiera verse despreocupado, seguramente tiene miedo de ver algo que no le guste ´´-la esfera estaba preocupada por su dueño, se le veía algo deprimido. Normal, pero de pronto, se percató de algo.

-Amo, ¿qué lleva en la mano? -el vengador notó como tenía un bulto en la mano. Cuando comprobó lo que era, una gota le resbaló en la sien, tenía una compresa de las que le compró Orochimaru. Cabreado, empleó la técnica del katón gokakyuu no jutsu y quemó la maltita compresa; la esfera no entendía el comportamiento de su amo, bueno, no era la primera vez que le pasaba el no comprender los arranques asesinos y violentos de su dueño, así que lo dejó correr. Mejor no preguntar por qué había quemado esa cosa tan extraña.

-Oye, he llegado a una conclusión -la esfera notó que la voz de su amo tenía un tono de decisión impresionante -He decidido que me vuelvo a Konoha, al lado de Naruto.

-¿Qué?-`` Mi amo quiere volver a su villa, se nota que quiere cortar muchas cabezas. Por lo menos se ha animado un poco, claro, pensando en venganzas y las cosas indecentes que le hará al joven Naruto ´´.

-Lo que has oído, estoy harto. Saber que Naruto esta rodeado de muchos pervertidos, especialmente ese psicópata de la arenilla y esa copia barata. Él es mío y de nadie más -el cuerpo entero del vengador ardía con el fuego de los celos y la esperanza, no todo estaba perdido. Sólo tenía que volver, matar a unos cuantos, declararse a su kitsune, tirárselo a gusto y terminado el asunto. La esfera también era adivina y eso que no estaba en sus funciones -Mañana por la mañana nos iremos.

-``Rodeado de pervertidos dice, pero si él es el peor de todos ´´-buena reflexión de la esfera, era la mas acertada -Como usted diga mi amo, ¿Quiere que encienda el despertador a alguna hora en concreto? -a estas alturas, el vengador no le sorprendía las múltiples opciones con las que contaba la bola de cristal.

-A las siete-respondió sin mucho ánimo el portador del Sharingan.

-¿Quiere alguna melodía en especial?-a Sasuke se le resbaló un gota por la cabeza.

-No, solo el típico 'ring' que hace un despertador normal.

-Claro, como usted ordene -y se metió en la cama. No tendría muchas horas de sueño, pero necesitaba descansar para poder levantarse con energías. La última imagen que cruzó por su mente fue la sonrisa radiante de su kitsune, después de eso, se durmió.

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Chapter 6 La contraseña y el trato

Lo dicho, ff me odia, y mucho xDD. ¿Hay alguien detrás de esta página? Yo empiezo a dudarlo xD. Pero tengo fe xD hermanos y hermanas xDD. EA, pues como siempre la paginita me jode mucho, y no puedo subir como dios manda los capis, ergo no actualizo, y ergo os impaciento. Ayyy, bueno, ya he vuelto con otro capi, espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis con salud x3

Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto no me pertenece (sino, ya estaría en la bañera con Itachi *¬*) si no que le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.

Notas:

-….- Habla el personaje.

-''…''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas.

(……) Notas de la autora.

El despertador sonó, Sasuke puso su mano encima de sus parpados, masajeándolos. Sólo había dormido un par de horas y aún se sentía algo cansado, pero tenía que levantarse para poder irse lo más rápido posible a la villa; tenía que encontrarse con Naruto, tenía que explicarle tantas cosas. Decidido, se levantó, perdiendo así el calor de las sábanas.

Empezó a recoger las pocas pertenencias que tenía, dejó el kimono que le regaló Orochimaru y se puso una camisa con el símbolo de su familia, pantalones negros y las típicas sandalias de ninja. Por último, recogió la foto del equipo siete. La miró con nostalgia, echaba de menos a todos los de la foto; Sakura, con sus insistentes declaraciones de amor. Era pesada, engreída, pero era su compañera que muchas veces le curó las heridas en el combate y que se preocupaba por él; después, estaba su sensei. Nunca llegaba a la hora, le fastidiaba siempre esperarle, siempre leía ese librito porno que él llamaba "obra de arte", pero gracias a Kakashi-sensei, aprendió el Chidori y aumentaron sus habilidades considerablemente, hasta le aconsejó que no se fuera por el camino de la venganza, que solo le dejaría un gran vacío. Era un buen profesor de eso no cabía duda, tenía sus manías como todo ser humano pero era un buen tipo.

Y por último, vio a la razón por la que volvía a Konoha, ese dobe que no cesaba en su busca para traerlo de vuelta, ese dobe que se dejó la piel, entrenando estos años para ir tras él, ese dobe que se preocupaba por los demás antes que por sí mismo, ese dobe al que él ama y daría lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa tan radiante que tiene. Dios, cuanto le echaba de menos, no podía aguantar que se lo arrebatasen. Su kitsune dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien, se lo ha estado preguntado mil veces pero no sabría quien es ¿Podría él declararse? ¿Podría Naruto perdonarle por haberle dejado de esa manera tan violenta en el Valle del Fin?

-Amo, es hora de partir -la voz de la esfera le sacó de sus pensamientos; el azabache cabeceó como afirmación y se llevó su bolsa de viaje a la espalda. Miró por ultima vez lo que fue su hogar durante estos últimos tres años, caminó por los pasillos lentamente sin apresurarse, como queriendo grabar cada rincón de esta estancia. Después, se dirigió al dojo, lo miró detenidamente sin prisas, había algunos rastros de sangre en él que se han secado con el tiempo. Su sangre, la que derramó con los entrenamientos, cegado por el odio y la desesperanza, pero siempre pensando en la persona que mas amaba. Sonrió de medio lado al ver donde había pateado en los huevos a Orochimaru, ese fue un buen día, si señor, sin duda un buen día.

Siguió caminando y recordando lo que le había pasado estos últimos tres años, sus entrenamientos, las excentricidades del Sannin y sus intentos de meterle mano. Al recordar eso, empezó a caminar un poco más rápido y una vena se le infló en la cabeza. Dios sabe como pudo aguantar a ese maniaco sexual durante estos tres años, cada vez que buscaba algún recuerdo agradable con el Sannin, sólo se encontraba con recuerdos donde él se le insinuaba, se metía en su cama, intentaba besarle, le tocaba el culo o le miraba descaradamente. La vena se seguía inflando más y más, se paró en seco y con un puñetazo, hizo un gran boquete en la pared.

-Amo ¿Está usted...bien? -preguntó temerosa la pobre esfera.

-Estoy perfectamente -respondió secamente el azabache y siguió con su recorrido, hasta que divisó una gran puerta de acero. El azabache sacó a Kusanagi y se dispuso a cortar la puerta, dio un gran salto y empuñado su espada, asestó un golpe a la puerta, pero no se rompió. Con el impacto, la espada vibró y transmitió la vibración a todo el cuerpo del vengador, pasados unos minutos en que su cuerpo dejó de moverse por la vibración, empezó a formar sellos, y de su mano, salió una gran cantidad de electricidad, formado el Chidori. Tomó carrerilla, y, con toda la velocidad que le dieron sus piernas, estampó su técnica en la puerta. Hubo una gran explosión y una gran cantidad de humo cubrió el lugar, sólo pasaron diez segundos para que se dispersara el humo y el azabache comprobó con asombro que la puerta no tenía ningún rasguño. No hacía falta hacer el katon porque sabía que sería inútil.

-Ya me avisó ayer Orochimaru que esta puerta no se iba a abrir si no digo la contraseña -el vengador se sentó en el suelo, como mentalizándose para hacer algo difícil.

-Amo, ¿El picha floja le va a dejar salir sin más? -la esfera no se creía que ese pederasta obsesionado con el cuerpo de su amo le dejase salir libre, aquí había trampa. Algo habían hablado esos dos, o le habría dado la paliza del siglo para que le dejase irse. Algo tenía que haber hecho su dueño para que le dejase marchar.

-Después te explicaré todos los detalles, sólo te diré que ese subnormal está de acuerdo con que me vaya. Ahora déjame concentrarme y mentalizarme para lo que viene -el azabache cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos debajo de su pecho, necesitaba toda la concentración y paciencia para lo que iba a hacer. Sería difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo para salir de aquí.

-`` ¿Mentalizarse? ¿Concentrarse? ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer que necesite tanta concentración? Será algún jutsu o técnica súper poderosa. Esto va a ser espectacular, seguro ´´-pasada una hora, el azabache se puso de pie, pero se tambaleó un poco, sujetándose la pierna -Amo ¿Qué le ocurre? -preguntó la esfera.

-Mierda, se me ha dormido las piernas de tanto estar sentado en la misma posición -a la esfera se le cayó una gota por la cabeza -Bien, ya es hora -a Sasuke se le tiñeron las mejillas, estaba sudando y volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como si esperase una tormenta o una avalancha que se le iba a caer encima. Reunió una gran cantidad de aire en los pulmones, dentro de poco iba a pasar algo; la esfera se extraño, su amo estaba muy ruborizado y estaba nervioso ¿Qué tan complicada era esa técnica, para que sus facciones se contrajesen de esa manera, tan...rara?

-``Bien, allá voy´´ -La contraseña para salir al exterior es... ¡Orochimaru es el hombre más hermoso de las galaxia y yo, su fiel servidor Sas-UKE, dejo expuesto mi culito para que él lo perfore con su gran y potente miembro las veces que quiera! -pues si que fue espectacular. Allí se fue el prestigioso orgullo Uchiha, al retrete, dignidad cero; el azabache cayó al suelo abatido, con una gran aura depresiva cubriéndole. Lloraba internamente, él le gustaría llorar y desahogarse, pero quería conservar algo de lo que le quedaba de dignidad. La esfera por el contrario, si hubiese tenido boca ya se le hubiera desencajado de su sitio, su amo que era tan orgulloso. Ella pensó que después de eso, necesitará la ayuda de muchos especialistas para olvidar este suceso tan traumático, había podido pronunciar semejante....bueno, eso. No quería tampoco recordarlo, era demasiado para ella.

-Escúchame, ni una sola palabra de lo que has escuchado. Esto queda entre tú y yo -la mirada sádica que le dirigió su dueño fue suficiente para hacerla saber el destino que correría si decía algo de lo ha presenciado hoy -tu silencio me confirma que estas muy acojonada y que no dirás nada, bien -de repente se oyó un ruido, la gran puerta de acero se estaba abriendo y había una luz que les indicaba que ese era el exterior. Sasuke se dirigió a ella sin demora, salió de ella y la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

Al salir al exterior, el azabache tenía los ojos achicados por el repentino contacto con la luz, se frotó los ojos y al final, los abrió normalmente, acostumbrándose a los rayos del sol. Habían ido a parar en las afueras del país del sonido.

-Como hemos...

-No me preguntes, Orochimaru es raro hasta para las salidas. No sé que tiene en la cabeza ese tío -``Bueno, además de los pensamientos impuros y de querer tener su propio parvulario para su ideas perversas, no sé como hemos podido llegar hasta aquí ´´.

-Y dígame joven amo, ¿cómo él picha floja le ha dejado salir así sin más?

-Veamos, te empezaré a explicar como fue que ese descerebrado me ha dejado irme. Verás...

_Después de que cerrar la puerta, Sasuke con su transformación al nivel dos, le explicó a Orochimaru con unos sólidos argumentos que él era un hombre y como tal, no le podía venir la regla. La maravillosa explicación terminó con un Sannin con múltiples contusiones, cuatro costillas rotas, la nariz partida, órganos internos afectados, mano derecha rota y la otra ensangrentada, pies doblados, ojos amoratados, labio partido y el pelo chamuscado seguramente por el katon. Si es que Sasuke cuando quiere es muy "delicado''._

_-Lo...que...arff...me...jode más es que después cambias...ufff de cuerpo y te quedas tan pancho...ufff -el azabache estaba sudando y cansado, claro, con tanto ejercicio de persuasión cualquiera se cansa._

_-Kukukuku, mira que eres susceptible, mi querido Sasuke-kun -el Sannin aunque estuviese a las puertas de la muerte de la tremenda paliza que le han dado, él sigue flirteando con el azabache -Me has dado unos azotes por ser un chico malo. Sabes que me gusta que seas rudo…_

_-``Este no escarmienta ´´-bueno, tengo que decirte que me voy. Dejó este lugar y me vuelvo a mi villa -el Sannin esbozó una sonrisa siniestra._

_-¿Y te crees que te voy a dejar salir así sin más? Te recuerdo que eres mi contenedor, te he entrenado para que cumplieses tu venganza y después, me podría apoderar de tu cuerpo._

_-¿Y en qué momento te dije que aceptaba que me poseyeras? -el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado -Sabes que no puedes vencerme, soy más fuerte que tú, pero si quieres te puedo dar un consejo -el Sannin lo miraba atento a todo lo que iba a decir-Yo no soy el único candidato, dime sensei -su voz era de ironía pura-¿Y Kabuto? ¿Nunca has pensado en él como un candidato? -el de las serpientes le miró con el ceño fruncido -Veo que no ¿No te das cuenta de que él es mejor partido que yo?_

_-¿¡Cómo puedes compararle contigo que provienes de uno de los clanes más poderosos que haya existido!? Además de la barrera de sangre que posees y el Sharingan, ese ojo es algo muy valioso en las batallas y con él, se pueden hacer los mejores genjustsus -el Sannin se estaba alterando, sabía perfectamente que no podría retener al Uchiha -Yo te enseñé lo que sabes. Gracias a mí, ahora eres tan fuerte -recurriría al chantaje si era preciso, para que su mejor contenedor no se fuera de su lado. Mal plan, estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, el tío más frío de la faz de la tierra. Este en vez de sentirse culpable, se sentía muy bien al ver al de ojos dorados suplicarle que se quedase con él. Era tan gratificante ver a esa rata rogando._

_-Picha floja escúchame, Kabuto tiene, aunque me cueste admitirlo, una habilidad de regeneración nunca vista -el Sannin no estaba completamente decidido, Kabuto era una buena opción, pero el tener en posición el Sharingan era algo demasiado valioso para él. Sasuke, viendo la incertidumbre en la cara del Sannin, le expuso otra idea que de seguro le iba a gustar más -Y en el tema sexual ¿Qué tal?-de repente, la orejas del Sannin se agrandaron y sus ojos brillaban con un toque de lujuria._

_-`` Mírale, ahora si que me presta atención el muy cabroncete´´ -¿No te gustaría que el cuatro ojos cumpliera con todas tus perversiones? ¿No te encantaría ponerle a cuatro patas y que gimiera tu nombre? Imagínatelo -Sasuke hizo el jutsu de cambio de voz, imitando así al de pelo gris - "Oh, Orochimaru-sama deme más fuerte, pártame en dos mmm…" "No pare, no pare, pero que grande la tiene ahhh..." -`` Dios, lo que tengo que hacer para salir de este lugar, qué patético ´´ -el Sannin ya se le estaba haciendo la boca agua de sólo imaginárselo._

_-Límpiate las babas y responde -la paciencia se le estaba agotando al vengador._

_-Sasuke-kun, tú vuelves a la villa por culpa de Uzumaki Naruto ¿Cierto?-el azabache frunció el ceño, mientras que el Sannin se le ensanchaba la sonrisa -Veo que si, te propondré un trato. Supongamos que acepto quedarme con Kabuto como tu sustituto, pero a cambio, tú tendrás que hacer algo por mi -Sasuke sentía que el trato que le iba a exponer el amante de las serpientes no le iba a gustar en nada._

_-Y dime ¿de qué se trata?-``Que mal rollo me esta dando esto…´´_

_-Que cuando te tires a Naruto-kun, vengas a la radio y cuentes tu experiencia sexual con él. Si puedes, también tráelo contigo -al vengador se le abrieron los ojos con desmesura como si se le fueran a salir de la cara, estaba tan shockeado por lo acababa de decir la serpiente. Exponer sus intimidades a todo el país del sonido, seguro que todo el mundo le reconocía y pasaría una vergüenza bastante grande -Entonces, ¿qué me dices?_

_-Ni de coña._

_-Oh que pena, con las múltiples fotos que tengo de tu zorrito favorito, en poses bastante interesantes y también bañándose, pero claro, tú no las quieres. Para otra persona será -el pelinegro le cogió del cuello y le estaba zarandeando como un poseso._

_-Iré, iré a esa mierda de programa, ¡pero dame esas fotos! -el Sannin que casi se quedaba sin aire, hizo una señal con la mano de que le soltase. El vengador reticente, le soltó, Orochimaru daba grandes bocanadas, intentando recuperar el aire en sus pulmones._

_-Vale, entonces trato hecho -el Sannin levantó la mano para sellar el trato, pero el Uchiha la rechazó_

_-Antes muerto que tocarte, seguro que te aprovechas y me sobas entero -el de ojos amarillos sonrió de forma pervertida, ya que había adivinado sus intenciones -¿Lo ves? Si es que te tengo calado -el azabache se disponía a salir, pero el Sannin se interpuso en su camino_

_-¿Y ahora que quieres? Tengo que irme a dormir, que mañana madrugo -dijo hastiado el de ojos negros._

_-No puedes salir de la guarida sin la contraseña -el aludido negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no sabía de que hablaba -Tú ya conoces donde esta la puerta gigantesca de acero -el azabache afirmó con la cabeza -Bien, pues para salir al exterior necesitas la contraseña para que la puerta se pueda abrir._

_-Pues dímela -exigió el vengador, el Sannin sonrió satisfecho ante la impaciencia del azabache_

_-La contraseña es....._

-Amo ¿qué le pasa? Su cara se ha puesto azul-y era verdad la cara de Sasuke se había

puesto azul, como si fuese a vomitar en ese mismo instante.

-Es que acordarme de esa contraseña...se me revuelven las tripas. Ya te imaginarás como acabo todo ¿no?

-`` Le diste otra paliza, seguro ´´-No sé que decirle...-el azabache ya recuperado de sus náuseas, enarcó una ceja ¿De verdad que no podía adivinar el resultado?

-Le di otra paliza y después volví a la habitación -dijo como si nada el pelinegro.

-``Lo sabía ´´ -Ah, se lo merecía -``Pero que violento es este chico ´´-después de explicarle todo, el azabache empezó a correr. Según a la velocidad que iba, llegaría en dos días. Se adentró en un bosque, empezó a saltar por los árboles sin parar en el trayecto y en su cabeza sólo había un pensamiento ``Naruto ´´ Una y otra vez repetía su nombre, quería verlo, quería abrazarlo, quería…un momento, él tenía la esfera.

-``Un pequeño descanso no me matará, llevo cuatro horas saltando como un mono estúpido ´´-de su bolsa de viaje, sacó a la esfera y la puso en su regazo.

-``Ay, que mareo ´´-la pobre estaba mareada de tanto saltito por aquí saltito por allí -Amo, ¿qué sucede?

-Necesito verle -la esfera comprendió y empezó a encenderse. El 'loading' salió otra vez, ganándose el bufido de molestia del vengador. Pasados unos minutos, la imagen se aclaró.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Gaara, por quinta vez, dime por qué tienes el ojo morado -preguntaba preocupado y alterado el rubio.

-¿Por qué no responde Kazekage?-ese era Sai, que con un sarcasmo notable en su voz, se dirigió al pelirrojo. El chico ya iba pillando lo que eran las palabras ironía y sarcasmo, Gaara le dirigió una mirada de odio -Si quiere se lo explico...

-¡No hace falta! ya te lo he dicho Naruto, me caí de la cama. Fin de la historia -el pelirrojo esta irritado y su semblante de frialdad era ahora de molestia, parecía que la mera presencia de Sai le alterase los nervios.

-Pero no sé, sólo con eso, no...-el kitsune no se tragaba la historia de su amigo, no oyó nada por la noche, ningún ruido -No oí nada anoche.

-Cuando te duermes mi querido Naru-chan, ya no te das cuenta de nada. En las misiones siempre te pasa.

-Pero Sai, tampoco es que estuviera muerto dattebayo...-infló las mejillas graciosamente, indignado porque le dijeran que no tenía los sentidos ninja siempre alerta.

-Perdón Naruto -le sonrió falsamente, como siempre. Al rubio se le cayó una gota en la cabeza y a Gaara, ya se le asomaba una vena en la cabeza

-``Pues, no se le nota muy arrepentido que digamos ´´ -pensaron al unísono los dos jóvenes.

-Bueno, a mí se me ha encomendado llevar al Kazekage a una buena posada. Naruto, nos vemos luego. Kazekage, por favor acompáñeme -a Sai no se le quitaba la sonrisita falsa de la cara, eso ponía mas furioso a Gaara que cabreado, se fue junto al ANBU.

-Vale, adiós. Que raros están, bueno, yo me voy a entrenar; dentro de poco tendré que buscar al teme y tengo que estar en forma -levantó el puño en signo de estar animado -Esta vez te recuperaré, maldito baka -muchas chicas al verle con esa pose y esa sonrisa decidida, empezaron a dar grititos de histeria, se oían frases como "kyaaaa" "Dios, que bueno está" "¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!" "¡Pero que mono!" "Me lo quiero comer con salsa picante, grrr".

-"Si no salgo de aquí pronto, no cuento con mantener mi virginidad intacta"-el pobre muchacho tenía la cara con el color del pelo de Gaara, ser acosado siempre por esas mujeres y esas frases tan comprometedoras; él no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Salió corriendo de allí avergonzado, la última frase que oyó de lejos fue "¡Que ese culo no pase hambre!".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Anota esto en la agenda que tienes insertada -la voz de Sasuke parecía calmada, pero el Sharingan en sus ojos daba a entender que estaba de todo, menos calmado.

-Si amo, dígame ¿Qué quiere que anote? -``Ya me lo imagino´´.

-Que cada una de esas chicas que han osado decirle esas guarradas a mi Naruto... ¡Están muertas! -a la esfera se le cayeron tres gotazas en la cabeza, ya se lo esperaba.

-``Pero cuantas venganzas tengo anotadas en la agenda, hasta el vendedor del supermercado donde va a comprar ramen ese joven esta anotado, y solo por decirle los buenos días. Que posesivo ´´.

-Vamos, ya hemos descansado demasiado. Además, le tengo que hacer muchas preguntas a ese gilipollas de la arena, pero por la cara que tenía, no se veía muy satisfecho -`` ¿Qué habrá pasado esa noche?´´-y otra vez se dispuso a seguir por el camino que le llevaría a la villa de Konoha.

CONTINUARÁ .


	7. Chapter 7 Vaya encuentro

¡Hay minasan!, no me lo digáis, queréis ahorcarme xD, que si, no seáis tímidos, que se que tenéis ganas de coger un machete y hacer malabares conmigo xD. Ya sabéis, la uni, otros fics que actualizar, Murphy que me la tiene jurada xD. Vamos todas esas maravillas xD.

Bueno, además de la actualización, vengo a dejar el link de mi LJ, para empezar a responder vuestros reviews, porque ff no deja responderlos xD. Os dejo el link, espero que se vea UU.

Aquí el link de mi LJ, para que veáis las respuestas de vuestros reviews en ff: . También lo pondré en mi profile, por si no se ve en el capitulo actualizado ^^. Así no os perderéis x3.

Este capi va a ser muy jodido para Sasuke, bueno todos los capis que he escrito lo pasa mal XD así que este no es la excepción. Pero este tiene recompensa, no voy a ser siempre tan tan mala con el chaval XDDD.

Disclaimer: la serie de Naruto no me pertenece (si así lo fuera, Kakashi-sensei me estaría enseñado como hacer las múltiples posiciones que aparecen en el Icha Icha Paradais XDDDD) si no que le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei

Notas:

-......-Habla el personaje

-''.....''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas

(........) Notas de la autora

--------------------0---------------------------0--------------------------------0----------------

En algunas ramas de árboles se podía distinguir rastros de sangre, parecía como si hubiera habido alguna batalla y mucha gente hubiese resultado herida, pero no se discernía ni gente ni armas tiradas como suele ocurrir en una lucha, sino más bien un joven que saltaba de árbol en árbol con una rapidez pasmosa. Mientras saltaba, tenía las mejillas coloradas y se iba tapando la nariz ¿Es que tuvo algún accidente? ¿Le habrían atacado? No, lo que le pasaba era que...

-Amo, le dije que no mirase tantas veces el video en donde salía el joven Naruto en el baño, ¿no ve que le afecta demasiado?-pues si, esa era la razón de tanta sangre. Sasuke, para reponer "fuerzas", le pidió a la bola de cristal que le mostrase la primera vez que vio a su kitsune en ella; la esfera que no podía desobedecer una orden, le mostró la imagen. Resultado de todo esto: una hemorragia nasal masiva; si es que algunos no aprenden.

-``Tendría que haber borrado esa imagen, pero si lo hubiese hecho, mi amo volvía a la guarida y me metía en el culo de ese pederasta ´´.

-Ese dobe es demasiado…-``sexy, violable, hermoso, guapo, comestible, apetecible…Vamos, dilo Sasuke´´-…Idiota -aún se seguía tapando la nariz.

-``El único idiota que veo, eres tú ´´ -Amo, ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos? -preguntó la esfera; el vengador se lo pensó, calculando el tiempo que llevaban viajando, con la velocidad que iban, seguro que llegarían pronto.

-Esta noche, si, esta noche estaremos allí -respondió convencido de sus cálculos.

-Joven amo, no es por ser pesimista, pero usted...abandonó la villa. Eso es traición y...-la esfera estaba preocupada por el pelinegro, no quería que le pasase nada. Para ella, era el primer dueño que permanecía tanto tiempo con ella. Los otros o se volvían locos o la devolvían no satisfechos con los resultados obtenidos.

Siglos sin estar satisfecha con su trabajo. Pero un día, llega ese chiquillo violento, malhumorado, pesado, cascarrabias y la única manera de razonar con él era o a golpes o diciéndole la verdad en la cara a gritos, pero fue el único en preocuparse por ella, a su manera, pero se preocupó por ella. Podría haberla dejado en ese lugar con ese pervertido, pero se la llevó con él. Ella era útil al fin.

-Te preocupas demasiado por mi- el azabache sonrió de medio lado -Tontorrona, estaré bien -la voz del vengador era dulce, para así tranquilizar a la esfera.

-``Si, es el mejor amo que he tenido ´´-pensó contenta la esfera de que su amo la tranquilizase y sintiendo que cada vez se hacía más amiga de él -Oiga amo, tengo una duda.

-Eres igual a ese dobe -le cortó el azabache.

-¿Eh? -la esfera no entendía de lo que hablaba.

-Él siempre se preocupa por los demás, siempre está pendiente de que sus amigos estén bien. Si tenías algún problema, podías contar con él -la esfera pensó que cada vez que él vengador hablaba de ese rubio, siempre lo hacía con una voz tierna y una sonrisa sincera en la cara. Le alegraba ver que su dueño iba por fin a ver al chico que le quitaba el sueño, y por decirlo también, grandes cantidades de sangre -y también que habláis mucho.

-``Yo teniendo pensamientos agradables de él y el muy idiota tenía que fastidiarlo ´´ -Amo, tengo una duda -volvió a repetir la esfera.

-Pues, dila.

-¿Ha pensado usted en lo que le va a decir al joven Naruto cuando ambos se encuentren? -al aludido se le abrieron bien los ojos, un tic asomó por uno de sus ojos ¿Cómo no había caído en eso? Era lo primero que tendría que haber pensado -``por la cara de baka que pone, no se lo había pensado ´´.

-Pues...eso es, cuando me lo encuentre le diré "hola dobe, ya he vuelto"-sonrisa marca Uchiha mode on. Gotaza cayendo por la cabeza de la esfera.

- ''¿Pero en qué piensa este chico?´´-Amo, si le dice eso, no le gustará. El joven Naruto se merece un poco de…respeto -Sasuke frunció el ceño indignado, él respetaba mucho a Naruto. Si volvía por él ¿Qué más quería que le demostrase?

-¿Me estas diciendo que no respeto al dobe? -Sasuke estaba realmente enfadado y la esfera ya sabía que iba a reaccionar así,

-``En primer lugar, no le tendrías que llamar dobe ´´-Amo, no se enfade, pero no quise decir que no le respetaba en general, lo que quise decir es que ese saludo que usted ha pensado para el joven Naruto, no es que digamos muy fino. Eso, fino.

-Ah, eso. El dobe y yo siempre hemos sido así el uno con el otro, fino no existe entre nosotros -dijo más calmado, ya que se le fue el enfado -Si siempre nos peleábamos todo el rato, no había día en que no discutíamos los dos, pero claro, siempre era yo él que ganaba las peleas.

-``¿Cómo pudo ese joven aguantar a semejante capullo?´´ -Bueno, como usted lo prefiera, pero yo ya le avise -la esfera no estaba muy segura de que su amo iba a hacer lo correcto presentándose así de brusco ante el rubio, pero él era su dueño. Un dueño muy violento y al que más vale no llevar la contraria demasiado tiempo, sino, otra vez saldrá ese chakra violeta y ella no quería eso. Todo menos eso -Espero tenga suerte amo.

Llevaban todo el día y la tarde saltando, corriendo, brincando, bueno, lo hacía Sasuke; la pobre esfera sólo se mareaba de lo movidito que era el viaje. La esfera le siguió preguntando al vengador sobre su antigua vida en la villa; le preguntó sobre amigos, enemigos, de todo. El azabache respondía con sus típicos monosílabos, véase, "mm" o "hm" por poner un ejemplo o respondía con frases cortas, o le decía que se callase que era muy pesada, pero sólo pasaban 5 minutos y volvía a preguntarle cosas. Sasuke resignado, tenía que responder, hasta que llegó el tema sobre su familia.

-Oiga, ¿y cómo es su familia? Nunca me ha hablado de ellos-la mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció y sus ojos perdieron un poco de su brillo -Joven…amo.

-Están todos muertos -la esfera se sorprendió y se entristeció ante eso.

-Gomen, no quería…

-No lo sabías, así que no lo hiciste con mala intención -le cortó el azabache, haciendo que sus palabras no alarmaran a la susodicha -Es la razón por la que me fui de la villa

-Es por esa susodicha venganza -``Amo, usted ha sufrido mucho. Por eso su carácter es tan frío…por eso le cuesta tanto expresar sus sentimientos ´´.

-Si, mi hermano fue quien los mató a todos -``Calma Sasuke, calma. Ahora no es momento de dejarse llevar por la ira''- Y me dejó a mí vivo. Cada día...-parecía que le costase hablar del tema, ya que su voz se iba apagando.

-Amo, no hace falta que me hable de su pasado. Ahora usted ha cambiado, ya no es movido por la venganza, bueno, quiere vengarse de los que se acercan al joven Naruto, pero...anoo...-paró de hablar ya que su dueño estaba temblando -Amo, lo siento. Le juro que...

-Puajajajajajajajaja - ya no sabía que pensar, ahora se estaba riendo ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? Más loco de lo que ya está –Definitivamente, jajaja, eres igual que él. Siempre que metía la pata y jejejeje, quería disculparse, se liaba más y…sólo acababa diciendo tonterías. Gracias, me has animado - "¿Quién es este?" "¿Y qué han hecho con mi amo?" Eso era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a la esfera, se ha reído a carcajada limpia, sin ver sufrimiento ajeno. Eso era un milagro -Sólo tú y ese usuratonkachi me habéis hecho reír así, siéntete afortunada-y otra ronda de sonrisa made in Uchiha.

-``Ya ha vuelto, mi amo. Tan capullo como siempre ´´-la noche ya había caído y ya se divisaba la villa, Sasuke aceleró el paso. Cuando ya estaban cerca de la puerta, el vengador se escondió detrás de unos árboles y escondió todo rastro de chakra.

Saltó por arriba de la puerta de entrada sin hacer ruido, después, tomó un atajo que le llevaría más rápido hacia la casa de Naruto. Ya tenía ganas de ver a ese dobe escandaloso. Al fin había llegado a la puerta del apartamento del rubio, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, su respiración era muy acelerada, sudaba a mares. Si señores, Sasuke Uchiha, el tío más prepotente del mundo, estaba nervioso.

Vio una de las ventanas abiertas, como siempre, el rubio era muy descuidado. Entró después de musitar un leve ``dobe ´´. Cuando ya estaba dentro, vio que la casa estaba vacía, ni rastro de su kitsune, ni de su chakra.

-Pero será idiota, yo que vengo a encontrarme con él y no está en su casa -la esfera estaba viendo en la frente de Sasuke la palabra baka.

-``¿Cómo iba a saber él que tú venias, animal de bellota?´´ -Amo, puede que este en otro lugar. Piense, ¿en qué sitio podría estar ahora? -el vengador estuvo un rato pensando, hasta que una bombillita se le iluminó encima de la cabeza.

-Seguro que está allí, vamos -salió cual felino sin emitir ruido alguno, corrió por los tejados y llegó por fin, el lugar donde había comenzado todo, donde se compuso el equipo siete y donde solían entrenar. Allí le vio, dormido bajo un árbol de los que había por los alrededores -Este usuratonkachi, no sabe que podría pillar un resfriado...

Avanzó despacio hasta él, se agachó y le acarició la cara. Dios, cuanto lo había añorado, tenía una cara tan pacífica cuando dormía. Transmitía tanta paz verle en ese estado; de su boca salían palabras incoherentes, pero pudo distinguir entre ellas ramen. Seguía siendo el mismo dobe que había dejado tres años atrás. De repente, con tanta caricia, Naruto se empezó a despertar.

-mm....me he quedado dormido -se tallaba sus ojos para poder distinguir el medio en el que se encontraba.

-Pues si dobe, te has quedado frito. Mira que dormirte aquí.

-Cállate Sasuke-teme, me duermo donde quiero -sólo pasaron 2 segundos y el rubio asimiló lo que estaba ocurriendo, se despertó completamente y giró su cabeza lentamente sin creerse lo que estaba viviendo, y por fin lo divisó, con su típica sonrisa cínica y esa pose de "soy mejor que tú, besa el suelo por donde piso."

Se levantó, estaba temblando levemente. Era él sin duda, era su chakra, el kitsune notó que el cuerpo y las facciones de Sasuke habían cambiado: ahora era más alto, seguramente más fuerte y su cara era mucho más madura.

-Hola usuratonkachi…-Naruto, con lágrimas en los ojos, aceleró el paso. Sasuke abrió los brazos en signo de esperarle, cuando estaban a centímetros el uno del otro, el rubio le da semejante puñetazo que le mandó directo a otro árbol mas lejos de la zona de entrenamiento. El kitsune, con pasos enfurecidos al igual que su cara, se fue directo hacia el azabache, le cogió de la solapa de la camisa y le miró con una cara demoníaca.

-``Si, ya se lo advertí, pero él ni caso´´ -ella ya se lo advirtió, si, pero algunos sólo aprenden por las malas.

-Después de tres años buscándote, entrenando como un loco y tú me vienes diciendo con aire de chulería "hola usuratonkachi" ¡Baka! -y otro puñetazo en la cara -Me dejaste malherido en el valle del fin y ahora ¿quieres que te abrace? -otro puñetazo, las lágrimas salían solas de los ojos del rubio -Me dejas tirado, jodido ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te iba decir hola? ¿Que te iba decir? "hombre teme, cuanto tiempo sin verte'' ¿Qué? ¿Salimos de fiesta por allí? -el azabache ya estaba sangrando por la comisura de la boca.

-Naru…

-¡Cállate, imbécil, cállate! No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti, eres idiota eres...¡eres mi idiota! -el kitsune no aguantó más y abrazó al vengador. Este no se hizo del rogar y le devolvió el abrazo, acariciándole el pelo en el proceso para calmarle de tanta agitación. Naruto lloró y lloró y al azabache sólo le salían palabras de disculpas y arrepentimiento.

Pasada unas dos horas en las que el rubio se fue tranquilizando y dejando de llorar, este levantó la cabeza y sus orbes azules se toparon con las negras del vengador. Se miraron durante un buen rato, Naruto analizando a Sasuke y este por el contrario, dejándose analizar.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? -la pregunta del millón ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que había vuelto para verle? ¿Porque deseaba gritarle a los cuatro vientos que él era suyo y que no aguantaba a los pervertidos que se acercaban a él? ¿Que le amaba y no podía vivir sin él?

-Verás, yo... he vuelto por...-le estaba costando horrores el decírselo, si sólo era una frase.

-Le has matado, por eso has vuelto -Sasuke no entendía nada -Me alegra de que por fin hayas cumplido tu venganza, ¿Qué? ¿Se siente bien tener las manos llenas de sangre?Ahora lo entendía, él creía que había vuelto por haber matado a su hermano, pero que equivocado estaba.

-Espera, eso...no es…-``no, no es lo que tú crees ´´.

-No me valen tus excusas, sé perfectamente que has vuelto por eso, que iba ser si no -se levantó con brusquedad, separándose del cuerpo del vengador. Se fue con pasos acelerados, dándole la espalda; el azabache no se hizo esperar y fue tras él -Si es que soy idiota, mira que pensar que tú habías cambiado.

-Pero déjame explicarme por lo menos.

-Los tartamudeos que salían por tu boca me dan a entender que no tienes nada que explicarme -en eso el kitsune tenía razón, de la boca del azabache no salió nada con sentido -Por lo menos sé que ahora estás vivo, eso me basta -ya habían vuelto al lugar de entrenamiento. Sasuke después de un gran esfuerzo, logró sujetar la mano de Naruto.

-¡Pero escúchame!

-No quiero, déjame maldito idiota -Sasuke aumentó la presión del brazo para que no se fuera -Me haces daño, suelta.

-¡Eres un dobe que no entiende nada! -ya se estaba enfadando el vengador por la impaciencia del kitsune.

-¡Tú eres el que no entiende nada! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por haber creado esos lazos contigo!-en vez de soltarle, ahora le sujetaba el brazo con más fuerza, como si así borrara las palabras dichas por el rubio.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? -el Sharingan ya asomaba por sus ojos -¡Repítelo!

-¡Déjame te he dicho! No tengo nada que decirte, me voy a mi casa. Tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, ¡Egoísta! -y le llamaba egoísta después de haber venido hasta aquí, después de haberse humillado ¿Pero por qué no le salían las malditas palabras para justificarse?

-¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte!

-¡Vete al diablo!

-Joven Naruto, el motivo por el que ha venido mi amo Sasuke es sólo por usted ¡No por haber cumplido su venganza!-el rubio se sorprendió, ¿de dónde provenía esa voz?

-¿Dios? -fue lo primero que pronunció el rubio, pensando que era un llamado divino. A Sasuke se le cayó una gota por la cabeza.

-No soy ninguna divinidad, soy la esfera de los deseos -el kitsune miró por aquí y por allá, buscando el origen de esa voz tan extraña, después, miró a Sasuke. Este sólo se limitó a soltar un bufido y señalar con su dedo su bolsa de viaje, el rubio, viendo la dirección de su dedo, se fue a recoger la bolsa. Miró otra vez al azabache, esperando su aprobación, este se la dio.

Un poco asustado por lo que podía contener, la abrió despacio, lo primero que divisó fueron unas fotos.

-¿Y esto? -iba a mirarlas, pero con una velocidad pasmosa, el vengador se las quitó.

-Eso no hace falta que lo mires, sigue buscando, que es la cosa que mas sobresale, dobe -`` Por poco y no lo cuento, si mira estas fotos, me hace el rasengan fijo ´´-molesto por el insulto, siguió buscando hasta toparse con una especie de bola de cristal, la cogió y empezó a revisarla.

-Encantada de conocerle, joven Naruto. Me han hablado mucho de usted -del susto, se le cayó la bola de cristal, pero por suerte, Sasuke rápidamente la cogió -Gracias amo.

-De nada- el rubio estaba flipando en colores, la bola esa ha hablado. Una sonrisita nerviosa asomó de su boca y un tic en el ojo, esto era surrealista.

-Teme ¿La bola acaba de hablar o yo me he vuelto loco?

-Las dos cosas -ante eso, el rubio infló las mejillas indignado, pero después, se acordó de todo lo que dijo la esfera -¿Es verdad lo que dijo antes esa esfera? de que volviste...

-Si, el volvió por usted -le cortó la esfera -Él no ha asesinado a su hermano. Volvió únicamente por usted y sólo por usted -el pelinegro estaba rojo y miraba a otro lado para no verle la cara a Naruto, de pronto, sintió que le daban un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Itai! ¿¡Pero a ti qué te pasa!?-pero el abrazo del kitsune le quitó todo el enfado-¿Es otra estrategia para pegarme? -su voz sonaba dulce porque sabía que al fin le había creído. No era el encuentro que había esperado, debido a los múltiples golpes que había recibido, pero el resultado le gustaba.

-Temeee ¿¡Por qué no me lo has dicho antes!?-los ojos de Naruto otra vez se estaban llenando de lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Dobe, si lo he....ah, déjalo -con un dedo, limpió las lagrimas de sus ojos –Sigues igual de llorón que siempre, jejeje.

-Baka, eres un idiota. Un completo idiota que...-paró de hablar al sentir que el azabache le besaba la frente, era una sensación cálida. Sus mejillas cobraron un tono carmín y sus ojos estaban más que abiertos.

-Al fin te callas, esa es parte de la disculpa -la sonrisa que tenía el vengador era sincera, no prepotente.

-S-Sigues siendo un baka -el sonrojo no se le quitaba.

-Si, si. Lo que tú digas -al rubio se le formó una sonrisa zorruna, seguía siendo el teme que conocía.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy. Al fin has vuelto y por mi- eso último lo dijo en un susurro -Me alegra que nuestra amistad siga intacta.

-``Amistad dice, si lo que quiero es declararme, pero veo que ahora no es el momento. No tengo huevos ´´ -Si, eso. Amistad.

-``Baka ¿Qué no se iba a declarar? Ay, es idiota, pero por lo menos todo se ha aclarado ´´.

-Vamos a mi casa, allí te tomas un té y me explicas detalladamente todo.

-¿No puede ser mañana? Así te lo explicaré con más ganas.

-He dicho ahora, en mi casa -los ojos del kitsune estaban rojos, pobre de él si le desobedecía.

-S…si…si -``Que carácter por dios ´´.

-``Jajajajaja, al fin alguien que mete en cintura a ese egocéntrico, me va a caer bien este chaval´´.

-Ah, por cierto, gomen por lo de antes. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, encantado - e hizo una reverencia a la esfera -Gracias por cuidar del baka de Sasuke, que seguramente te habrá hecho la vida más difícil.

-``Y que lo digas hijo mío, no sabes lo sádico que puede llegar a ser...´´ -No, si yo encantada de guiar a mi amo al buen camino. No fui diseñada para eso, pero....me alegra el haberle ayudado.

-Eh, que estoy aquí cabrones -pero nada, pasaban de él y seguían hablando, ya que Naruto había sujetado a la esfera y por lo que se veía, se habían hecho buenos amigos.

-Son los dos igual de dobes -dijo por lo bajo y se encaminaron al departamento del rubio.

CONTINUARÁ.


	8. Chapter 8 El nombre y el lío

Uff si que ha pasado tiempo desde la última actualización, bueno, pues ya no os hago esperar más xD. Ahora bien, he cambiado algunas cosas en mi profile, tanto la presentación como los links que di, que el de LJ estaba mal y solo mostraba un tema, ahora podréis ver la respuesta de vuestros reviews copiando la Url. He respondido hasta el tercer capi, ya voy trabajando en los siguientes reviews.

También agradecer a la gente que me apoya y me brinda un minuto de su tiempo para leer su historia, comentando y diciéndome si le ha parecido bien o mal. Gracias ^^

Ahora si, a leer se ha dicho, espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis con salud x3

Disclaimer: la serie Naruto no me pertenece (si así fuera, estaría en la cama con Sasuke, y no precisamente para dormir XDDD), si no que le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei

Notas:

-......-Habla el personaje

-''…..''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas

(......) Notas de la autora

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como medio de precaución para que nadie viera a Sasuke, Naruto propuso ir saltando por los tejados, así no abría ningún incidente; el azabache accedió, ya que él había hecho lo mismo antes. Al, instante ya estaban saltando sobre las casa con cuidado de no hacer ruido como buenos ninjas que son.

Mientras iban por el camino, a Sasuke le corroía la duda, quería preguntarle a Naruto que pasó esa noche con Gaara, pero no se atrevía, tenía miedo de la respuesta que le pudiera dar ¿Y si le incomodaba la pregunta? No, él no quería eso. Mejor callarse a meter la pata, además, podía recibir otra paliza por parte del rubio y no iba a negarlo, el chico pegaba fuerte; casi le rompe la boca antes. Vaya recibimiento, y él que se esperaba tener esos encuentros románticos, después una declaración y al final a la cama, pero no precisamente para dormir. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que le estaban llamando...

-Sasuke-teme, despierta que ya hemos llegado -la cara de burla que le dirigió el rubio le fastidio de sobremanera.

-¿Y esa cara de idiota? Bueno, la que sueles tener siempre -le envió su típica sonrisa prepotente, pero eso no le quitó de la cara la sonrisa burlona al kitsune.

-No. Verás, creo que te di muy fuerte, jejeje. Ahora eres más tonto que antes, pero eso no te quita el ser un capullo -una venita hizo aparición en la cabeza del pelinegro.

-``Bien dicho ´´-esa era la esfera que estaba satisfecha de que alguien no le tuviese pavor a su dueño. Se notaba que ese chico tenía agallas; cada vez le caía mejor ese joven con marcas zorrunas.

Naruto sacó las llaves y se dispuso a entrar. Detrás de él estaba Sasuke, que, aunque no lo demostraba, sus nervios estaban muy turbados, el estar con el kitsune a solas, en un espacio tan pequeño, bueno, no tan a solas que la esfera también contaba. Sólo kami diría como se darían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

-Bueno, voy a preparar el té -pero antes de irse a la cocina -Esferita, ¿Tú quieres algo? Un té no podrás beberlo, pero si necesitas algo, me lo pides y te lo traigo -a la esfera le dio un shock, tanta amabilidad, tanta cortesía… Era tan diferente al bastardo de su amo.

-``Pero que maravilla de chico, eso es educación. Normal que el baka de mi amo se haya enamorado´´ -No gracias, no me hace falta nada. Es usted muy amable, joven Naruto.

-Primero, no me hables de usted, háblame de tú; segundo, no me digas joven Naruto, dime simplemente Naruto o Naru-chan, ya que por tu voz he entendido que eres una chica.

-Ah, si. Bueno, Naruto...jejeje -la vergüenza se apoderó de la esfera, era la primera vez que la trataban como a un ser humano, su amo también lo hacía, pero de manera brusca y era la primera vez que sabían su condición de fémina. Ella sólo era una esfera, pero tenía alma de mujer al fin y al cabo -Arigato.

-Mujer, no hace falta que me des la gracias, a las chicas se les tiene que tratar con respeto y sensibilidad. Bueno, me voy a preparar el té -al fin se había ido a la cocina; si la esfera tuviera cara ya estaría roja, ese chico era demasiado amable con un simple objeto como ella. Su vida sólo era servir al amo que la activase, pero en ningún momento pensó que su vida daría un vuelco tan grande. Si le hubiesen dicho que acabaría siendo tratada como a una mujer, no se lo hubiera creído.

-¿Eres una tía? -la delicadeza no la tenía todo el mundo, pero el azabache era un caso aparte. En su vocabulario, la palabra "delicado" no existía, figuraban más bien palabras como joder, fastidiar, VENGANZA en letras mayúsculas, tirarse al KITSUNE, si, eso también estaba en mayúsculas, pero palabras de respeto no entraban en ese repertorio -Joder, no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que me fijo, tienes voz de tía.

-``Aunque tengas el sharingan, la percepción la tienes en el culo ´´ -No importa joven amo-si que le importaba, pero para decírselo a este.

-Bueno, importa un poco. Si eres una tía, se supone que tengo que ser.....mm... ¿Cuál es la palabra? -pero tan poca delicadeza tenía. Era tan tosco tratando a las personas, tan sensible como una lija.

-Caballeroso, teme, caballeroso -terminó por él Naruto con un bufido de fastidio, si es que el azabache era de lo que no hay -Hay que ver...

-¿Qué? Ni que hubiese cometido un crimen -se justificó el vengador.

-Bueno, bueno. Dejemos de discutir y cuéntame -tomó un sorbo de su té antes de continuar-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida estos últimos tres años? -al azabache, que en esos momentos se estaba tomando su té, casi se atraganta; el rubio alarmado, le da pequeños golpes en la espalda para que el liquido circule bien ¿Que le iba contar? Bueno, en estos tres años había entrenado si, pero por lo demás. Era demasiado patético y vergonzoso.

-Teme, cuidado. No me des estos sustos -se volvió a sentar en su lugar de antes -¿Y tu relación con Orochimaru? ¿Era demasiado duro contigo? ¿Te trataba mal? -la voz de Naruto sonaba preocupada, él pensaba que estos tres años para el azabache tuvieron que ser realmente duros y que realmente lo había pasado mal. Por eso no le respondía, era demasiado difícil para él responder a ese tema; si el kitsune supiera...

-``Mi relación con Orochimaru, era la típica que tienen un pederasta y un chico que tenía fobia a las serpientes toca culos. Él intentaba meterme mano y yo se la acababa rompiendo ´´-Nuestra relación era complicada por así decirlo -hizo una pausa para tomarse el té. Miles de gotitas de sudor corrían por su cara, era un poco jodido buscar una respuesta que no le hiciera sospechar al rubio.

-¿Y cómo de complicada?-¿Por qué tenía que preguntar tanto? Él ya le costaba inventarse una respuesta y el seguía con el interrogatorio.

-No compartía sus puntos de vista -``Si, cada vez que me quería violar, yo le respondía con una patada en los huevos. Eso es no tener las mismas prioridades ´´.

-Ah, te entiendo -No, él no lo entendía, él no sabía lo que era soportar a ese maníaco sexual todos los días, que entrase en la regadera mientras te bañas, que intentase tocarte en los bajos cada vez que te descuidabas, que te comprase vestiditos de enfermera para que los vistieras, que espiase mientras te desvestías. No, definitivamente él no lo entendía y mejor que no lo entendiese. Sería demasiado traumático para él.

-Y dime ¿Cómo te dejó salir de su guarida? Tuvo que ser una pelea muy dura -La taza de té de Sasuke se rompió, cada vez que recordaba como salió de ese lugar se le ponían los pelos de punta, le daban ganas de vomitar y unos instintos de suicidio se adueñaban de él -El vaso ¿Tu mano está bien?

-Si, estoy bien...-el liquido se había derramado en la mano del vengador y en la mesa -Si fue una batalla…encarnizada, pero gané -lo último se oyó con voz de pito.

-``Hipócrita Si, encarnizada. No tiene huevos para contarle lo que pasó, aunque mejor que quede eso en el olvido ´´.

-Pobre, pero ahora estás de vuelta. Eso es lo que cuenta -esa sonrisa radiante, cuantas veces soñó el volver a verla en directo, sin verla a través de una pantalla, sino en la realidad. La cara de tonto que se le formó en ese instante, provocó que la esfera riese internamente, seguramente el único punto débil que le ibas a encontrar al azabache era ese rubio tan sonriente.

-Oye esferita, ahora que lo pienso, tú tendrías que tener un nombre -definitivamente, cada vez le sorprendía la actitud de este chico. Un nombre, ella con un nombre propio, ni en sus sueños más anhelados esperó que alguien le dijese eso. De verdad que ha tenido suerte al toparse con esos do s-Y he pensado en uno para ti.

-¿Para mi un…nombre? -``Este sentimiento que llena mi alma… ¿A esto se le llama felicidad? Pues se siente estupendo ´´-Y diga...dime ¿Cuál es?

-Como eres la luz que ha guiado a Sasuke-teme hasta aquí, tu nombre será Hikari -Hikari, Hikari, ese era ahora su nombre. Luz, la consideraba una luz. Si tuviese ojos ya estaría llorando de la alegría; Sasuke sonreía con dulzura, si es que ese dobe sigue siendo el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente y lo acababa de demostrar ahora mismo con esa acción. No sabía como le podía caber ese gran corazón que tenía en el pecho -Pero si no quieres este nombr...

-¡No! -el grito de la esfera le alarmó a los dos-¡Me encanta! ¡Arigato!

-Vale chica, no te sulfures -a Naruto le salió una sonrisita nerviosa por la reacción tan efusiva de la ahora nombrada Hikari -Entonces, con ese nombre te quedas.

-Dobe...

-Bien...mm -se desperezó cual gato para quitarse con ello el cansancio, ese movimiento le pareció sensual al vengador, que se quedo embobado viéndolo –Sasuke -pero el pelinegro no estaba en este mundo – Sasuke -ni le oía –Teme -nada; a Naruto se le asomó una venita en la cabeza, claro, cualquiera se enfada si le ignoran -¡Sasuke-baka! -ni insultándole le hacía caso.

-¡Idiota, si no me haces caso, me desnudo aquí mismo. Seguro que eso te desagrada! -como si fueran palabras mágicas, el vengador volvió en sí. Si le iba a desagradar, le iba a desagradar el que se levantara su amiguito en presencia del rubio, que en esos momentos, ya estaba más que despierto. Gracias a Dios que el más pequeño no se fijó en ese detalle

-``Que le desagrada dice, pero mírale lo cachondo que está ´´-no es que Hikari tenía buena vista, el enorme bulto de los pantalones de Sasuke lo podría ver un ciego que vende la bonoloto.

-``¿Tanto le desagradaría verme desnudo?´´-el rubio se entristeció -Ya veo, que no te va… déjalo...-y volvió a sonreír, pero era una sonrisa falsa, así no preocuparía a nadie, por supuesto, eso no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke, que se estaba preguntando el por qué de esa reacción -Y dime Hikari ¿Cuál es tu función principal? Me dijiste antes que te llamabas esfera de los deseos ¿Es que concedes deseos? -Al rubio se le iluminaba la mirada, al fin podría pedir un suministro de por vida de ramen, ya se lo estaba imaginando: "Raaaamen" era su pensamiento, ya se le hacía agua la boca.

O también le podría pedir, si la persona que le gusta siente lo mismo por él. Aunque viendo como le trataba esa persona, mejor no preguntarlo. Seguro que se llevaba una decepción... pero él seguiría manteniendo la esperanza de que algún día esa persona le amase con tanta intensidad como él lo hacía.

-Bueno, verás, esa no es exactamente mi función. Yo sólo proyecto en imágenes lo que más desea mi amo -entonces, los ojos del kitsune se fueron directos a mirar a Sasuke, tenía curiosidad por saber cual era el deseo más fuerte de su corazón.

-No me mires así, que no te lo voy a decir -un aura depresiva cubrió al rubio, enviándolo a una esquina y haciendo círculos con el dedo. El vengador se sujetó la cara del cansancio, pero como se podía ser tan infantil, claro, era Naruto. Tenía el cuerpazo de un chico de quince años, pero tenía la mentalidad de un niño de cinco.

-Sasuke es malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, muy malo y un capullo desinteresado, un teme desaprensivo, baka, baka, baka -esto lo decía en susurros siniestros y el aura depresiva seguía creciendo -Yo soy su amigo, pero claro, para él eso no cuenta. Frígido, estreñido, imbécil -según iban aumentando los insultos, más venas aparecían en la cabeza del vengador y cuando en un vaso le llenas de agua y lo sigues llenando, al final se desborda, pues eso mismo le pasó al ojinegro.

-¡Serás usuratonkachi! ¡No te muestro mi deseo porque te asustaría el saber cual es! ¡Además, no lo entenderías! -y cuando digo que se desborda, me refiero a esto mismo. El azabache no quería que su rubio se enterara de esos deseos que le tenía, se enteraría cuando fuese el momento de declararse. Él no quería que conociese sus sentimientos de esa manera

-¡No hacía falta ser tan borde, teme! -le respondió de la misma manera violenta el kitsune- Bah, ya no me interesa, seguro que te ves a ti mismo reflejado -infló los mofletes y desvió su vista disgustado. Sasuke al ver que había metido la pata, intentó, digo, intentó formular una especie de disculpa.

-Ahhh…-suspiró el azabache-Mira, no pretendía gritar, pero es que estoy cansado del viaje. Y lo de mi deseo....ya te lo mostraré un día de estos...-Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, el pedir disculpas no era su fuerte, pero era suficiente para el rubio por lo menos se arrepintiera de su actitud de antes.

-Bueno, no importa, jejeje -la hermosa sonrisa que le envió el rubio le dio a entender al azabache que estaba perdonado, este sólo le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Me gustaría saber cuales son tus deseos más profundos, Naruto. Es una lástima que no los pueda proyectar -``De verdad que no logró imaginar ´´.

-Seguro que es ser hokage, como siempre decías.

-No, te equivocas -el azabache se sorprendió ante eso ¿Es que su rubio había tirado la toalla? No, no se lo podía creer -No es que haya renunciado a mi meta, solamente que ese sueño pasó a un segundo plano. Yo en estos tres últimos años mi verdadero deseo fue…-y al instante se sonrojó-…Volver a verte y traerte de vuelta junto a mí-bom bom, esa era el corazón del ojinegro. Los latidos del azabache estaban desbocados, su sueño era que el volviese y estar junto a él.

-Naruto ven, acércate -también se lo propuso con la mano, haciendo ademán de que se acercase en donde estaba sentado.

-Ah, vale -se fue hasta él y Sasuke aprovechó la cercanía para jalarle del brazo y abrazarle con desesperación. La cara del rubio mutó a un rojo intenso y sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, el ojinegro le estaba abrazando; la cabeza del kitsune tardaba en asimilar lo que pasaba y cuando lo asimiló a su manera, se puso aún mas rojo, si se podía tener un color mas intenso en la cara –S…S…Sasuke...-ya ni hablaba bien el pobre.

El pelinegro acercó su boca hacia el oído del rubio y sopló en ella, provocando que se le erizara la piel y que diera un pequeño gemido. Eso provocó que una sonrisa de satisfacción surcara los labios del vengador.

-Eres sensible -susurró en su oído y volvió a soplarle en el mismo lugar, provocando la misma reacción en Naruto.

-Te…me ¿Qué haces? -preguntó entre avergonzado y temeroso. Dios, como le calentaba esa vocecita, y esos dos gemidos de antes fueron las cosas más hermosas que había oído nunca. Quería seguir oyéndolo por más tiempo, lo necesitaba.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte…dobe -aún seguían los susurros y al rubio casi le da un ataque al corazón por la voz tan sensual que tenía el pelinegro. Esa voz tan grave, tan varonil, tan suya, le hacía vibrar en todos los sentido s-Naruto, estás rojo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?

-Si… -la respuesta fue sin pensar, pero era lo que realmente sentía. Mentirse a sí mismo era una estupidez y más sabiendo que Sasuke no era un idiota que no se daba cuenta de las cosas.

-Pues, entonces escucha bien lo que te voy a decir -y para no escucharlo, si su boca estaba a centímetros del oído del cohibido rubio, que lo único que hacía era no intentar desmayarse-Yo desde hace mucho tiempo, te qu....

Pero antes de que dijera algo más, el golpe insistente de una puerta le interrumpió, estropeando la atmósfera que se había formado entre ambos y, mandando a la mierda, la oportunidad que tenía Sasuke con Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿Estás allí?

-¿Quién es ese bastardo?

-Sasuke, ¿Podrías dejar de....susurrarme las cosas...? Que no es momento -es verdad, el vengador no cambió la posición en la que estaban y el rubio no quería que le vieran así con Sasuke. Además, si lograban verle, se iba a armar la gorda -Es Sai.

-Dile que se vaya -el mal humor se iba viendo en las facciones del vengador -Ahora.

-Sai, verás, ahora estoy ocupado. Puedes volver por la mañana si quieres ¡deja de soplar baka...! ahhh…-no, si el azabache no dejaba lo suyo. Nadie le desconcentraba -Para ya...aahh.

-Pero si te gusta...-ya no eran sólo soplidos en la oreja, ahora se la lamía.

-Mmm...ahhh...que... ¿Por qué lo haces?...aahh -ese era el momento para declararse, ya que después de la estúpida interrupción de su copia barata, no pudo continuar, pero ahora…

-Te lo diré. Verás, yo estoy...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sai seguía detrás de la puerta con su típica sonrisa falsa, pero una pequeña vena asomaba en

su cabeza y junto a él estaba Gaara, que estaba a punto de sacar de paseo a Shukaku.

-Ese era el Uchiha bastardo.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

-Y está intentando montársela con Naruto.

-De eso también me he dado cuenta.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? -el pelirrojo cabeceó en forma de afirmación.

Los dos al mismo tiempo dieron una fuerte patada a la puerta del apartamento del rubio, destrozándola en el proceso. El par que estaban dentro se sorprendió ante la intrusión, el Kazekage y el ANBU, unidos por un sentimiento de odio hacia el azabache, se acercaron con una velocidad pasmosa hacia él y como le hicieron a la puerta, el azabache corrió la misma suerte, mandándole estampado en una de las paredes del apartamento y destrozando también a la misma en el proceso.

-¡Sasuke! el rubio corrió rápido a socorrer al pelinegro -Dime algo!-sacudió su cabeza ante el golpe, pero no parecía disgustado, al contrario, parecía satisfecho y una sonrisa macabra adornó su cara. El Sharingan también estaba presente-¿S…Sa…Sasuke?

-Pero que suerte, me habéis evitado el buscaros –esto lo decía mientras estaba detrás de las espaldas con dos kunais apuntando a sus cuellos -Hola copia barata, hola psicópata de la arena. Me habéis interrumpido en algo muy importante, pero al que le tengo más ganas es al Kazekage de pacotilla.

-`` ¿Cómo ha hecho para llegar tan rápido? ´´-pensaron asustados los dos. Después, sintieron que les daban un golpe colosal en la barriga y otro en la cara, la destreza del azabache era tal que ya los tenía en el suelo, carcomidos por el dolor. Luego los sujetó a los dos por el cuello y se dispuso a llevarles a la habitación del rubio.

-Dobe, no te preocupes, no los mataré. Sólo quiero preguntarles un par de cosillas sin importancia -el cabeceo que recibió de afirmación sólo fue por que estaba tan acojonado que temía llevarle la contraria -Ahora vuelvo -si señores, a Sasuke le salió una sonrisa muy falsa y eso era signo de mal agüero, después, se los llevó con él a la habitación.

-``Por kami, que movida´´ -Hikari no se quedaba atrás en lo de asustada, había visto a su amo enfadado, pero nunca le vio sonriendo falsamente. Eso no era buena señal -Naruto...no se tú, pero yo tengo mucho miedo.

-Yo no me he meado de pura suerte, aunque....-sus ojos azules se dirigieron a la que era su puerta, sólo habían quedado de ella las astillas y después, vio la pared, que ahora estaba con una grieta bastante visible. Dos cascaditas asomaron por sus ojos-`` ¿Por qué a mi? ´´

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El azabache tiró a los dos en la cama con violencia. Cerró los ojos para hacer que el Sharingan se fuera, ahora no lo necesitaba, bueno, si se ponían violentos lo volvería a sacar, pero mientras, no quería forzar sus ojos.

-``Espero que mi sonrisa haya tranquilizado a Naruto y a Hikari´´ -él no sabía que había logrado el efecto contrario, no se le daba bien sonreír, sólo le salían las sonrisas sinceras cuando estaba con su rubio o con la esfera. En esos instantes no se dio cuenta de que le salió esa especie de mueca rara en la cara -Bien, me alegra veros de visita ¿Queréis un té? ¿Unos pastitas? ¿Una tanda de ostias quizás? -eso ultimo sonó mas rudo.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos has traído hasta aquí para montar un trío? Que sepas que no me van las nenitas malcriadas como tú -no, si Sai no sabía cuando cerrar la boca. Su sinceridad le iba a costar la vida.

-Copia barata, veo que no te bastó el último "achuchón" que te di -ya se estaba tronando los dedos para preparar lo que sería un puñetazo, pero sintió que le apresaban las piernas con arena. Ante ese acto, sólo sonrió con más prepotencia -Hombre, no te pongas celoso, que a ti también te voy a llenar de "arrumacos" a mi manera.

-No soy el Kazekage de mi villa por nada. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué un desertor como tú, estaba con Naruto? Además -apretó más el agarre de la arena -No estabas precisamente hablando.

-No eres el más indicado para reprocharme nada ¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto esa noche cuando estaba dormido? -esto provocó que el agarre de la arena se relajase, haciendo que el azabache de liberara, saltara y le diera una patada en la barriga al pelirrojo. Este escupió un poco de sangre ante la acción tan violenta del pelinegro.

Sai viendo esto, se enfureció y saca su espada corta, cuando iba a asestarle un golpe con ella, sólo oye el sonido del chocar con otro metal. Kusanagi había salido a escena, ya que el vengador previno los movimientos del pintor.

-Oh, ¿Te has enfadado? ¿Le he dado demasiado fuerte?-la ironía estaba servida, junto también con su sonrisa mas que prepotente.

Con los fuertes ruidos que causaron, alarmaron al kitsune, que se levantó rápidamente para ver lo que pasaba. Intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo, así que para no destrozar más puertas, empezó a tocarla fuertemente para saber lo que pasaba en esa habitación.

-¿¡Pero qué pasa allí dentro dattebayo!?

-Dobe, sólo estamos hablando, así que no nos interrumpas -intentaba sonar lo más calmado posible, para no alarmar a su kitsune.

-Es que he oído ruidos y pensé que...

-No, es que verás, el torpe de Sai se acaba de caer, haciendo caer con él a Gaara. Por eso has oído ruidos -le cortó el azabache -Tú estate tranquilo que pronto terminamos, ¿De acuerdo?-el rubio no estaba muy convencido, pero decidió por la propia seguridad de su casa, aceptar el dejarles en paz. Sólo esperaba que su departamento siguiera en pie.

-Cof…cof ¿cómo…sabes lo que pasó esa noche? cof -sujetando su barriga por el dolor e intentando aún recuperar el aire en los pulmones, el pelirrojo no se podía creer que el vengador estuviera enterado de lo que pasó.

-Tengo mis contactos. Ahora dime, ¿Qué cojones le hiciste? Si me dices que te has aprovechado de él, juro por lo más sagrado que de esta habitación no sales vivo y que lo último que verás será mi Chidori traspasar tus entrañas -el vengador siempre fue conocido por cumplir sus amenazas y en esta ocasión, no sería la excepción.

-Como verás, el Kazekage no está en condiciones de contártelo, así que me dispondré a decirte lo que pasó esa noche.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_El pelirrojo estaba a centímetros de la boca del rubio; este, profundamente dormido, no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Viendo que aún podía avanzar en su cometido, se dispuso a besar al kitsune, pero una mano le sujetó el rostro, impidiéndole terminar lo que hacía._

_-He leído en un libro que besar a alguien sin su permiso es una falta de respeto hacia él y además -paró de hablar el pintor para encararle directamente a los ojos -Si quieres besar a alguien, hazlo conmig o-los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron, y se abrieron más al sentir los labios del ANBU sobre los suyos -Así se te pasara el calentón de mi rubio...mmm...no sabes mal -se relamió los labios, confirmando el gusto que tuvo al besarle._

_-`` ¿Pero qué cojones...?´´ -enfurecido, empezó a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro, el pintor los esquivaba con facilidad._

_-Con lo aturdido que vas, no creo que puedas darme. Me he dado cuenta ya que no utilizas tu arena -la sonrisa falsa de Sai se ensanchó-¿No me digas…que era tu primer beso?-bingo, había acertado de pleno. El pelirrojo se enfureció más y su cara adoptó la misma tonalidad que su pelo, era su primer beso y además, se lo habían robado. Será cretino el tío, encima de que no dejaba de sonreír. _

_Si sólo pudiese controlar su chakra, ese cabronazo ya estaría en un sarcófago de arena a su medida; el rubio con todo ese alboroto ni se inmutaba y seguía roncando. Los golpes no acertaban al ANBU que por su parte, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Era divertido ver que un tipo tan serio como Gaara perdiera los papeles y se pusiera rojo, además, le había gustado el beso que le dio._

_En un descuido, el pelirrojo pisó un pergamino, haciendo que en el proceso, su ojo terminase estampado en el picaporte de la puerta. Adolorido, se llevó la mano a la zona afectada._

_-¿Estás bien? -el ANBU intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, pero este se la rechazó._

_-No me toques, ya bastante humillación he pasado por tu culpa._

_-Perdona que te lo diga, pero no iba a permitir que besaras a mi zorrito en mi presencia ¿Qué te creías? ¿Que te iba a dejar solo con él? No he intervenido antes porque no lo he visto oportuno._

_-Tsk..._

_-Vamos, no te hagas el remolón y vamos a la casa de Sakura fea a que te cure ese moratón-le volvió a tender la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero este pasó de él y se encaminó hacia la ventana._

_-No te creas que con esto te dejo el camino libre para ligártelo -al ANBU se le cayó una gotaza en la cabeza, es que no sonaba muy convincente con una mano puesta en el ojo y una mueca de dolor -Y si le dices una sola palabra, te mataré -y saltó de la ventana._

_-Que mono -el pintor se fue hasta la cama del rubio y lo arropó, ya que se le había caído la manta -¿Cómo puedes dormir con el jaleo que se ha montado aquí? Hay que ver como eres... -imitando a Gaara, Sai salió saltando por la ventana._

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

El ambiente estaba tenso menos para Sai, ese no se tensa por nada y sigue con su sonrisa falsa. A Gaara por el contrario, quería que le tragase la tierra de lo abochornado que estaba y Sasuke no sabía como tomarse lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Y esa es la historia.

-Entonces, a ti te salió el tiro por la culata, te besó mi copia barata y además, terminaste con un ojo morado -No, si le costaba aguantarse la risa. Su inner estaba con un puño alzado y el otro, con el signo de la victoria; al fin se había quitado ese peso de encima y lo mejor era que el pelirrojo había sufrido ¡Si! Le encantaba verlo así de jodido, él no era el único que le pasaban cosas desagradables al fin y al cabo -Vamos a salir y mejor para vosotros que sonriáis. No quiero que Naruto se preocupe -los dos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

Vaya lío se ha montado, Sasuke que se intentaba declarar a su manera a Naruto, le interrumpen en plena faena. Ya se ha descubierto qué ha pasado esa noche, resultó que todo fue una confusión y no había pasado nada, bueno, "nada" El beso que le dio Sai... pero dejemos ese tema. A la pobre esferita ya le han dado un nombre, bien por ella, ya que se lo merece. Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué pasará al final en ese departamento? ¿Se armará en él la tercera guerra mundial? ¿Y logrará declararse el vengador a su lindo kitsune? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capi....o no, según como vaya la historia (XDD)

CONTINUARÁ.


	9. Chapter 9 Al fin lo hizo

Lo se, lo se xD, no tengo perdón xD. Pero tened en cuenta que también estoy escribiendo otros fics y editando este (¡iki, que dios te bendiga a ti y a tus beteos! xD), así que no os enfadéis xDDuuu.

Otra cosita, ya están respondidos todos vuestros reviews, desde el primer capi hasta el octavo ^^, y lo podéis ver en mi LJ ^^. Espero que os agrade las respuestas y empezare a trabajar en mas cositas para el LJ x3, como por ejemplo, también subí mi versión del capi de esta semana de Naruto xDD.

Aquí esta el link: .com/ espero que la pagina no se lo trague otra vez xDu, o sino lo podéis ver en mi profile x3.

Agradecer también a las personas que me animan tanto en msn y por reviews ^^ siempre me hace feliz saber que os gusta mi historia ^^. Gracias a: Karina Natsumi, Emily-Lokis, kimiko Luna, Alyssa Black, Aihara Ginya, 0, bluephoenix669, kenia-chan, Lady Palas, -Samara-Lestrange-, anime-ttevayoxD, Ginebra216, kalhisto azula, Selene Mindthelay, Monika Hiwatari, hijadelaluna, kaybi, sakuris, Ale-are, kalhisto azula, SxN-Hina6.

Bueno, aquí os dejo la historia, espero que disfrutéis este capi ^^.

Disclaimer: la serie Naruto no me pertenece (si no estaría enseñado a Sasuke como restablecer su clan, de la manera práctica XDD), si no que le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei

Notas:

-......-Habla el personaje

-''.....''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas

(......) Notas de la autora

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el departamento del rubio, se podía percibir la tensión en el ambiente. Los cuatro estaban sentados; el pelirrojo y los dos morenos se miraban con odio, de sus ojos salían chispas. Mientras, el rubio estaba sudando a mares y viendo que la seguridad de su casa peligraba a cada instante. No, si las miradas mataran, alguno de ellos ya estaría muerto.

Hikari también palpaba la tensión en la atmósfera, pero prefirió no decir nada. Primero, sería sospechoso que una esfera como ella hablase y segundo, no quería ser utilizada como un arma a la hora de estallar la batalla, porque como se veían las cosas, ya estaban a punto de librarse la guerra entre ellos...

-Etto, chicos...no sé yo, pero os noto un poco…-trago saliva antes de continuar –Irritados.

-No, estamos muy relajados -eso lo respondieron los tres a la vez, pero sin apartar la mirada de odio que se tenían.

-Ah, vale… Otra cosa, tengo que pediros un favor, no le digáis a nadie que Sasuke ha vuelto. No quiero que tenga problemas -la voz del kitsune no sonó autoritaria, más bien sonaba a ruego. Él no quería que juzgaran a Sasuke hasta hablar con Tsunade oba-chan,

-Naruto, me estás pidiendo que como ANBU, traicione a la villa, encubriendo a un traidor… mm, va a ser difíci l-el vengador le envió una mirada asesina al pintor, lo que le era difícil era dejar de tocarle los huevos constantemente. Ante eso, la sonrisa falsa de Sai se ensanchó, como le encantaba joder al Uchiha bastardo. Por kami, hasta le ponía cachondo hacer de su existencia mas intragable -Eso implicaría problemas para mí y el Kazekage, ¿No opinas lo mismo, Gaara?

Si tenía que aliarse contra alguien, ¿Qué mejor que fuera uno de sus rivales más fuertes por la conquista del rubio? Además, el muy creído se había atrevido a pegarle de la manera más salvaje, hombre, él tampoco fue muy delicado con él, pero intentaba "comerse" a su Naruto, así que su acción fue justificada.

-Tienes razón Sai, además, mi posición como Kazekage no me permite dejar este tipo de cosas pasen. Aparte, eso también te perjudica a ti, Naruto -el aludido se entristeció ante lo dicho, a él no le importaba lo que le pasase, sólo quería que Sasuke estuviera a salvo. Lo demás pasaba a un segundo plano.

-``Malditos bastardos manipuladores´´ -Me encanta que os preocupéis por la villa -la ironía estaba servida, además de un toque de furia en cada palabra.

-¿No tendrías que pedirlo tú Uchiha? Basta...-intentó no mostrarse antipático para que el kitsune no sospechará de su estrategia, él quería que ese niñato malcriado se lo rogase, que le implorase ayuda y que cerrara la boca -¿Y bien?

-Sai, no creo que me conozcas lo suficiente, pero nunca en lo que he vivido, he y-pedido ayuda de nadie -ya está, ya no fingía. Era de esperarse por la escasa paciencia que él tenía –Y tú no vas a ser la excepción, estúpida copia barata -escupió cada palabra como si de dagas llenas de veneno se trataran -En cuanto a ti mapache sin cejas, más te vale no chantajearme o mi lengua hablara sola. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero -y más que lo sabía, estaba acorralado al igual que él; podía decirle a Naruto perfectamente lo que ocurrió esa noche. Lo tenía bien sujeto por las pelotas eso no lo iba a negar. El único que jugaba con ventaja era el pintor y eso le fastidiaba más.

-Por tu cara, veo que lo has comprendido-la sonrisa de prepotencia que le dirigió le enfureció de sobremanera ¿Por qué no sacaba a Shukaku y terminaba con ese desgraciado de una vez por todas? Pero claro, era un espacio reducido y más importante, esa era la casa del rubio, así que mejor calmarse y pensar las cosas fríamente ¡Arrggg! A al mierda el calmarse, ese tío ya se había pasado de listo con él, así que procedió a levantarse y como no, la arena ya se estaba acumulando en el lugar.

-A mi no me amenaces niñato, que te meto la arena por el culo -y era verdad, la arena estaba posicionándose en lugar, específicamente en el lugar nombrado. Ante eso, el azabache sacó a su querida amiga Kusanagi, que ella también quería participar en la fiesta.

-No sabía que te ponía a este punto Sabaku, pero verás, a mi me gusta ser más seme. Te encantará sentir a Kusanagi, es una chica mala al principio, pero después, gozarás de lo lindo -No sabía por qué, pero al pintor ese comentario le fastidió de sobremanera, así que él también se levantó, sacando su pincel y pergamino, listo para el ataque-¿Qué? ¿Te dio envidia y quieres unirte? Los tríos también me van -el sarcasmo siempre ha sido una de las armas favoritas del vengador, pero ahora se salía el chaval. Los tres se miraban con odio, bueno, ahora eran Sai y Gaara que miraban con furia al azabache, este no se dejaba intimidar y ensanchaba mas su sonrisa, arrogante.

-¡Chicos, parad de una puñetera vez o yo si que voy a meteros el rasengan por el culo!-hoy era día de hablar de traseros y orgías -¡A sentarse se ha dicho! -las palabras autoritarias de Naruto, hizo que esos tres se volvieran a sentar en el acto -Y ahora...ufff, mirad, se que os lleváis a matar, pero como amigo vuestro os pido que no le digáis a nadie que Sasuke-teme esta aquí. Os lo pido de rodillas -se arrodilló ante ellos, pidiendo con ese acto el que se mantuviesen callados –Onega i-Al vengador le vino una presión horrible en el pecho ¿Cómo podía humillarse así por él? ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué le ayudaba ciegamente?

-Naruto, levántate -el Kazekage estaba consternado por la actitud del rubio ¿Tanto le importaba ese cabrón que tenía que humillarse por él? -Mantendremos la boca cerrada…-suspiró abatido el pelirrojo; Sai lo miró interrogante y él, sólo negó con la cabeza, como queriéndole decir que tendrán que hacerlo por el kitsune. Este último le sonrió en modo de agradecimiento -Pero sólo lo hacemos por ti, por mí, el Uchiha se puede ir al infierno. Yo le podría dar el billete de ida y todo lo que necesitase para el trayecto -en eso, el vengador pone una mueca de desagrado, pero prefirió callarse para no fastidiar mas a Naruto. Ya se había humillado mucho por él, demasiado.

-No hacía falta arrodillarse por el Uchiha bastardo, no se lo merece.

-Pero es mi amigo y tengo que....hhaa-el bostezo de Naruto hizo que los presentes se dieran cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, pero lo mas jodido del asunto no es lo tarde que fuera, sino quien se quedaría con el rubio. Dilema, dilema.

-Yo me tengo que quedar con Naruto. Si vuelvo a mi casa, la gente sospechará -sonrisa made in Uchiha mode on.

Los otros dos le miraron con una vena en la cabeza, pero que rápido era el hijo de perra al pensar en si mismo -Y tu Sabaku, tengo entendido que te hospedas en un hostal elegido por la Hokage. Sería una falta de respeto no volver allí y tú Sai, como buen ANBU que eres, tienes que vigilarlo -Sai iba a replicar pero el vengador era mas rápido -Y si, te bastas tú solo, ¿o me vas a decir que necesitas ayuda?- toucher, si pudiese romperle la cara y quitarle esa sonrisa cínica de su boca, sería en extremo feliz.

-``Cabrón y mil veces cabrón ´´-ese era el pensamiento de los dos jóvenes que hervían de celos.

-Pues, tienes razón teme. Lo siento, tendréis que volver al hostal o si no, Tsunade oba-chan se enfadará de lo lindo, pero si quieres te ayudo Sai.

-No Naruto, me basto solo, pero una cosa antes de irnos: si te ocurre algo, avísanos -su fría mirada ahora se posó en Sasuke, como diciéndole "Toca lo mío y te castro" Este le devolvió una igual de desafiante -Nos vamos, cuídate -abrieron la puerta y salieron con sigilo sin despertar sospechas.

-Bueno teme, asunto arreglado-el azabache se sentía satisfecho, había ganado la batalla y con creces. Lo mejor era que Naruto sólo disponía de una cama, más suerte no podía tener-Sasuke, sé que la última vez que viniste encontraste una cama en mi casa, pero Iruka-sensei tuvo la amabilidad de comprarme otra cama, para los invitados ya sabes. No tendremos que dormir apretujados, si fuera así, tendría mucho calor y me tendría que quitar el pijama. Eso es molesto tteba -cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta para preparar las camas, a Sasuke le bajaron dos lagrimas que se apresuró a borrar ¡Dios le odiaba! Que sería molesto dice ¡Arrrg! ¿Por qué no podía tirárselo a gusto? Todo el mundo estaba en su contra joder.

-Ne, Sasuke. Lo de...antes...-la voz del kitsune sonaba nerviosa y un leve tono carmesí adornó sus mejillas-`` ¿Y si no le apetece responder? Seguro que me dice: "Dobe, sólo lo hice porque he visto que gozabas de lo lindo. Me daba pena parar y dejarte así, y no me mientas que se que te gustó" ¡Baka! ´´-a Naruto le salió una vena en la cabeza, seguro que ese capullo integral le decía eso -No importa -terminó de manera seca, al vengador le salió un punto de interrogación y se cuestionaba si su rubio mezclaba medicamentos. Esos cambios de humor no pueden ser sanos para el cuerpo -Buenas noches, Sasuke. Buenas noches, Hikari.

-Mm, buenas noches, usuratonkachi. Buenas noches, Hikari -ante el insulto, el kitsune infló las mejillas, enfurruñado.

-A ella le despides con su nombre y a mí con un insulto -le recriminó el rubio. Ante eso, el azabache sonrió con prepotencia.

-Pero si tú fuiste el que me dijo "con las chicas hay que ser caballeroso y delicado datebayo" -imitó de manera burlona la voz de Naruto, este le intentó dar un golpe pero el otro lo esquivo como si nada -Ya he tenido suficiente pelea por hoy, dobe. Vamos a dormir.

-Eres un bastardo -le escupió el kitsune.

-Oh, pero como me quieres -le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza, desordenándole su cabello. El aura de Kyuubi ya empezaba a hacer su aparición -Tranqui, ya quito la mano. Pero que susceptible eres, dobe.

-Vete a la mierda -gruñó en forma de insulto; a Hikari se le cayó una gota por la cabeza y recordó una frase que le describía muy bien a ese par: "entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso" y en su caso, cruzaban la barrera sin pasaporte.

-Buenas noches, Naruto. Buenas noches, joven amo -los dos se me metieron en la cama; el rubio por supuesto, se quedó frito al tocar el colchón, mientras que el azabache no le venía el sueño. Era difícil dormir cuando tenías la tentación en persona, las hormonas eran bastante puñeteras y no ayudaban a su estado. Intentó cambiar de posición de mil maneras posibles. Después de dos horas, sus ojos seguían tan o más abiertos que antes ¿Y si se practicaba un genjutsu a si mismo? Pensó; opción rechazada, ya que eso le daría jaqueca.

Otra vez, intentó combinar posiciones. Cabreado, se puso la almohada encima de la cabeza, apretándola.

-Maldito dobe -se repetía el vengador -Maldita cama para los invitados, malditas hormonas que me tienen revolucionado todo el día ¡Mierda!-el azabache ya estaba perdiendo la olla, más de lo que la solía perder. Después, empezó a contar ovejas.

-Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas…

2 horas después.

-Mil setecientos setenta y ocho ovejas muertas, mil setecientos setenta nueva ovejas muertas…-no conforme con contarlas, ya las estaba matando a todas. El sueño no le venía ni con eso ¿Y si contaba otra cosa? No debían ser obligatoriamente ovejas, podía ser algo que le gustase ya que ahora odiaba a muerte esos animales de tanto contarlos.

El azabache cerró los ojos y empezó a nombrar las pocas cosas que le gustasen, ya que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano.

-Piensa, piensa…-ya lo había encontrado. Puso una sonrisa de niño pequeño y empezó a contar- Un Naruto desnudo, dos Narutos desnudos, tres Narutos desnudos, cuatro Narutos desnudos...-y al fin, se durmió con una sonrisa de lo más pervertida.

_-¿Eh?¿Qué esté sitio? No se ve nada -el azabache se encontraba en un espacio oscuro en donde no veía ni pío -Activaré el Sharingan -pero seguía en las mismas-¿De qué me sirve una técnica ocular hereditaria si no voy a ver en la oscuridad? A Neji seguro que su Byakugan le funciona, que envidia joder._

_-Sasuke -oyó una voz que le sonaba -Por aquí -extrañamente, esa voz le inspiraba confianza, así que no dudo y la siguió. Le seguían llamando para que él no se perdiese en ese abismo de oscuridad, hasta que vio una luz, siguió hasta el final de esa luz que le condujo a una puerta, tragó saliva y la abrió._

_Dentro había una habitación con una cama matrimonial con sabanas rojas, también se fijo en que todas las paredes venía dibujadas con zorritos dorados saltando en el prado y en el techo, había un espejo reflejando la cama_

_-¿Pero qué clase de sitio es este? Veo kitsunes dibujados por todas partes -el pelinegro no entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando. Es que su locura había llegado hasta tal extremo y sus ganas de tirarse a Naruto eran tantas, que tenía desvaríos con zorritos. Por kami, que mal estaba. También, percibió que en el suelo, había pétalos de rosa esparcidos. _

_-Ostras... En resumen, me encuentro en una habitación de motel, ya que hay un espejo en el techo; veo zorritos dibujados, ya que estoy obsesionado con uno en especial y hay pétalos de rosa por todas partes. Eso ya no lo entiendo, a mí no me van las rosas -el azabache se rascó la cabeza como intentando poner sus ideas en orden -Bueno, como estoy desvariando, tampoco es que mis locuras mentales vayan a tener sentido -razonó a su manera el azabache._

_De repente, unos brazos le rodearon por detrás. Un aroma mezclado a frutas del bosque y ¿Ramen? le envolvía y una respiración en la nuca le hizo erizarse los pelos mmm…que sensación tan agradable. Una voz melosa le habló al oído._

_-Has tardado teme -estaba confirmado; ramen, teme… Ese sólo podía ser...-Me has hecho esperar dattebayo._

_-Usuratonkachi, déjame verte…-habló en voz ronca, el aludido sin desobedecer la petición del vengador, se mostró ante él, dando un rodeo hasta que el azabache le pudiera ver._

_-Dobe, estás....-la hemorragia nasal no se hizo esperar, ni en sus desvaríos podía ser tan pervertido. Estaba buenísimo, esa era la palabra que le faltaba al Uchiha. Estaba vestido con un kimono blanco transparente que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, un hombro se le veía, ya que la vestimenta se le resbalaba un poco, el pelo alborotado sin su cinta ninja y esa mirada lujuriosa por parte del rubio. Un pinchazo en su miembro le hizo saber lo excitado que estaba._

_-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-se acercó sensualmente, quedándose a escasos centímetros de su cara. Las dos respiraciones chocaban entre si, el azabache no se podía creer que Naruto fuese así de lanzado, pero ahora, el cuestionarse el comportamiento del rubio es lo de menos: su mente y sus ojos negros estaban más pendientes de analizar descaradamente ese cuerpazo esculpido por los mismísimos dioses. Una mano traviesa del rubio fue a rozar el miembro endurecido del vengador; este en respuesta, soltó un gruñido de placer._

_-Usurato...mmm...-y le seguía rozando descaradamente, sin parar en su cometido-Mm...eres travieso…mahh._

_-Veo que tu amiguito de allí abajo está despierto -y dejando los roces, apretó un poco pero sin hacerle daño, el miembro. El azabache echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás de la descarga de placer que sintió ¿Ese era su dobe? ¿El mismo dobe que se cambiaba en el baño para que no le viesen desnudo? ¿El mismo que se sonrojó cuando a su manera, casi se declara? Pues si que ha cambiado. Y como le gustaba ese cambio -¿No quieres jugar a pillar al zorrito? Jjeje -se le escapó una sonrisita traviesa._

_-Ese es mi juego favorito, dobe -le cogió de la cintura y lo apresó. Lo miró por un instante, esos ojos azules le llamaban, ese cielo estaba lleno de deseo. Sin pensárselo más, unió sus labios a los de su rubio, ese beso era hambriento y desesperado. Al finalizar, le mordió el labio inferior, terminando así con la unión._

_-Pues entonces, si quieres cazar al zorrito, primero tienes que jugar con é l-y se dio la vuelta; el azabache comprendió y con una sonrisa lujuriosa, le desató el nudo de su kimono, haciendo que cayese al suelo, mostrándole al fin ese cuerpazo de ensueño. Como estaba detrás, sólo veía la espalda y ese culito que ya tenía ganas de tomar. El rubio volteó la cara para verle, le sonrió como él solo sabe, haciendo palpitar más, los bajos del vengador. El rubio levantó un dedo y le hizo un ademán al azabache para que lo siguiera, este pensó que lo seguiría hasta el infierno si era preciso._

_-Me gusta que me sigas, eres un buen chico. Como has sido obediente te voy a dar un premio -se acostó en la cama matrimonial y gateó en ella como un gatito en celo -El zorrito te está esperando, teme -otro pinchazo en su ingle. Sin esperar más, se fue directo a la cama y con una mano, tumbó al rubio, posicionándose encima de él. Se lamió los labios con su lengua ante el festín que le esperaba -No me hagas esperar más..._

_Oído cocina, el azabache, con sus blancas manos, recorrió el pecho moreno del más pequeño. Fue directo a uno de los pezones del rubio, lo lamió y mordisqueó, hasta dejarlo duro e hizo el mismo proceso con el otro. El rubio sólo podía gemir el nombre del azabache, mientras que sus manos le sujetaban su ancha espalda. _

_Su lengua dejaba un camino de saliva por todo el pecho del kitsune; su siguiente objetivo: el obligo de Naruto. Siempre se preguntó si su rubio era sensible en esa zona y ya era momento de comprobarlo. Metió su viciosa lengua en el ombligo del Uzumaki, respuesta de este:_

_-¡Ahhh! Sasuke...aahh…-bingo, ya sabía él que tenía que ser un punto erógeno, si señor, percepción Uchiha nunca falla. Metió y sacó su lengua del ombligo, haciendo que los gemidos del rubio fueran más altos todavía._

_-Aahhhh...me gusta.....mmahhhh…-el rubio ya estaba sonrojado y sudaba por la excitación de los movimientos del azabache._

_-¿Te gusta como juego, zorrito?-el azabache sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión de goce que ponía el rubio -Pues lo que viene te va a gustar más -tomó el miembro del rubio y lo sujetó con una mano, mientras ponía su otra mano en la barbilla, como pensando._

_-¿Qué haces...?-preguntó molesto el rubio._

_-Estoy pensando si torturarte antes de comértela o comértela directamente -la expresión que formó el rubio no se la esperaba el pelinegro. Este en vez de enfadarse, puso una sonrisa de soberbia._

_-¿Y por qué sólo me la puedes comer tú? Yo también quiero -cambiando de posición, el rubio le quitó los pantalones y junto a ellos, los calzoncillos al vengador a una velocidad pasmosa, tirándolos en alguna parte de la habitación. Ante él, se mostraba un imponente miembro._

_-¿Qué? ¿Es demasiado para ti usuratonkachaaaaahhhh…?-no pudo terminar el insulto por culpa de la traviesa boca de Naruto que ya se había metido su pene en ella. Hizo un poco de presión sobre el glande y con su lengua, hacía círculos en la base. El pelinegro no cabía en más placer, vaya pedazo de mamada. Sus roncos gemidos hicieron que el rubio aumentara más y más la velocidad de succión, dios, que bien lo hacía._

_-Pero...ahh.... que bien lo haces mi kitsune...mmm…-roncos gemidos salían de la boca del azabache._

_Faltaba poco para llegar al clímax, sólo un poco más y llegaría al paraíso, un poco mas, un poco más y…_

_0-0-0-0-0_

-¡Sasuke!-el ojinegro se despertó sobresaltado ante tal grito-Al fin, despiertas.

-¿Pero qué...?-aún aturdido por el sueño, intentó vislumbrar las imágenes ante él. Abrió bien los ojos al ver a Naruto sentado sobre él y entonces, se dio cuenta de que lo que le acababa de ocurrir sólo fue un sueño húmedo-``Pero vaya sueño…´´-Usuratonkachi, ¿por qué me despiertas como un bestia?

-Es que verás, intente varias veces el despertarte, pero tú ni caso -hizo una pausa para seguir con su relato -Y después, empezaste a gemir y soltar no se qué de zorritos -una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios del kitsune-No sabía que te iban los animales. Si quieres, para tu cumpleaños te compro una gata; con ella te divertirás de lo lindo, jejeje. Yo te doy a elegir la raza que quieras, jajajajajajajaja -y acabó descojonándose de la risa. Ante eso, el pelinegro se le formó una sonrisa macabra y cambió las posiciones, quedando él encima del rubio. Este paró de reír al instante.

-``Esta es mi oportunidad ´´ -Ya no te ríes -el rubio ya estaba empezando a temblar de los nervios y estaba notando el abultado miembro del vengador rozándole -¿Quieres que te diga que he soñado? -Naruto cabeceó en forma de afirmación, pero seguía manteniendo una expresión de nerviosismo; el azabache se acercó a su oído, ya que sabía lo sensible que era esa zona para su rubito.

-He soñado con un zorrito muy travieso -el susurro hizo que el de abajo se le cerraran los ojos con fuerza ante la intensidad de la sensación -¿Y a que no adivinas quien era ese kitsune? -entreabrió los ojos, viendo la cara de goce que mostraba el azabache.

-No lo…sé

-``Como se esta poniendo esto ´´-la esfera ya estaba viendo extasiada la escena-``Ay, si pudiera grabar este momento…´´-pensó desilusionada.

-Es un zorrito que me trae loco desde hace mucho tiempo, es impulsivo, cabezota, y cuando se le necesita, acude en tu ayuda -el rubio cada vez entendía menos, no sabía adonde iba esa conversación -Veo que aún no lo captas. Entonces sigo con las pistas -lamió una de las mejillas del rubio, arrancándole un fuerte sonrojo -Así estaba mi kitsune en el sueño, pero era mucho más atrevido…sonrojadito, es rubio, de ojos azules y tiene unas marquitas la mar de adorables.

-No me digas que...-ya lo había adivinado, al fin-Que soy...mmm…-el azabache no le dejó continuar y le apresó los labios en un beso demandante, esto era mucho mejor que su sueño. Aunque sólo fuera un beso, la realidad era mucho mejor. Separándose por la falta de aire, el kitsune estaba rojísimo, mientras que el pelinegro estaba encantado con su expresión.

-Yo...-terminó de decir Naruto.

-Al fin lo adivinas, ya era hora -volvió a darle un piquito en la boca para proseguir -Me gustas demasiado, dobe.

-``Se lo ha....dicho. Al fin lo hizo…´´-la esfera estaba revolucionadísima. Con tantas tensión sexual en el ambiente, al fin su amo se había confesado, y de qué manera.

CONTINUARÁ


	10. Chapter 10 Tsunade lo sabía

Ey, siglos sin actualizar, gomen por el retraso, si es que no estoy a lo que estoy UU. Bueno, siempre agradecer todo el apoyo que me dais ^^, y espero que en cada capi desfrutéis leyendo, tanto como a mí escribiendo ^^

Otra cosa, mikushin, si lees esto, que sepas que te he enviado dos pms para el asunto de la traducción que quieres hacer a mi primer fic, pero creo que no te han llegado, hasta te envié mi msn xDu. Porfa, si te ha llegado, contacta conmigo para hablar del tema y así saber como lo traducirás y tal ^^. Bueno, con esto, y con un bizcocho doy enter al capi 10 ^^, ale, a reír un poquillo xD que el capi esta movidito xDD

Disclaimer: la serie de Naruto no me pertenece (si fuera así, ya estaría enseñando a Naruto a utilizar los poderes de Kyuubi, y no precisamente para luchar kukukuku, ya me entendéis XDDD) sino que le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei

Notas:

-......-Habla el personaje

-''.....''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas

(.......) Notas de la autora

La situación era esta: Naruto más rojo que un tomate y respirando a demasiada velocidad, Sasuke súper excitado y los nervios a flor de piel. Estaban en la cama, aclarando, estaban en la misma cama: el rubio debajo del vengador. Este último se había confesado y el kitsune estaba que no se lo creía; el azabache necesitaba saber si era correspondido, pero no quiso presionar al rubio por miedo a su rechazo, claro, eso no le impedía cambiar de posición. Pasaron unos cuatro minutos en que los dos no pronunciaban palabra, hasta que el kitsune se decidió a hablar.

-¿Desde...cuando?-preguntó con voz nerviosa; el azabache no comprendía de qué estaba hablando.

-`` ¿Desde cuando? ¿Pero qué...?´´-No entiendo ¿Desde cuando el qué? -el pelinegro estaba confuso, él se declaraba y después de hacerle esperar va y le pregunta una cosa sin sentido. Lo dicho, su rubio mezcla medicamentos. No había otra explicación.

-Baka, te pregunto que.... ¿desde cuando sientes esto por mí? -desvió la cara avergonzado. Después de su breve explicación, el vengador le miró entre divertido y asombrado, así que era eso. Quería saber cuanto tiempo albergaba estas emociones por él, esto iba a ser entretenido. Le levantó el mentón para que sus ojos no perdieran detalle de esa carita tan avergonzada y todo hay que decirlo: esa actitud le ponía a mil.

-¿Y tú cuanto crees que llevo sintiendo esto por ti? -el rubio infló las mejillas molesto, el primero en preguntar fue él ¡Eso era hacer trampa! Maldito bastardo, él y sus juegos mentales.

-¡Eres un capullo! Yo te pregunté primero, tu deber es responderme -si pudiera, ya estaría riéndose en su cara. Dios, que satisfactorio resultaba fastidiarle. Él no quería que la diversión se terminara, así que cambio de posición, se sentó en la cama y puso sentado en sus piernas al kitsune. Este con la impresión, se sujetó al cuello del vengador.

-Me gusta que me sujetes así, jejee -sonrisa marca Uchiha en funcionamiento -Y a lo de antes, dobe... ¿Por qué debería responderte primero? ¿Es que hay alguna regla que diga eso? -el vengador tenía razón y eso lo sabía, le ponía de mal humor. Maldito engreído, se las sabe todas.

-Pues yo no voy ceder, así que te jodes -con el ceño fruncido y aún con un sonrojo notable, se calló. El azabache estaba en su salsa en ese momento, como echaba de menos el darle la lata a su kitsune, pero si creía que iba a dejarle callado, iba listo. Hay muchas maneras de hacer hablar a una persona y él, sabia las formas más placenteras de hacerlo.

-No vas a hablarme, mmm… vale, pues te haré hablar -el rubio abrió los ojos ante lo dicho, le iba a hacer hablar ¿Es que le iba a pegar por un casual? ¿Tortura? Seguro que utiliza el Sharingan, es lo que hizo la última vez. Él sólo quiso bromear y le quitó sus shurikens y demás armas, lo descubrió con esos ojos del demonio y al final, como recordatorio de su fechoría, le quitó a la parte superior de la ropa, quedándose medio desnudo. Él corría y corría por toda la villa para alcanzarle y quitarle sus prendas de la mano, pero ese bastardo no paraba, parecía que le divirtiera el que él lo siguiera, pero la miradas que le dirigía a su cuerpo eran raras, como examinándole de arriba abajo. Bueno, él siempre fue raro así que no le dio importancia, pero…ahhhh...esa sensación, ¿Pero qué demonios…? Ahhh....otra vez...estaba otra vez tumbado en la cama y lo más importante ¿Su chaqueta?

-Al fin despiertas, te voy a hacer hablar -y le dio un lametazo en el pecho -Pero a base de gemidos

-No, espera..ahhhh...no hagas eso...mmm…ahhhh -el aludido hacía oídos sordos, el ya estaba entretenido en chupar el cuello del kitsune ¿Para qué negarlo? Estaba realmente delicioso; por kami, que piel tan adictiva tenía. Lamió y mordisqueó, dejando una marca bastante vistosa en el cuello del rubio, así el que se acercara a él, sabría que era suyo, especialmente cierto pintor fracasado y un mapache colérico.

-Sasu...ke.....mmm....ahhh...déjalo...bastardo...ahhh…

-Hombre, ya vas hablando. Eso es un progreso -dejó el cuello para encaminarse al pecho; se fijo en que sí se había estado entrenando estos tres últimos años y lo demostraba ese cuerpazo bien formado, pero sin exagerar. Se fue a uno de los pezones del kitsune; un sólo lametazo y su rubio ya estaba arqueando la espalda, eso le supuso una pequeña risita -Eres muy sensible.

-callate...ahhh...y deja de hacer eso...-los ojos del azabache enfocaron la cara del rubio, dirá todo lo que quiera, pero bien que lo esta disfrutando.

-¿Me responderás entonces a mi pregunta? -este como respuesta negó con la cara. Ay, mira que era testarudo, bueno, más diversión para él -Entonces continúo con la sesión de preguntas -volvió al pezón, pellizcándolo. Otra descarga de placer para el cuerpo del kitsune; lo lamió y mordió hasta ponerlo duro, hizo lo mismo con el otro mientas que su mano, iba tocando y acariciando el abultado miembro de su rubio. Si que estaba cachondo; Naruto al sentir como el vengador le tocaba los bajos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pero que sensación tan placentera, nunca la había experimentado. Cuando notó que Sasuke se disponía a abrir el cierre de su pantalón, abrió los ojos asustado. No, no, él no quería que su primera vez fuera sólo producto de un calentón pasajero, el quería sentimientos de por medio. Sabía que el vengador sentía amor por él, pero el aún no le había respondido. Tenía que pararlo pero ya.

Con sus manos, impidió que siguiera por ese camino; el vengador bufó molesto ¿Pero no lo estaba disfrutando? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho? Opción descartada, él lo hacía todo perfecto y además, pues sus gemidos y sus convulsiones de placer estaban diciéndole lo contrario.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado? -el aludido frunció el ceño disgustado, será...

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que no quiero que...-le era difícil seguir, ya que le avergonzaba que el azabache supiera que aún era un inexperto en esa materia y que, bueno, que su primera vez tenía que ser especial. El ojinegro al verle, lo comprendió, así que era eso. Se levantó de la cama, buscó por el suelo hasta encontrar la chaqueta de su rubio, volvió y se sentó nuevamente un poco alejado de él. Con la mano, le acercó la vestimenta; este por su parte le miraba dudoso, ese repentino cambio de mirada se entristeció ¿Es que se había molestado por un casual?

-Sasuke... ¿Estás molesto conmigo? -el azabache lo miró y vio que su kitsuna estaba triste, él no quiso eso. Sonrió de manera dulce y le acarició la cabeza, este solamente cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del contacto tan agradable que le brindaba el vengador. El azabache sonrió ante la actitud del rubio, mira que parecía un gatito cuando le acariciaba el pelo, sólo faltaba que ronronease.

-No estoy molesto, dobe -y seguía acariciándole la cabeza -Debería haber esperado a que tú me respondieras mi declaración -pero claro, las hormonas llaman y a ver quien no les hace caso -``Malditas, vosotras sois las culpables de tenerme en este estado ´´-no, si por echarle la culpa a alguien -Sé que tú eres virgen-¿Pero qué...? ¿Tanto se notaba? ¿Tan evidente era?

-Mierda -musitó entre dientes el rubio, ante eso, el vengador sonrió divertido.

-Mira, te lo diré. Llevo enamorado de ti desde el incidente de la muerte de Haku-este se sorprendió ante lo dicho y de su cara, salía humo. Desde ese momento y ya estaba colado por él ¡Waaaa! -Sólo que no me atrevía a decírtelo.

-No, si... ¡Aarrg!-se puso las dos manos en la cabeza, desordenándose los cabellos en el acto. Nervios y más nervios -Pues no haberte ido ¡Maldito bakaaaa!

-Tú sabes por qué me fui -el azabache no se enfadaba, entendía la reacción de Naruto -Y sabes porque volví

-Ghajak- palabras sin sentido salían de la boca del kitsune, ya que su cerebro no ayudaba en esos momentos a aclarar sus pensamientos-Vale, pero… ¿Me esperarás?

-Esperaré lo que haga falta hasta que tengas una respuesta clara que darme -``Espero que sea un sí porque sino...destruyo toda Konoha´´-pero que "pacíficos" pensamientos tenía el azabache en esos momentos -``Y ahora, otra vez cachondo. No gano para disgustos ´´.

-Arigato -la sonrisa zorruna volvió a asomar por los labios del kitsune, sólo tenía que aclarar algunas cosas en su cabeza y al fin le pondría dar una contestación, pero su semblante pronto cambió a uno serio, desconcertando al azabache -Sasuke, no es para arruinar el momento, pero tenemos que hablar con oba-chan -no hacía falta decírselo dos veces, ya se imaginaba las ganas que le tenía esa vieja alcohólica. Claro, como había hecho daño a su protegido, seguro que cuando le viera le arrancaría la cabeza de cuajo -Mira, tendrás que hacer el henge, transformándote en otra persona, así la gente de la villa no sospechará. Aunque no sé si eso funcionará.

-Dobe, ¿Tanto te preocupa?-le sonrió de manera prepotente -Si me hubieran detectado, tendría a media plantilla ANBU en tu casa -en eso tenía razón, si hubiesen detectado su presencia ya estaría en los calabozos -Sé ocultar mi chakra -``Claro que lo se ocultar, lo aprendí para que Orochimaru no me encontrase mientras me bañaba o quitaba la ropa. A saber que haría ese perturbado conmigo en pelotas brrrr...que yuyu´´ -a Sasuke le dieron unos temblores en el cuerpo, que desagradable era pensar en ese pedófilo.

-Sería también preferible llevarse a Hikari, que por cierto, no ha abierto la boc...-ahora que caía, la esfera lo había visto todo, todo, todito, todo. Miles de gotitas de sudor surcaron la cara del rubio, avergonzado, giró la cabeza en dirección a la esfera-Hi…Hikari...-tartamudeó con el llamado.

-``Ay, que mareo ´´-normal que la pobre estuviera mareada, si tuviese cara, ya estaría con los ojos dándole vueltas y con una hemorragia nasal notable. Ese par no sabía lo que era la palabra privacidad -`'Ay, ay madre mía´´-pero claro, el salido de su amo no se pudo contener y arremetió contra el pobre Naruto, que tampoco es que se quejase mucho, pero...-``No sé yo, pero estoy marradísima ´´.

-Lo dicho, nos ha visto-dijo como si nada el azabache

-Gomen, gomen Hikari. Somos un desvergonzados, gomene -lloriqueaba el rubio desesperado, pero que vergüenza, que bochorno. Ni que fuesen animales en celo.

-No importa, de verás…-``Claro que no me importa, lo que me fastidia es que hayáis parado ´´-no, si Hikari ya era una fan yaoi de esta pareja -Ustedes no paren.

-Eh… ¿Qué has dicho Hikari? -preguntó inocente el rubio al no haber escuchado a la esfera.

-No, nada…-``Mierda, lo dije en voz alta ´´-pero el azabache la escuchó perfectamente y una gota en la sien le bajaba por la cabeza. Es que su esfera se le había pegado su perversión, tal parecía el caso.

-Ah vale, entonces ¿Te vienes?

-Claro que si, todo por ti y mi amo -a la esfera le alegraba que contasen con ella en esta situación, eso si que era sentirse útil para sus seres queridos, porque esos dos ya ocupaban un lugar especial en su alma -Haré todo lo posible para que mi amo salga de esta y puedan estar juntos -``Y que haya mas sesiones yaoi como esta´´-no, si la vena yaoista ya estaba fluyendo en ella.

-Pero antes de irnos, me gustaría ir al baño.

-¿Y eso por qué teme? -preguntó el portador del Kyuubi.

-¿Tú que crees?-y Sasuke dirigió su mirada a su entrepierna, el kitsune depositó la mirada donde le había señalado y se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-Ah...eso -dijo cohibido el kitsune, ya que el miembro del azabache aún seguía bien alzado. El vengador sonrió prepotente, si es que su rubio era de lo que no hay, mira que no darse cuenta de que aún seguía excitado.

-Si eso, vuelvo en...demos una media hora-el rubio parecía una chimenea en esos momentos, pero con que facilidad el vengador hablaba de estos temas. El tío se quedaba tan pancho y todo.

-Lo dejaré limpio si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-No, no. Tú desahógate...-``¿Qué le voy a decir?: "Sasuke, quédate con el calentón." Eso si que no, que no quiero que la gente lo vea y diga: "¿Pero qué se ha tomado este chico para desayunar? ¿Viagra?" Aunque no pensaba que tuviera tanto aguante a la hora de, bueno, hacer el trabajo manual ¿Cuánto aguante tendrá en la cama?´´ -el kitsune lo miro y empezó a calcular lo que según él sería el tiempo exacto en el que el azabache duraría en una sesión en la cama.

-``¿Y esa mirada de pensador que tiene?´´-a Sasuke le pareció raro que Naruto estuviera tan pensativo, eso no era normal.

-``Cuatro asaltos y como mucho, cinco ´´ -cálculo hecho. No, si el rubio ya se lo estaba imaginando; viendo el tamaño de sus bajos por encima del pantalón, pues se figuraba que aguantaría eso y con lo que va a tardar en el baño, sumando esto con lo otro, te da los cuatro asaltos. Terminado el cálculo, volvió a su semblante de siempre sonriendo, como de costumbre.

-¿Dobe, estás bien?-la voz del azabache tenía cierto toque de preocupación, es que no se veía todos lo días al ninja mas revoltoso de Konoha tranquilo y los más alarmante, **pensativo.**

-Si, estoy bien ``Si supiera en lo que estaba pensando,jijijiji ´´ -Ya sabes donde esta el baño, yo te espero.

-Eh, vale...-el Uchiha no siguió preguntando y se fue directo al servicio.

-Yo creo que duraría cuatro asaltos -dijo al fin Hikari, ella estaba en las mismas que el rubio.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo -no, si ahora hasta pensaban igual ese par. Vaya dos.

Después de la media hora que pasó, el vengador, saciando sus bajos, salió como nuevo del baño, hasta tenía la piel reluciente que le brillaba. A Naruto y la esfera se le cayeron una gotaza al ver el estado de ánimo tan renovado que tenía el portador del sharingan; los dos también suspiraron al mismo tiempo, más pervertido y no nace.

-Vale, entonces vamos -se pone su chamarra de siempre y se coloca su cinta ninja en la cabeza. Intentaba arreglarse el pelo, pero como veía que su pelo era indomable, lo dejó por perdido; algún día iba a ponerle cemento a su pelo para mantenerlo sentado y no en punta.

-Me gusta tu pelo como está ahora -se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello -Te hace más apetecible -No, si el azabache iba bien lanzado y eso Naruto lo sabía, y mira que acababa de desahogarse; ay, si al vengador parece que las ganas no se le terminan. Viendo las intenciones poco puras del vengador, tomó su mano, la apartó suavemente y se fue directo hacia la esfera; Sasuke bufo molesto, él y sus hormonas eran un caso...

-Bien, haz el henge.

-Vale-reunió su chakra, hizo los sellos y en un "puf", se transformó.

Tomó la apariencia de un chico de veinte años por allí de piel morena, ojos verdes, cabellos castaños y recogidos con una coleta; su cara era algo alargada, su nariz puntiaguda y sus labios finos. Su cuerpo era delgado y vestía ropas casuales: chaqueta azul, pantalones verdes y deportivos en los pies.

-Ala, no te reconocería nadie así -dijo asombrado el rubio. En contestación, el azabache sólo le sonrió con prepotencia, vamos, como lo hacía siempre.

-Pues claro que no me reconocerán dobe. Anda, vamos -a Naruto se le formó una cara de cansancio. No, si en tres años la prepotencia y soberbia no se la quitaba nadie, ni a patadas. Que cruz de chico.

Salieron del apartamento del kitsune, este cerró la puerta con llave y junto a Sasuke, se dispuso a ir hacia la torre de la Hokage, pero una voz femenina lo llamó, haciendo que él y el azabache se sobresaltaran.

-Hola Naruto.

-Hola Katsumi, me alegra verte -¿Y esas familiaridades con su rubio? No, no saquemos el Sharingan que sospechan y no, nada de chakra morado que después la vamos a cagar. Respira, inspira, no pienses en matar, piensa en un prado verde con flores y lindos pajaritos que con tu katon estás quemando ¡Aaaarrggg! No, pensamiento pacíficos Sasuke, paz y amor, paz y amor.

-¿Qué tal está el casero? Desde la pulmonía que cogió, no le he visto. Pobrecita y tú que eres su hija, has tenido que cuidarle -ahora lo entendía, por eso se dirigía a él con tanta familiaridad, pero una cosa es que se lleven bien y otra, esas miraditas que le dirige a su kitsune. Si parecía que podía ver a través de la ropa con rayos X la muy jodía -Si quieres algo, te ayudo.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en que si querías salir…-no pudo terminar porque el azabache sin "querer", le pisó el pie, dejándoselo aplastado en el piso. La chica para no causar mala impresión ante el rubio, se abstuvo a no gritar, pero las lágrimas se le amontonaban en los ojos como signo de un profundo dolor.

-``Pero que bestia es el tío ´´-el pensamiento de la esfera era acertado; ella entendía que sintiera celos, ya que la chica no se cortaba con las miraditas provocadoras que le dirigía al rubio, pero otra cosa era dejar paralítica a la pobre muchacha de un pisotón. Si él fue el que mas se propasó con Naruto -``No, si mi amo no tiene remedio ´´.

-Ups, lo siento. He visto una cucaracha y la quise matar y mira tú por donde te pise el pie. Que mala suerte -si se notaba que sentía culpabilidad, igual que cuando Jiraiya espía los baños de las mujeres. Si, mucha culpabilidad.

El rubio fue a ver el estado de la pobre chica, esta sólo negaba con la cabeza diciendo que estaba bien y que no pasaba nada, pero su pierna necesitaría tratamiento medico durante meses; si es que le dio con ganas. El kitsune preocupado, quiso acompañarla a su apartamento, ella encantada, ya que sus ojos mostraban un brillo de ilusión, pero claro, está el vengador para no permitir eso.

-Naruto-kun, me prometiste visitar la aldea. Además, la casa de esta chica está sólo a dos pasos, vamos -y le cogió de la mano, arrastrándole. Un aura depresiva consumió a la chica; pobre infeliz, pensó la esfera. Otra víctima de los celos enfermizos de amo.

Ya estaban caminado por la calles de la villa y a Sasuke le costaba controlar sus instintos homicidas. Todas las féminas y parte de los varones de Konoha, le dedicaban miradas lascivas a su kitsune, estaba más que harto. Pero cuanto pervertido andaba suelto en la villa.

-Ya van cinco chicas y dos chicos que se te declaran -intentaba que su cara y su voz no denotase el espantoso humor y mala leche que tenía en esos momentos.

-Pues es la costumbre, me sabe mal el rechazarlos -el rubio estaba triste por la gente que rechazaba, ya que sabía lo que se sentía que el ser querido te rechazase y su mirada se desvió inconscientemente hacia el azabache -Les entiendo en parte.

-¿Es que te gusta alguien? -``Al que por supuesto conseguiré saber donde vive y claro está, sabrá todas las funciones que tiene mi Sharingan, que son muchas y cada una más jodida que la otra ´´ .

Jejejeje- El kistune se volteó, quedando a escasos centímetro de la cara de Sasuke y dejándole a este sin habla -Es s-e-c-r-e-t-o -secreto dice, cuando se le cruzase el desgraciado que logró robarle el corazón a su kitsune .Huy, ríos de sangre correrían por Konoha. Seguían caminado hasta que una cabellera rosada se dirigió en donde estaban ellos.

-¡Naruto! -llamo la de loso ojos verdes para que su compañero rubio le prestara atención. Este tembló al oír la voz de su amiga; se había olvidado de los entrenamientos otra vez, seguro que venía a lincharle. Este, sabiendo que iba a ser su hora final, ya estaba temblando y tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Sakura-chan gomen, gomen. Ten piedad de tu pobre compañero de equipo que llevamos muchos años juntos y por no asistir al entrenamiento no va ocurrir nada, no me pegues -al vengador le daba vergüenza ajena la actitud del rubio ¿Tanto le asustaba Sakura? Podía tener un humor de perros, pero seguía siendo una debilucha.

-Nada Naruto, no estoy enfadada contigo. Es mas, al que le quiero partir la cara es a ¡Sai!-y de un puñetazo rompió el suelo, dejando una gran fisura como si hubiese habido un gran terremoto y por si fuera poco, el gran boquete que dejó con su tremenda fuerza. La gente que estaba en esos momentos en el lugar, corrió despavorida por el miedo que le causaba la monstruosa fuerza de la kunoichi.

El rubio ya estaba rezando en silencio por la suerte que le esperaba al ANBU y Sasuke retiró todo lo que pensó hace un momento. Ahora, además de un temperamento horrible y destructivo, le sumas una fuerza sobrenatural; no, si ya estaba claro que no era el único que había mejorado sus habilidades.

-¿Y eso por qué Sakura-chan? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? ¿Te ha insultado? -``Eso no sería nada nuevo ´´-la chica frunció más el ceño y una gran vena salió en su cabeza. La palabra "inner" ya estaba inscrita en su frente.

-El muy desconsiderado me dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda en el cuidado del Kazegage y después...-la chica paró de hablar y su vista se ensombreció, haciendo que otra mega vena saliera en compañía de la otra. Una de las paredes de una casa sufrió las mismas consecuencias que el suelo, Dios ¿Esa chica era humana? Porque vaya carácter que se gasta -¡Me dibujó esto en la espalda! -Sakura se volteó, dejando ver su espalda. En su ropa había un dibujo que consistía en que ella estaba dibujada de manera horrenda y con un cartel encima de ella que decía "Hazle un favor al mundo y hazte la cirugía estética."

Los chicos se estaban aguantado las ganas de descojonarse allí mismo, pero se contuvieron al ver el semejante cabreo que llevaba la chica. Mejor quedarse callado sino querían terminar sus días debajo de la tierra por la paliza que les daría la de cabello rosa.

-Por los entrenamientos no te preocupes que hoy no había. Kakashi me informó de eso -la chica suspiró abatida y dos cascaditas salieron de sus ojos-. Es un desconsiderado y además, esta camisa ya no la podré usar; el muy cabrón usó tinta permanente -al de los ojos azules le estaba dando pena su compañera. Si es que Sai era un caso.

-Sakura-chan si quieres te compró esa misma camisa. Tú dime dónde la encuentro y...-la chica, conmovida por la actitud del rubio, le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que este se sonrojara de sobremanera y por supuesto, hervir de celos al vengador. En ese momento le encantaría asesinar a su ex compañera.

-Eres un sol -le sonrió con un rubor en las mejillas-. Dime Naruto, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana? -al vengador se le salieron los ojos de la cara ¿¡Pero es que ahora iba por Naruto!? No, eso si que no.

-Es que verás, no tengo tiempo de poder salir contigo-la chica se entristeció al oír eso -. No es que no quiera; eres de mis mejores amigos y me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo.

-Oh, claro -``Sólo amigos…´´ -la de pelo rosa por lo que se veía, sentía algo más que amistad por el kitsune y Sasuke lo notaba a kilómetros, vaya que si lo notaba; su sello ya estaba por despertar.

El rubio desvió la mirada hacia el azabache y miró que su sello ya se estaba activando. Alarmado, no supo que hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue...

-Naru...to -la chica estaba que no se lo creía; su compañero estaba besando el cuello del azabache en el lugar donde reside el sello, pero gracias al henge no se veía. Con ese beso el vengador se calmó por completo, en cambio, sus hormonas estaban que brincaban de la alegría. Su kitsune le estaba besando el cuello, mejor aún, se lo estaba besando delante de Sakura. Eso si que era la felicidad en estado puro.

-`` ¡Yupi! ¡viva!, ¡si! ¡Más de eso!´´-la esfera otra vez se estaba revolucionando por la pareja. Eso si que era yaoi en estado puro, si señor.

-Tranquilízate -le susurró el rubio para que no le oyese la de los ojos verdes, este cabeceó para darle a entender que ya estaba tranquilo.

-Naruto, ¿quién es este chico? -trágame tierra, esa era la única cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza en estos momentos al rubio. En ningún momento se pensó el inventarse una vida y nombre para el vengador. Ay, que lío.

-Verás, él se llama...-la esfera estaba tensa al igual que el Uchiha. Si no se le ocurría una idea pronto, a hacer puñetas el plan para ir desapercibidos.

-¿Y bien? -la de pelo rosa se estaba impacientando. No le gustó para nada lo que acababa de ver y menos que ese chico, venido de la nada, se quedase con el kitsune; antes le mandaba a su país con una ostia bien dada, así se le pasarían las ganas de ligarse al chico.

-Pues, se llama…-``Un nombre, el que sea´´ -Ramentaro -A la chica se le escapo una risita, mientras que la esfera intentaba por todos los medios no reír y al azabache se le formó una vena en el cuello ¿¡En qué estaba pensando ese usuratonkachi!?

-``Lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue el ramen´´ -miró para ver la reacción del vengador. No debería haberlo hecho, porque este ya estaba con los pelos de punta y no sé cuantas venas en el cuerpo. Volteó rápidamente la cara, sudando a mares; él y sus grandes ideas -Es amigo mío, lo conocí en una misión. Vino para visitarme y conocer la villa, jejeejeje -la risa nerviosa del rubio era bastante sospechosa para su compañera y lo miró fijamente como queriendo saber que tramaba en esa cabecita rubia.

-Ah, ¿y a qué se dedica…Ramentaro? -es que ya no pudo más y se le escapó una risa; el nombre tenía lo suyo.

-Pues....intenta buscar la forma de que el ramen instantáneo se haga en treinta segundos -``definitivamente, estoy mal del coco ´´.

-`` ¿¡Pero qué se está inventando ese pedazo de dobe!?´´-el vengador se tapó la cara e intentó no llorar de la desesperación. Es que este chico sólo tenía ramen en la cabeza y vaya ideas que se sacaba.

-Oh, ¿no me digas? Por eso el nombre -la de los ojos verdes se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, pues si que era singular el amigo de su compañero.

-Ya ves, jejeje -``Después de esto, Sasuke me mata ´´.

-''Jajajajajajajajajajajaja''-La esfera se descojonaba de la risa internamente.

-¿Y adonde ibais?-preguntó la de pelo rosa.

-A ver a la Hokage. Él quiere hablar con ella-respondió el rubio.

-Ah, pues acabo de verla. No está con nadie, así que os acompaño-mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda; no, si estaba claro que hoy no era su día. Esto era signo de mal presagio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Como siempre, el despacho de Tsunade apestaba a alcohol. Varias botellas de sake lo demostraban; el desorden también era costumbre verlo en su lugar de trabajo, ya que siempre dejaba sus tareas para el último momento o viendo que tenía la soga el cuello. La mayoría de las veces la verías dormida por los efectos de haber tomado grandes cantidades de alcohol o intentando escaquearse del trabajo para apostar un poco, pero la pobre Shizune siempre estaba allí para impedir que la Hokage hiciera de las suyas y se pusiera a trabajar en serio.

Pero esta vez la Hokage estaba bien despierta, con una gran vena en la frente y un aura demoníaca demencial. Su ayudante, temerosa por su estado de furia, se atrevió a preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Tsunade-sama, anoo... ¿Qué le pasa?

-Está aquí -dijo sin apartar la mirada de la puerta y aumentando su aura diabólica.

-¿Qu…Quién? -preguntó temerosa por las grandes cantidades de chakra asesino que salía de la Hokage.

-Shizune, ocupa mi puesto -se acercó a la ventana y la abrió con violencia, destrozándola en el acto y de paso, también a la pared. A la pobre de Shizune casi le da algo al ver lo enfadada que estaba Tsunade. La ventana y la pared eran prueba de ello.

-Pero... ¿De quién está hablando?

-Uchiha Sasuke -y saltó desde la ventana que acababa de destrozar. La ayudante se tomó el pulso, viendo que aún seguía viva después de tanta agitación; Sasuke había vuelto a la villa y nadie lo notó, excepto la Hokage.

Y ahora, ¿que iba a pasar cuando Tsunade se encontrara con el menor de los Uchiha? Nada bueno viendo el estado de la quinta.

Uyuyuyuy, como se están poniendo las cosas. Después de que Sasuke se confiesa y el rubio le dice que espere a aclararse, los dos salen a la villa directos al despacho de la Hokage. Sasuke por supuesto, iba con el henge para que nadie lo reconociese. Se topan con Sakura: celos y mas celos por parte del vengador y después nos enteramos de que la Hokage sabía que el azabache estaba en la villa, pero no se lo ha tomado muy bien que digamos... ¿Qué pasará cuando la Hokage se tope con esos tres? Lo veremos en el próximo capi o no según como surjan las cosas (XDD)

CONTINUARÁ


	11. Chapter 11 ¿Porqué haces tanto por mi?

(Voy a pegar lo que tenía escrito anteriormente xD. Y pido disculpas por tardar otra vez en actualizar, soy un caso perdido para la humanidad xD )

Hello ^^, ¿que tal todo por allí?, espero que bien. Bueno estamos en el capi 11, T_T pero que bonito, que emoción, que la gente lo haya leído hasta aquí. Es verdad, yo lo quería hacer corto como comente antes pero mi amiga la perversión me hizo una visita y claro se quedo a merendar conmigo, y paso lo que paso XDDD.

Una aclaración, el nombre de la esfera, si el de Hikari, al principio no le iba a poner nada pero una chica Dark_Usagi me mando un review haciéndome replantearme las ideas, desde aquí se lo agradezco ^^, y también a otra chica que tiene el mismo nombre de la esfera, le gusto que se lo pusiera ^^, eso me alegra n_n

Disclaimer: la serie de Naruto no me pertenece (si fuera así, estaría jugando al pìa pia con kiba, y cuando le pillase pues le cof cof, ay esta tos XDD) sino que le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei

Notas:

-......-Habla el personaje

-''.....''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas

(.......) Notas de la autora

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había un gran boquete debajo de los pies de la Hokage. Después de saltar de la ventana rota, la mujer se quedó quieta y con los ojos cerrados. Intentaba buscar algo, si, buscaba algo. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y concentrada; ya casi estaba. Su concentración era asombrosa, claro, como Hokage que era. Bueno, cuando quiere ser eficiente lo es.

Pasados unos minutos, abrió lentamente sus ojos y una sonrisa siniestra adornó sus labios; sus orbes castaños destellaban un brillo de satisfacción y ya se asomaba un pequeño fuego en ellos. Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

-Niñato malcriado, al fin he detectado tu chakra -se preparó al igual que un corredor de las olimpiadas para lo que venía-. Cuando te encuentre, desearás no haber vuelto...-y salió disparada a una velocidad asombrosa que daría envidia hasta el mismísimo Fernando Alonso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la villa todo seguía igual. Los comerciantes hacían su trabajo de vender sus productos, los niños jugaban, ninjas saltando por los tejados para alguna misión o para transportar documentos importantes. Si, todo seguía igual, bueno, todo no, ya que a tres jóvenes que caminaban por allí se les instaló un ambiente de tensión, especialmente por un tema que empezó cierta chica de pelo rosa.

-No quiero que vayas -dijo la de los ojos verdes con voz medio decidida y medio enfadada-No merece la pena.

-Pero Sakura-chan, escucha...-intentó razonar con ella, pero era inútil. La chica no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

-No, estoy harta. Ya me lo contó Tsunade-sama -paro en seco de caminar para dirigirle una mirada de suplica a su compañero -. Me dijo que te irías dentro de una semana a buscarle-apretó los puños en signo de insatisfacción -. No vale la pena; él se fue por su propio pie ¡Sasuke no volverá! -las lágrimas ya asomaban por sus ojos. Tal parecía que el tema aún le afectaba.

-``Si tú supieras que está delante de ti…´´-el rubio miró al vengador que permanecía con su semblante neutro y suspiró cansado. No podía decirle a su compañera que su ex compañero y primer amor estaba delante de sus narices; no sabría la reacción que tendría-escucha, él seguro que ha cambiado.

-Para peor. Siempre ha sido uno egocéntrico que piensa sólo en sí mismo. Nos dejó tirados-las lágrimas ya bajaban por sí solas. Ya no las podía contener - ¡Casi te mata y aún así, tú le defiendes! -le gritó a los cuatro vientos para que sus palabras tuvieran más efecto en él; los aldeanos ya empezaban a mirar las escena extrañados y curiosos.

-``Aún te duele, ¿verdad Sakura-chan?´´-el rubio ensombreció su mirada, recordando el fatídico día en que el azabache se fue de su lado, dejándole en esas condiciones.

Recordaba cada parte de la batalla que tuvo con él: Las palabras dichas, las lágrimas derramadas. Hasta tenía un vago recuerdo de una respiración en su cara y unas palabras que no lograba recordar, un "Yo Naruto en realidad…". Ahora era a él al que se le amontonaban las lágrimas en los ojos, pero con su antebrazo logró borrarlas ante de que cayesen. El Uchiha lo veía preocupado y es que aún estaba dolido. Normal, pensó. Él fue el causante de tantas heridas para esos dos.

-Sakura-chan, yo nunca...he dejado de confiar en él-el aludido abrió bien los ojos ante lo dicho ¿Él siempre había confiado en él?-. Es difícil salir de la oscuridad…Es difícil encontrar la luz -su mirada se proyectó en la de su compañera, era una mirada melancólica-Lo entiendo, entiendo su dolor. Él estar solo, el que nadie te comprenda, ese sufrimiento es el peor, pero yo...deseo que sea feliz y si es a costa de mi propia felicidad lo haré, lo sacrificaré todo por él -la chica no podía imaginarse el tremendo afecto que el kitsune tenía hacia su ex compañero. Tanto le importaba, tanto le apreciaba, que sacrificó estos tres años a entrenar y buscarle.

-`` Naruto, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué haces tanto por mí?´´-esa era siempre era la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza. Si había sido un desgraciado con él, entonces ¿Por qué?

-Ese Uchiha bastardo tiene mucha suerte de que alguien como tú se preocupe por él-los dos chicos menos el vengador, dieron un salto por el susto recibido. Si es que no podía aparecer de otra manera, no. Él tenía que dar el cante.

-¡Sai!-dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes. La chica se limpió las lágrimas para que nadie más la viera y los aldeanos dejaron de prestarles atención y se fueron a terminar lo que estaban haciendo.

-Jejeje, gomen -en eso aparecía el Kazekage con su típica cara de frialdad -¡Hey Gaa-chan! Estamos aquí -al pelirrojo le salió una vena en la cabeza. Otra vez ese nombrecito; no saldría de Konoha sin antes haber matado a ese ANBU.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? -dijo molesto el Kazekage. Sai lo miró y una sonrisita falsa adornó su cara, eso hizo enfadar aún más a Gaara.

-Leí en un libro que para dirigirse a un amigo o alguien que fuese adorable -y le señaló con el dedo como dando a entender que él era las dos cosas juntas. Al pelirrojo le salieron más venas y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas que se notaba bastante al tener una piel tan pálida -. Tenías que ponerle el 'chan'. Por eso, algunas veces le digo a Naruto, Naru-chan-este cabeceó con una gota en la cabeza dando la razón a Sai. Él ya había desistido en convencer al pintor que le dejase de llamar así, pero esa cabeza cuando se le metía algo, no salía ni a palos.

-¿Y a mi por qué no me dices Sakura-chan? -preguntó cabreada la de pelo rosa.

-Pues, ¿no es obvio? Serás mi compañera, pero eres más fea que pifia -terminó de decir Sai aún con la sonrisa en la cara. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Iba a dirigirse a matar a ese estúpido ahora mismo; también le haría pagar por la chaqueta. Este, sintiendo que su fin se acercaba, iba a salir por patas, pero se quedó inmóvil ya que la arena en los pies no le dejaba moverse-¿Gaa-chan?

-Mátale-a Sakura no le hacía falta que se lo dijeran dos veces. Hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento al Kazekage y después miró a su presa. Como se iba a divertir. Ante esto, el rubio y el vengador miraban a esos tres con cansancio.

-Naruto...-le llamó el vengador. Este se volteó para prestarle atención.

-Si, dime.

-Lo de...

Paró de hablar al oír como una especie de terremoto que se dirigía hacia acá. La tierra temblaba, las ventanas se rompían y miles de cristales salían disparados por el suelo. La gente asustada, entraba en sus casas por miedo a que les ocurriera algo. Sakura paró de pegar al pobre ANBU que estaba desmayado de tanta ostia y el pelirrojo escondió su arena.

Ya empezaban a divisar un gran humo y el terremoto se intensificaba, pero el rubio y la pelirosa reconocieron quién era por la cabeza rubia que sobresalía del humo. Naruto iba a hablar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La Hokage estaba delante del vengador.

-Al fin te encuentro… Prepárate. -lo último que vio el azabache fue un puño lleno de chakra estrellarse en su costado, haciendo que varios huesos acabasen hechos trizas. Este por el tremendo impacto, sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se echaban hacia atrás, dejándolas en blanco. Escupió sangre y saliva. El rubio palideció; Sakura no entendía nada; el pelirrojo ya había entendido que ese era Sasuke, pero prefirió callar a armar un escándalo; y Sai seguía desmayado.

La violencia del golpe fue tal que lo mandó despedido a mucha distancia. El kitsune fue el primero en salir a su búsqueda, seguidos de Sakura que transportaba como a un saco de patatas al ANBU, Gaara por los aires con su arena para divisar mejor donde había caído el vengador y por último, la Hokage que iba a paso normal.

-Esto no se acaba aquí -dijo por último antes de encaminarse en dirección hacia los muchachos.

El henge había desaparecido. Su cuerpo sangraba por el costado y boca; tenía los ojos medio abiertos, le costaba respirar, el sudor ya comenzaba a bajarle por la cabeza y el dolor se intensificaba a cada segundo. Pues si que pegaba fuerte la vieja menopáusica. Inesperadamente había aterrizado cerca del bosque en donde entrenaba siempre el equipo siete. Una sonrisa forzada por el dolor le salió.

-Me van a linchar siempre en el mismo lugar, ayy -se cogió con la mano el costado y vio que estaba sangrando-. Seguro que no me queda ningún hueso en pie -apoyó su cabeza cerca de un árbol y respiró profundo, intentando con eso que no se notara tanto el dolor, porque ya le estaba resultando insoportable. Como se notaba que era uno de los Sannin legendarios ¿Cómo cojones hizo Orochimaru para seguir vivo después de su encuentro con ella? -No, si que con rosas no me están recibiendo precisamente, itaii. Esto duele a horrores.

-``Y la muy cabrona notó mi chakra, pues estoy listo´´-oyó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él.

-¡Sasuke! -era su kitsune; el pobre estaba preocupado por el tono de voz que ha usado para llamarle. Sólo le estaba causando problemas; no tendría que haber venido. Él sólo quería que su rubio fuera feliz y con su presencia, lo dudaba mucho. Este llegó en donde estaba el vengador y vio el lamentable estado en el que estaba. Tenía un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de él; oba-chan se había pasado y mucho. Tomó con sus manos la cara del vengador y miró si aún mantenía la conciencia; este sólo le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa cínica -No creo que sea el momento se sonreír de esa manera. En tu estado...

-¿Quieres que llore?…coff-escupió otra vez sangre -Dobe…arff…ya empiezo a entender la monstruosa fuerza de Sakura...cooff, jejeje.

-Sasuke...-y procedió a abrazarle suavemente, así no le haría daño. El vengador le respondió al abrazo a duras penas, ya que su estado no era el más propicio a hacer carantoña s-No lo entiendo. Ya sé que oba-chan es fuerte, pero...

-Reunió todo...arrf…su chakra en la mano…ccoofff. Si no hubiese tenido cuidado, ella misma se hubiese quedado sin mano…-explicó el azabache. El rubio comprendió y no pudo más que rezar internamente para que esta situación se resolviera.

-Amo, debería huir. Esa mujer está loca -el moreno estaba sorprendido de que la esfera estuviera allí, ¿cuándo ella...?

-Yo la traje, baka ¿Crees que ella tiene piernas para andar?-No, si el golpe le había afectado hasta el razonamiento. Normal que el rubio le insultase, era estúpido haber pensado en eso, pero el dolor tampoco te daba ideas brillantes.

-Naruto, escucha, aaarrff. Vete -el de los ojos azules abrió bien los ojos ante la petición; le estaba pidiendo que le abandonase, le estaba diciendo que le dejase en la estacada-Vete...dobe…cccoofff. Largo y… llévatela contigo...aahh.

-¡Nunca! Estás delirando, ¡nunca te abandonare!-dobe estúpido. Él que se preocupaba por su seguridad y él seguía tan terco como siempre.

-Usura...cooff…tonkachi, no seas idiota...No te arriesgues por mí...ayy -``Estoy empezando a ver borroso´´ -Vete...

-¡No! -respondió tajante el kitsune.

-No le dejaremos solo. Usted no lo puede hacer todo solo -apoyo al rubio, Hikari.

-Siempre es así. Es un baka que se cree que puede hacerlo todo sin ayuda -le recriminó el kitsune.

-Eso ya lo he notado. Mi amo es un terco -él estaba en los abismos de la muerte y ellos discutiendo sobre su comportamiento; con amigos como estos, ¿quién necesita enemigos? Al vengador se le cayó una gota en la cabeza. Eran los dos igual de dobes.

Oyó más pasos, seguramente de los que quedaban por venir. El primero en hacer su aparición fue Gaara, que descendió al suelo y guardo su arena; la segunda en venir fue Sakura, que con el shock que le dio al ver a Sasuke delante suya, dejó caer a Sai de su espalda.

-Ayy, ero bueno, además de fea, bruta...-al fin recobró el conocimiento y notó que ya no estaban en la villa -¿Qué hacemos aquí? -pero nadie le respondió. Se levantó, quitándose el polvo del suelo, y miró a su alrededor. Lo que más sobresalía era Naruto con… ¿El Uchiha bastardo herido?, ¿pero quién le dejó en ese estado? Tiene que ser alguien realmente fuerte. Tragó saliva.

-Al fin te encuentro, mocoso...-al pintor se le resolvieron todas las dudas al ver a la Hokage. Ella era la única con el poder suficiente para dejar en esas condiciones al Uchiha bastardo.

-Veo que la menopausia...cooff, hace que tu...-paró al escupir mas sangre, sonrió y continuó con la conversación-…Mala uva sea peor...aarrfff -la sonrisa de la Hokage aumentó. Ese mocoso seguía siendo tan prepotente como siempre; ni a las puertas del más allá le quitaba ese carácter cínico.

-Me encanta que aún conserves ese humor -ya estaba crujiéndose los nudillos para lo que venía -Porque te lo voy a quitar a base de guantazos y ostias -ya se dirigía hacia el vengador cuando Naruto se le puso por delante, haciendo los brazos a cada lado como escudo. Su cara era seria y no estaba por la labor de moverse del sitio. La Hokage lo miró indignada; este chico no sabe cuando rendirse.

-Naruto, muévete...-este ni se inmuto ante lo dicho y seguía en la misma posición -Lo que estás haciendo es encubrir a un traidor y con eso es suficiente para ir al calabozo pero nada, él seguía en las mismas. Eso ella no lo iba a permitir, no dejaría que su más preciado ninja tirara todo por la borda por ese Uchiha -Naruto, por última vez, no me obligues a utilizar la fuerza contigo.

-Oba-chan, si estas enfadada pégame a mi. A él déjale -no se lo podían creer, ¿pero tanto iba a arriesgar por él?, ¿hasta su propia salud? Los cuatro presentes se quedaron pasmados; el rubio era un suicida -. Él ha cambiado...

-¡Me da igual Naruto! -la cólera de Tsunade estalló, pero ahora era por medio de las palabras -¿¡Tengo que hacerte recordar el lamentable estado en el que te dejó!? ¡Si no fuera por Kyuubi, ya no estarías aquí hablando tan tranquilamente! ¡¿Tengo que hacerte recordar que te la pasaste un mes entero casi sin comer, beber y dormir por culpa de él!? -los gritos se oían por todo el bosque, haciendo estremecer a todos los animales de los alrededores; los pájaros salían volando alterados por el ruido -¿¡Por qué haces tanto por él!? -en eso, el rubio sonrió de manera cálida y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Pues, esa es una buena pregunta...jejejej, la misma que me hizo ero-sennin y Sakura-chan y muchas otras personas más. Siempre la misma cuestión -llenó sus pulmones con aire, tranquilizándose en el acto -. Porque él fue el primero en reconocerme; al igual que Iruka-sensei, que fue el primero en no mirarme como si fuera un don nadie. Fue el primero en tratarme como a un rival, fue el primero en tratarme...como a un igual y no como un monstruo. Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad Gaara? -este cabeceó en forma de afirmación.

Él ya entendía que era la soledad y que nadie le importase su existencia. Era el dolor más grande que le puedes infringir a alguien.

-``Naruto, eres demasiado compasivo conmigo. Yo no merezco tu perdón; ni tan siquiera que me dirijas la palabra. Por kami, no sabes cuanto...te amo´´ -al saber la respuesta del por qué su rubio sacrificaba tanto por él, se sintió querido, y ahora más que nunca quería estar a su lado. Si eso suponía enfrentarse a la mismísima Hokage, él lo daría todo.

-``No vale la pena Naruto. Él no merece tu perdón´´ -la pelirrosa estaba que hervía de celos ¿Cómo podía ese energúmeno tener un lugar tan especial en el corazón del rubio? Maldita sea.

-``¡Buaaahhh, que bonito! Este chico es un trozo de pan. Mi amo tiene demasiado suerte´´ -la esfera enternecida, no dejaba de llorar interiormente. Pero que bonito era todo.

-El sentirse solo, el sentirse que nadie te necesita, el sentirse marginado, el que todos te miren con frialdad. Ya sé que ahora mi situación es mejor, pero eso sólo se debe a que las nuevas generaciones no saben qué llevo en mi interior -con su mano tocó su barriga y arrugó la ropa en el proceso -. Él fue el único que me hizo sentir bien, sentir que tenía sentido mi existencia. Si él muriera, yo también lo haría por dentro-el rubio se acercó a la Hokage con pasos firmes, se paró delante de ella y con sus brazos, la envolvió en un abrazo. Ella sólo abrió más los ojos ante el acto.

-Oba-chan -le susurró-, dale una oportunidad; él ha cambiado. Onegai…-la aludida seguía sin responder -Por favor, no me hagas traicionar a la villa, por favor…no me hagas hacer eso, porque sabes que lo haré si es preciso.

-¿Tanto te importa? -preguntó también en voz baja.

-No sabes cuanto…-ésta suspiró abatida y apartó suavemente al rubio de su abrazo. Le miró, y recordó cuando tenía doce años y las palabras que le dijo: "Yo nunca retiraré ni me retractaré de mis palabras. Ese es mi camino del ninja." Apretó los puños y ahora veía ante ella a un hombre que ha madurado y como él siempre dice, no se retracta ante nada, ya que se las paso estos años buscando a su mejor amigo para traerle de vuelta y ahora, defenderle de cualquier cosa.

-Tsk....-carraspeó entre dientes por lo que iba a hacer-Tu juicio será dentro de cinco días. No podrás salir de la villa y si quieres salir a la calle, sólo será por la supervisión de Naruto. Sai, tú cuidaras del Kazekage -Un aura depresiva envolvió al pelirrojo; ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse tal destino? Mientras, el pintor estaba feliz; como se iba a divertir sacando de quicio al de los ojos verdes -Sakura, tú cúrale las heridas-esta iba a replicar, pero la Hokage se adelantó -Si lo hago yo, probablemente me den ganas de estrangularle.

De repente, aparecieron varios ANBU delante de ellos.

-Hokage-sama, hemos notado el chakra del joven...-el ANBU al mirar el panorama se calló. Tsunade bufó cansada; ahora venían éstos para liarla más, eso si que no. Ya estaba más que cansada.

-A buenas horas, mangas verdes -dijo ella con burla he atendido el problema y ese mocoso se quedará con Naruto.

-Pero si…-se volteó y lo miró con furia.

-¿Vas a discutir mis órdenes? -el silencio reinó; si que sabía imponer respeto la voluptuosa mujer -Ya estoy bastante cabreada para que tú me sigas dando más dolor de cabeza -suspiró a sus puestos y como ya he dicho, el juicio será dentro de cinco días-terminada la explicación, se encaminó hacia su despacho; a ver si tomando un poco de sake se le quitaba este humor de perros.

-¡Gracias, oba-chan! -le gritó para que la oyese. Ésta no se volteó, pero una pequeña sonrisa asomó por su cara y musitó un "me alegro por ti", perdiéndose entre los árboles.

-Bueno, asunto arreglado -dijo el ANBU -¿No estás contento, Gaa-chan? Vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos -y le tocó el hombro al Kazekage; a éste se le formó un tic en el ojo y la arena ya se estaba formando alrededor del lugar. Le dirigió una mirada al ANBU como diciéndole: "Te vas a quedar sin mano" Éste captó el mensaje y la apartó al momento, pero que susceptible era -. Vale, vale. Guarda la arena, guárdala.

Pero no guardó la arena. Por si las moscas, seguía fastidiándole con sus chorradas y comentarios mordaces.

Sakura se dirigió en silencio hacia la posición de Sasuke y Naruto; éste le miró arrepentido por haberle escondido que Sasuke estaba con él, pero ella no dijo nada al respecto. Le quitó la camisa negra al azabache y procedió a curarle las heridas; éste tampoco decía nada. El ambiente entre ellos era tenso, nadie sabía qué decir. Al fin el equipo estaba completo, pero ya no era lo mismo.

-Sakura-chan, mira yo…

-No estoy enfadada contigo-le cortó la del pelo rosa. El rubio se sorprendió al saber cómo su amiga adivinó lo que estaba pensando; el instinto femenino era terrible.

-``Ella está enfadada con mi amo. Si, lo noto ´´.

-Ah, y tú no te equivoques -eso se lo dijo al vengador -. No te estoy curando por gusto; me lo ha ordenado la Hokage y es mi deber no desobedecerla. Por mí, te puedes morir -su voz sonó tan fría que heló la sangre de los presentes, incluido el mismo Sasuke.

-``Lo sabía. Si sólo con su mirada lo quiere matar ´´.

-Si por mí fuera te hubiera arreado yo misma, pero al contrario que mi maestra, no hubiese parado hasta enviarte a la tumba -e intensificó el nivel del chakra sanador, haciendo que el vengador soltara un gruñido de dolor. Naruto tembló por el acto; la venganza de las chicas era temible, pensó.

-``A este paso, mi amo no llegará a vivir por mucho tiempo ´´-la esfera empezaba a entender por qué el azabache no quería volver desde el principio. Todos los conocidos de su amo le querían linchar de lo lindo.

-Sakura fea me da miedo -el pelirrojo no decía nada, pero compartía la opinión del ANBU: Esa chica daba mucho miedo. El rubio sólo dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente mientras suspiraba. La entrada de Sasuke a la villa ha sido de todo menos tranquila y el juicio era dentro de cinco días; pero que follón.

Tsunade le ha dado un recibimiento bastante "efusivo" al azabache. Casi terminaba de mandarle al otro barrio cuando Naruto le salvó el pellejo. Ésta, reticente, le dijo que su juicio sería dentro de cinco días... ¿Saldrá del juicio ileso el vengador? ¿Gaara acabará matando a Sai por sus estupideces? ¿Sakura perdonará algún día a Sasuke? ¿Naruto le dará una contestación al vengador? ¿Y qué fue lo que oyó Naruto en el Valle del fin cuando estaba desmayado?

CONTINUARÁ


	12. Chapter 12 El deseo de Hikari

(copysteo lo que tenía antes escrito, añadiendo alguna cosillas xD )

Hello ^^, bueno gomen que tarde en actualizar, pero como ya sabéis las clases me joroban ¬_¬, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer, este capi que dudo que os guste, pero era necesario. Necesitaba escribirlo para que el fic estuviera completo al cien por cien, aunque aun queda para que termine, no se si poco o mucho XDD

También dire que aun no he respondido en mi lj vuestros reviews, pero eso tiene una explicación, quería preguntaros, ¿queréis que los responda en los proximos capis? Al final del capi se puede hacer. Bueno, vosotros opinad xDD

Disclaimer: la serie de Naruto no me pertenece (si así fuera, yo y Neji veríamos que interesante se puede volver el destino con el yaoi, no se si me entendéis XDD) sino que le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei

Notas:

-......-Habla el personaje

-''…..''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas

(.......) Notas de la autora

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la paliza que le dio Tsunade y de que le curase Sakura de manera tan tierna, el azabache y su kitsune se fueron a su apartamento, ya que la casa del vengador y demás objetos que estuvieran dentro estaban confiscados por la Hokage; no le ibas a dar a un traidor su pertenencias a la mínima de cambio. Además, su hogar estaba constantemente vigilado por algunos ninjas por si acaso le daba al pelinegro por volver.

Hablando de él, éste estaba recostado en la cama del rubio. Su pecho estaba vendado, ya que a causa de la curación de la kunoichi se le habían abierto algunas heridas. Si, la chica le había curado correctamente la gran herida que le causó la Hokage, pero con el violento despliegue de chakra sanador le produjo algunas pequeñas heridas superficiales. El vengador sabía que la de los ojos verdes no le tragaba y bien que se lo demostraba, ya que las vendas puestas eran para cubrir las heridas que le produjo su curación. No es que le molestase esas dolencias, pero lo que más le encabronaba era el hecho de que hubiese tantas personas interesadas en su rubio; joder, si era media aldea que babeaba por él, ggrr...Pero lo importante ahora es que estaba junto a su lindo kitsune, que fue él por cierto que le puso las vendas, ya que Sakura casi le asfixia en el acto. Ahora seguro que estará preparando un té o algo...

-Sasuke-teme, te he preparado un té -lo dicho, como le conocía.

-Ufff… -suspiró el rubio por el cansancio de los acontecimientos. El vengador lo miró de reojo; tenía unas ganas insoportables de hacerse con esos labios tan finos, pero no, tenía que esperar a que el kitsune le diese una contestación. No podía forzar las cosas -¿Aún te duele?-preguntó algo preocupado por las heridas del Uchiha.

-Dobe, son heridas insignificantes -``Aunque podría haberse contenido, baka burra ´´-el rubio aún le miraba preocupado; al ojinegro se le escapó una risita, si es que era dobe con ganas-ven aquí-el aludido pestañeó varias veces, pero después se aproximó hacia el vengador. Éste le cogió por las manos y se las puso en su pecho –Toca -Uzumaki se sonrojó de sobremanera. Le pedía eso tan a la ligera.

-P-Pero…-tartamudeaba de la vergüenza que sentía. Eso hacía que el de cabello azulado se pusiera más a tono -N-No, es que...

-Dobe, ¿quieres que me sienta bien?-éste cabeceó tímidamente-Pues si quieres que no me duela, tócame -''Jo jo jo''- El aludido, con bochorno, empezó a tocar el pecho del vengador; sólo pensaba en quitarle el malestar, no tenía dobles intenciones. Pobre ingenuo.

Mientras, el pelinegro estaba disfrutando de las tímidas caricias del zorrito. Aunque lo hiciera torpemente, había que decir que sus manos eran cálidas y suaves, mmm…La sensación era agradable.

-¿Se te está quitando el dolor? -éste aún seguía pensando que Sasuke sentía algún tipo de dolencia.

-Gracias a ti, ya no -se relamió los labios en signo de profunda excitación. Después, aventó al de los ojos azules en la cama; éste se sorprendió un poco por el acto.

-Sasuke, no deberías hacer movimientos bruscos. Mira que estás herido-más ingenuo no se podía ser. No sabía cómo hizo durante todos estos años para que nadie le violase, porque esa inocencia enloquecía a cualquiera.

Le acarició las mejillas a su kitsune, despertando en él un rubor en sus mejillas que le hacían aún más adorable -Sa..suke...-de lo agradable que era la sensación cerró los ojos, disfrutando más el contacto. La sonrisa sincera que salió de la boca del vengador por ver esa carita, no tenía precio. Él era el único que le hacía adoptar esa expresión.

-``¡Viva! Eso es amo, ¡fiesta!´´-la esfera ya estaba divagando. Claro, con ese portento de hombres delante de ella, en la cama y haciéndose mimitos, ¿a quién no se le estaría yendo la pinza en estos momentos?-``¡Vamos allá! ¡Tú puedes amo! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad!´´

-Naruto....-hablaba cerca de sus labios-…Te voy a agradecer el haberme quitado el dolor

-¿Me invitarás a ramen? -a Sasuke y a Hikari se le cayeron una gotaza en la cabeza. Pero que desesperante podía llegar a ser el rubio -Di, di ¿Me invitarás?

-Ese no es el tipo de agradecimiento que te pienso dar…-el vengador volvió a su semblante de seme violador-Cierra los ojos- Naruto sin rechistar los cerró; a Sasuke ya se le hacía agua la boca. Sopló un poco en los labios del kitsune, haciéndole estremecer. No le iba a hacer nada, sólo sería un beso -``Un beso no hace daño a nadie, por favor hormonas, sólo un beso. No quiero violarlo, bueno si, no me voy a mentir, pero sólo un beso. Anda, no me jodáis ahora. Beso, violación no. Aunque esta tan…No, no. Control, eres un Uchiha. Te sabes controlar. ´´

-Sasuke... ¿Qué haces? -preguntó con una vocecilla producto del estremecimiento anterior. Esa voz…mierda y además no lo hacía a propósito; por kami, como le ponía la situación. Ese chiquillo revoltoso le alteraba la sangre de tal manera que perdía el juicio. Iba a proceder a darle su "premio" cuando oyó la ventana abrirse y...

-Siento interrumpir una escena tan bonita-se tocaba su cabeza plateada por haber llegado en mal momento. A Sasuke le hubiese gustado que el ninja se hubiese caído de la ventana.

-Kakashi...-dijo con desgana -Tenías que ser tú, como no. Si no es la copia barata, el mapache colérico o Sakura, claro ahora te toca a ti intervenir -``Y si no, es algún aldeano baboso. Siempre me quedo con las ganas, que frustrante´´-su cabeza se echó para atrás. Desesperado, se tuvo que quitar de encima de su kitsune; éste al ver que ya no había mas peso encima suyo abrió los ojos, mirando extrañado al vengador -``Ni un beso, ¡Ahhh!´´ -gritó internamente el azabache -``¿Es que todo el mundo se va a poner en mi contra? ¿Pido mucho al querer poseer ese cuerpo? Bueno, sólo besarle ´´-el jounin miraba divertido como se desesperaba su ex alumno.

-``Mierda, ya me han cortado el rollo ´´ -a Hikari ya le habían fastidiado la diversión y mira que ya se disponía a grabarlo y todo. Que chasco.

Mientras tanto, el de pelo plateado observaba la situación con su ojito feliz activo; además de impuntual, también tenia el don de la inoportunidad.

-Hola Kakashi-sensei -saludó el rubio levantando la mano -. Antes de que tú vinieras, Sasuke me iba a dar un premio por haberle ayudado con el dolor de sus heridas-el ninja copia se le escapó un pequeña risita; así que premio ¿eh? -Pero el muy baka no me lo ha dado -el rubio infló los mofletes -. Dámelo, no seas tramposo.

-Aahh...Te invito a ramen luego -al kitsune se le ilumino la cara y empezó a saltar por la habitación. Hacia piruetas y saltos mortales.

-Y dime, ¿para qué has venido?-le preguntó el azabache malhumorado al de pelo plateado.

-Que malo eres. Después de no vernos tanto tiempo y así me recibes -el ninja copia hizo amago de llorar, tapándose la cara, pero se veía a leguas que era todo falso y se estaba partiendo de risa detrás de la mascara. El pelinegro lo veía con cansancio y se estaba masajeando la sien por el estrés que le causaba su ex sensei. Después de terminar el teatro, le miró con cara de pervertido -O es que... ¿He interrumpido algo, Sasu-chan?-el kunai que le lanzó el pelinegro estuvo apunto de cortarle sus partes nobles. Ante esto, el jounin sudó bastante -Tranquilo, tranquilo. Deja ese shuriken...-ponía una mano en señal de paz y la otra en sus bajos, por si las moscas.

-Habla...-``No ha cambiado nada. Sigue igual de salido ´´.

-Verás, he venido a ver a Naruto -el aludido dejó de hacer dar piruetas y saltar por las paredes para prestarle atención a su sensei -. La Hokage te llama. Quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? -se puso la mano en el mentón, pensando -¿Y para qué? -Kakashi alzó el dedo y lo puso en dirección a Sasuke. Éste se mosqueó por la manera en que le apuntó con el dedo, pero prefirió no cabrearse. Ya con las movidas que llevaba, pronto le saldría una úlcera.

-Ah, es por el teme. Normal. Vale, gracias Kakashi-sensei -el jounin levantó la mano en señal de que no importaba -Bueno, yo me voy pareja. Que os vaya bien -y con un guiño, se esfumó en su típica bola de humo.

-Maldito jounin pervertido. Tendría que haber apuntado mejor.

-Bueno Sasuke, me tengo que ir -el kitsune lo miró un poco triste, ya que se tendría que quedar solo. Dudaba que oba-chan quisiera verle y menos después de lo que pasó ayer. Éste se volvió a sentar en la cama, ya sabía que no podría salir sin estar con su rubito y aunque se lo pidiese, él no quería ver a esa vieja loca.

El kitsune cogió su chamarra y se la puso. Antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta pensó algo durante unos segundos y después se encamino rápido hacia el vengador. Éste se sorprendió ante la velocidad a la que vino el rubio y sin previo aviso, Naruto le besó en la mejilla. Después, salió pitando de allí y llevándose de paso, a Hikari.

-Pero...-el vengador se tocó la mejilla y ya sentía el calor en su cara. Ese chiquillo irradiaba calidez por donde iba-…Será dobe, pero es mi dobe -después, su mirada se posó en su pantalones. Amargado, ya se estaba encaminado al baño-Ahora, a ir al baño a solucionar **otra** vez mi problemilla. No, si se levanta en contra de mi voluntad… Ay que joderse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-``No sé cómo me he atrevido a hacer eso ´´ -el rubio iba todo sonrojado, saltando de tejado en tejado. Claro, no faltaba los gritos histéricos de las chicas por verle: Las insinuaciones, pedidas de matrimonio, un hijo suyo. Vamos, lo normal en su vida.

-Naruto -éste puso su cabeza un poquito más abajo para prestarle atención a la esfera -Ano... ¿No será un shock para la Hokage el verme hablar? -Éste por el contrario, en vez de preocuparse por lo que dijo Hikari, siguió saltando y se le formó una sonrisa en la cara -``¿Pero por qué sonríe?´´

-Hikari, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -y seguía con esa sonrisa indesignable que perturbaba a la esfera.

-Claro.

-Tú...¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo? -no, si este chico cada vez le sorprendía más y más.

-Pues, no sé que decirte...-``Si se lo dijera se reiría de mí´´ -el rubio sonrió aún más si cabía.

-Ese sueño creo que te lo puedo cumplir; Sasuke también está de acuerdo -¿Pero es que habría adivinado lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza? No, es imposible. No puede ser, pero y si...

-A mí no me engañas. Seré algunas veces despistado, pero en estas cosas me doy cuenta -acarició un poco la cabeza de la esfera como dándole ánimos -. Tú lo que quieres es ser...

-``No, es imposible. No puede estar a punto de decir lo que siempre he querido, porque si lo dice, yo...´´.

-....Humana -lo dijo ¿Será verdad que este muchacho tiene algún poder especial? ¿Sanar los corazones heridos? Porque con el suyo está haciendo maravillas -. Si, se te nota en la forma de hablar que quieres ser libre.

-Yo no...

-Sasuke me habló de ti. Tú has ido pasando de mano en mano sin poder ir en contra de tu destino -Hikari no entendía por qué estaba feliz el rubio. Este chico....-¿Sabes? Tengo un amigo que era igual que tú. Bueno, tú eres más comunicativa -vamos, daba a entender que hablaba por los codos -. Se llama Neji y pertenece a uno de los clanes más poderosos de la villa.

-¿Cuál clan? -preguntó interesada por el relato.

-Pues el clan Hyuuga. Al igual que Sasuke, tienen una barrera de sangre. Sus ojos pueden ver a través de las personas y...

-¿¡Qué!? -``Son unos pervertidos por Dios. Pueden ver a través de la ropa ¡Kyaaaa!´´ -ante esto, el rubio se le cayó una gotaza en la cabeza, ya que sabía lo que estaba pensando. Pobre Neji, con las veces que se metían con él por eso y las veces que hicieron desmayar a la tímida Hinata y las veces que Neji les dio una paliza por ello.

-No es eso, sólo ve el chakra. Nada más -a Hikari en esos momentos le gustaría que le tragase la tierra. Mira que era mal pensada; normal, con el amo que tenía cualquiera se vuelve así -El chico en cuestión creía que todo estaba dictado por el destino. No podías contradecirlo ni hacer nada por ti mismo, ya que todo estaba decidido -empezó a recordar la batalla que tuvo con Neji y los sentimientos que hubo de por medio.

-Cuando peleamos para ascender a chuunin, que por cierto, Sasuke-teme casi llega tarde -infló sus mejillas en un puchero gracioso -. Pero no te confundas, yo no estaba preocupado.

-``Si, como no, jijijiji´´ -Y dígame, ¿qué pasó después?

-Pues verás, ese día me tocó luchar con él y también cumplir la promesa que le hice a su prima. El caso es que yo no estaba muy seguro de ganar, pero...-se puso serio de repente -Cuando me dijo perdedor y que todo lo decidía el destino, sentí una gran ira -apretó más el agarre que tenía sobre la esfera. Ésta notó su enfado y prefirió callar.

-Pensé que ese chico era un imbécil de cojones, ¿cómo podía pensar eso? Pero después de oír la historia de su familia en vez de ira, sentía lastima -sus ojos ahora eran tristes y casi se diría que sentía el dolor del chico del que estaba hablando -. Su familia se compone por dos grandes ramas: la principal y la secundaria.

-`` Naruto parece triste al hablar de este tema ´´.

-La rama principal le puso una especie de sello en la cabeza a la rama secundaria para que no se les contradijeran o no tuvieran la oportunidad de superar sus habilidades -pero que crueldad. Y mira que era familia de sangre -. Su padre nació unos segundos después que su hermano gemelo, pasando automáticamente a pertenecer a la rama secundaria y arrastrando con ello a Neji. El problema surgió cuando atacaron a su prima, que por cierto ella es de la rama principal. Quisieron secuestrarla.

-Ah...-``Cuanto habrá sufrido ese muchacho ´´.

-Al matar al secuestrador, que era del país del relámpago, provocaron una batalla que se aproximaba -por kami, que movida. Pues si que en Konoha nadie se aburre -Ahh...-suspiró por la suerte de su amigo -Entonces los del país del relámpago para compensar la muerte de uno de los suyos, querían el cadáver de uno de los Hyuuga.

-¿Pero qué? ... no me diga que...-``Es imposible. No será que…´´.

-Era una decisión difícil, ya que si obtenían el cuerpo de ese clan podrían sonsacarle todas las técnicas que tenía -apretó sus dientes por lo que iba a decir, ya que le resultaba doloroso -Y se decidió que el padre de Neji fuera el que se sacrificase...

-¡Pero eso es injusto! Él también pertenece al clan, que demonios....

-Gracias al sello que le pusieron en la cabeza, podrían cerrar todas las técnicas que poseyese y no podrían averiguar ninguna de ellas.

-Es una crueldad...

-Eso ya lo sé...-``Neji, ahora eres feliz junto a Hinata. Todo ese sufrimiento te lo quitará ella´´ -Me sentía tan cercano a él, porque a mi tampoco me dieron a elegir mi destino. Él se sentía como un pájaro enjaulado. No podía hacer nada para ir en contra de lo que le dictaminaron y si lo hacía, le torturarían hasta la muerte con el sello de su cabeza.

-Entonces...-dijo dubitativa por miedo a lo que continuaba.

-Entonces cuando él pensaba que yo iba a perder…jeje -infló el pecho orgulloso -Gané, le gané ¿A que eso no estaba escrito en el destino? Gane, porque me lo curré y mira que él es un genio -levantó el puño en signo de victoria. Hikari miraba divertida al rubio, pero mira que era orgulloso -Y le demostré que te puedes forjar tu propio destino, que lamentarse no sirve y que cuando sea Hokage, cambiaría al clan Hyuuga- sonrió como él sabe, de esa forma segura y decidida.

-Pero hay otra cosa que le hizo saber que el flujo de la vida se podía decidir por tus actos. Me lo contó una vez que estábamos en su casa -ahora su sonrisa era mas cálida -. Me dijo que su padre no se sacrificó por proteger técnicas ni nada que se le parece. Se sacrificó para proteger a su clan, a la villa, a su familia, su hermano, su hijo…Quería que por una vez él mismo eligiera el camino a seguir -recordó que cuando el de los ojos blancos se lo contó, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, pero en su cara se veía que estaba orgulloso por su padre.

-Eso si que es ser un buen ninja...-dijo al fin Hikari. Este chico si que cambia a las personas que le rodean. Cura sus almas.

-Y que lo digas, jejeje, por eso yo… -la miró durante un rato -Haré que ese sueño tuyo se cumpla. Quiero que decidas tu propio destino, ya que gracias a ti, Sasuke esta a mi lado. No creo que con eso te pueda regresar el favor, pero es un comienzo -¿Que no le regresaba el favor? Si ese ha sido su sueño desde que tiene memoria -Verás, hablé con Sasuke cuando te estaba recargando...

0-0-0-0-0

_-¿Es una esfera de los deseos o un móvil? -dijo el kitsune sorprendido al ver que el azabache estaba llenando de energía a Hikari._

_-Ni yo mismo lo sé. Léete las instrucciones -le respondió de mala gana el vengador, recordando los líos que se formaban en su cabeza cada vez que cogía esas estúpidas instrucciones y no entendía nada de ellas; algunas tenía que leerlas en francés ¿Qué coño iba a saber él francés?_

_-Ne, Sasuke -sin apartar la mirada de la esfera, emitió un leve sonido para que continúe con lo que iba a decir -. He pensado que ella ha hecho mucho por nosotros. Debemos devolverle el favor -el vengador sonrió de medio lado. Ese dobe..._

_-Sé lo que estás pensando y por mí de acuerdo, ¿pero quien sería capaz de hacerlo?_

_-Tsunade oba-chan. Seguro que ella puede._

_-¿Y crees que querrá? -el kitsune sonrió de manera pícara._

_-Con mi sueldo de un mes y sake del bueno, nunca dirá que no -Sasuke le miró y se le formó una expresión de cariño infinito. Su kitsune tenía un corazón de oro; siempre preocupándose por los demás -. No se negará al que va a ser el próximo Hokage._

_-Dobe, eres de lo no hay-murmuró para que no se le oyes e-. Si se ha puesto contenta tan sólo con el nombre que le has dado, con esto le dará algo._

_-Ese es el punto, baka-le sacó la lengua de manera burlona. Ante esto, el azabache frunció el ceño. Infantil, si es infantil a más no poder_

_-¡Soy el mejor dattebayo! Ya verás que la convenzo. Si ella no es tan mala._

_-`` No si no te intenta matar a golpes´ ´-si era un trozo de pan y no te fastidiaba, alcoholizada estaría. Cuando está en sus cinco sentidos es una fiera. Que maravilla de Hokage para la villa: Bebedora, apostadora compulsiva y con mal carácter. Si, es divina._

_-Pues eso. Decidido, mañana se lo diré -ya se estaba emocionando por lo que venía -. Al fin sabrá que puede ser humana…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Y eso es de lo que hablamos ¿Lo ves? Sasuke-teme no es tan idiota como lo parece. Es buena persona -si tuviese ojos ya estaría llorando de la alegría. Esos dos eran las mejores personas que había conocido.

-Arigato, Arigato. Nunca sabré agradeceros tanta bondad -``Aunque mi amo haciendo buenas acciones me resulta perturbador ¿Será que el Apocalipsis está próximo?´´

-Tonta, yo si que te estoy agradecido por hacer entrar en razón a ese baka -al fin habían llegado a su destino. Saltó para entrar en una de las ventanas del despacho de la Hokage. Ésta sabiendo que vendría, le saludó.

-Hola Naruto, ¿qué tal está ese mocoso impertinente? -una risita nerviosa se le escapó al kisune. Por lo que veía estaba satisfecha por haberle dejado en esas condiciones al teme.

-Gracias a los cuidados de Sakura-chan sigue vivo -eso sonó a reproche, pero la Hokage no se iba a sentir culpable por un niñato que no sabía apreciar a su casi hijo. Se lo merecía.

-Que raro que Sakura no le haya matado -dijo disgustada por saber que el chico fue bien curado.

-``Tú querías que le hiciese mas daño, vieja sanguinaria. Aunque viendo como le trató, casi le mata ella también´´ -Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme? -la Hokage volvió a sentarse y le dirigió una mirada seria.

-Quiero saber qué harás si falla el juicio a su favor -el rubio agachó la cabeza y dejó que su pelo le tapase los ojos. Eso si que era una pregunta difícil, pero en ningún momento cambió su expresión. Su sonrisa seguía intacta -Responde -insistió Tsunade.

-Si eso pasara, yo...-levantó una mirada entre seria y melancólica -Me iría con él -a la Hokage se le abrieron los ojos en desmesura. Ella ya sabía que apreciaba al vengador, pero hasta el punto de renunciar a su sueño -Y no me intentes cambiar de opinión, porque lo haré. No le dejaré solo -por la mirada que le dirigía Uzumaki, dudaba hacer cambiar su forma de pensar. Resopló fastidiada, tendría que haber desintegrado a ese mocoso cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Sólo quería saber eso ­-dijo con desgana y preparando una botella de sake para bebérsela. El rubio carraspeó para que le hiciera caso. Ésta dejó su preciada botella y le prestó atención, ¿qué quería ahora? ¿Una corona para la nenita de Sasuke?

-Verás, he venido a pedirte un favor.

-Ya te he dicho que el día nacional del ramen no se puede celebrar. Afróntalo, es un idea estúpida y cara -caída de una gotaza enorme por su cabeza. Aunque ella si celebraba el día nacional del alcohol, eso no era caro según ella ¿Y el día del icha icha paradise?

-A Kakashi-sensei si que le dejas celebrar el día nacional de icha icha y esa fiesta tampoco es necesaria -la Hokage tosió un poco ante la confirmación y se sonrojó un poco.

-Verás, él me presentó argumentos muy buenos y...-cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa, en eso el rubio entendió.

-``Te sobornó, seguro y con sake. Es que se nota; esas botellas desparramadas son de la mejor calidad ¡Arrrgg! ...que me lío y no termino. Empieza la operación peloteo ´´ -Verás, sé que eres una excelente ninja, como Hokage un diez que te doy ¿Y te han dicho alguna vez lo guapa que eres? Porque ese cutis tan brillante e hidratado que tienes es el de una actriz de cine -seguía alabándola y alabando que si su cuerpazo era maravilloso, que su melena rubia era igual a la de una princesa.

Aquí había gato encerrado. Tanto peloteo no era bueno.

-Ve al grano -cortando así las alabanzas del kitsune, por lo visto le había calado. Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, bien, allá vamos. En eso deposita la esfera en la mesa de la Hokage. Ésta la miró por un momento y después abrió los ojos.

-Es...es la esfera de los deseos ¿Cómo demonios la tienes tú? -anda con la vieja. Sabía de su existencia, bueno, con los años que lleva con vida no le extrañaba.

-Bueno, pues deberías presentarte.

-Buenas, me llamo Hikari. Encantada de conocerla, Hokage-sama -la mujer casi se cae de la silla de la impresión recibida. Por Dios, ¿desde cuándo los objetos hablaban? ¿Será que estaba borracha y no estaba en sus cabales?

-Habla…Acaba de hablar...-se llevó la mano en la frente como no creyéndose lo que veía-Pellízcame.

-Pero que...-dudo, pero al final acató sus órdenes. Cuando la pellizcó recibió el desgraciado un guantazo que le dejó estampado en la pared.

-Entonces no estoy en un sueño y tampoco estoy bebida -dijo aliviada la Hokage.

-Ay...duele -el otro que seguía estampado en la pared, maldecía el ser tan idiota como para haberla escuchado. Si va a ser verdad que era un suicida.

-No seas exagerado que no te he dado tan fuerte. Estos críos de hoy en día que no aguantan nada -la esfera ya se estaba cagando del miedo ¿Y se supone que esta persona va a hacer que sea humana? Más bien lo que haría sería transportar su alma al infierno, esa mujer era satánica. Después de despegarse de la pared y sobarse la cara y la cabeza, se volvió a sentar.

-Yo siempre quise conseguir una, ya que existen sólo dos en el mundo y mira que he buscado por todos los rincones y tele tiendas posibles.

-Hikari, ¿tienes una hermana?

-No, la otra esfera sólo es mi duplicado. Si cabía la posibilidad de que alguien me adquiriese para siempre, la otra sería mi repuesto, pero mi duplicado carece de alma. Sólo tiene las funciones principales que tengo yo -explicó de la manera más clara que supo.

-Ah, ahora entiendo.

-¿Y quién es tu dueño? -preguntó ahora la Hokage. Ante eso la esfera, al igual que Naruto, le bajaron miles de gotitas de sudor. Si sabía quién era el dueño, mal iban. El rubio hizo una pose muy rara y juntó sus deditos al igual que Hinata.

-Sasuke -pronunció muy bajito.

-¿Qué? -volvió a preguntar ya que no le escuchó.

-Sa...suke -y lo dijo de la misma manera. A la médica ya se le estaba formando una vena en la frente, ¿tanto le costaba decir un simple nombre?

-¡Naruto, no me enfades y dime quién coño es el dueño de la puñetera esfera! -ya se estaba enfadando y eso el kitsune lo sabía. Más se iba a enfadar al saber quién era el dueño de la bola de cristal.

-Mi dueño es...Sasuke -viendo la incertidumbre del rubio, ella habló por él. La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia a la esfera. Ira. Ese mocoso, cómo le odiaba. Su sangre hervía de cólera y con su fuerza descomunal destrozó la mesa de su despacho, haciendo temblar de miedo a Naruto y a Hikari.

-Mierda de mesa -no, si ya se veía que iba a ser difícil tratar con ella en ese estado -. Con lo que me hubiese gustado ser yo tu dueña, así sabría cual sería el número ganador de la lotería-¿y por eso se enfada? El rubio achicó los ojos, viéndola de manera cansina. Esta mujer no cambia.

-Verás oba-chan, quería pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál favor? -la mujer se levantó y se puso delante de una estantería llena de medicinas, cogió una contra el dolor de cabeza que se le avecinaba y se la tragó con agua. Que estrés.

-Verás, me gustaría que con algún jutsu que supieras -tragó aire y se armó de valor -convirtieras a Hikari en humana -la Hokage escupió todo lo que se había tragado, impactándolo todo en la cara del kitsune. Si se enfadaba ahora la jodería, si se enfadaba ahora la jodería, si se enfadaba ahora la jodería. Se repetía una y otra vez para no cabrearse.

-¿Pero sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? Soy ninja, no una hada con varita mágica -eso ya se veía a leguas, pensó el rubio -Mira no puedo...mierda, Naruto no me mires así -y ya estaba hecho, la técnica más poderosa para contraatacar, desarrollada con años de entrenamiento: El kawaii no jutsu y como complemento a esa técnica mortífera, añádele brillitos en los ojos y una lagrimillas.

-O-Oba-chan, yo te quiero -y como toque final, esa vocecilla de niño pequeño más decir cosas cursis. Éste ya no sabía qué cara poner, maldita sea.

-Vale, vale. Tú ganas -Naruto estaba muy contento y le sonrió de manera zorruna a Tsunade. Por lo menos su dinero estaba a salvo, esa técnica era infalible; cuántas veces cayó ero-sennin con ella… -Hay un jutsu que sirve para crear a partir del alma de alguien, un cuerpo. Se necesita mucho ckakra, así que tú y el vengador fracasado me ayudarán -a Naruto le parecía que hablaba en chino, pero mejor no preguntar que seguro entendería menos.

De una sola vez se bebió una botellita de saque. No, si el mejor remedio para quitarse su dolor de cabeza era con su preciado alcohol. Sus mejillas ya se estaban poniendo algo rojas a causa de la bebida.

-Vale, arigato oba-chan.

-Después del juicio del niñato ese, hip -ya se estaba empezando a emborrachar otra vez -Lo tendré todo preparado, hip -``Aunque me costará un huevo. Mejor, así le sacaré hasta la última gota de chakra a ese mocoso engreído. Que bien que me lo voy a pasar'' -ni borracha se le quitaban sus ideas homicidas.

-Ahora que la miro bien, usted ya ha salido antes. Dentro de mis imágenes está usted en muchas grabaciones -la rubia medio borracha no entendía de que hablaba -. Si, un tal Jiraiya, lo recuerdo bien. Me adquirió y su deseo más profundo era verla a usted

-¿¡Ero-sennin!? -dijo de manera aguda, no creyéndose que su maestro haya podido adquirir tal artefacto.

-Si, y siempre intentaba ver algo. La veía a usted -su cara se puso más roja, ese tonto. Su deseo más grande era verla a ella -Pero siempre que le miraba estaba desnuda -todo el cariño que antes tuvo hacia el sannin se fue por el retrete, cambiándolo por una mirada demoníaca.

-¡Viejo pervertido! ¡Cuando vuelvas a la aldea, te meteré todas tus novelas por el culo!-definitivo, se había vuelto loca. Tiraba cosas por todos lados; la estantería acabó siendo arrojada por los aires, yéndose a la calle. Después se escucho un "¡Genma! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Responde por lo que más quieras!" Destrozaba y rompía todo lo que estaba en la habitación. Shizune entró e intentó calmarla, pero nada, follón y más follón.

-Por lo menos aceptó-dijo el kitsune escondido en una parte del despacho. Aclaración: entre los escombros del despacho-. Ese ero-sennin no cambia. Sigue igual de salido

-``Todos los de Konoha están mal del coco´´-pensó atemorizada la esfera

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había un hombre de pelo blanco atado a una coleta y de unos cincuenta y pico años por allí. Tenía una cara de pervertido, mirando desde la lejanía a las chicas. Siempre decía que era para documentarse, pero a ver quién era el subnormal que lo creía. De repente le vino una descarga fría en su columna vertebral, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

-No sé por qué, pero no debería regresar a Konoha en una temporada -habló Jiraiya tocándose la barbilla en el proceso.

CONTINUARÁ


	13. Chapter 13¿Relax? Dia antes del juicio

Subo el capitulo para festejar que dentro de poco será 2010 xDD y antes de acabar el año quiero subir un nuevo capi. Perdonad si aún no os he contestado vuestros reviews, estos buscando algún sitio que me sirva para responderlos y que yo me sienta cómoda. Creo que lo hare en mi journal de deviantart xD, aunque no estoy segura, si lo hago os avisare ^^. Bueno, solo desearos una feliz navidad, aunque tarde, pero os la felicito igualmente xDD y espero que os entretengáis leyendo ^^

Ah, os invitaros a leer uno de mis fics, uno de temática navideña, llamado Batalla en la nieve ^^: .net/s/5610107/1/Batalla_en_la_nieve

FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA XDDD!

Diclaimer: la serie de Naruto no me pertenece (si fuera así seria rica, ¿que? es que ya no se me ocurren mas perversiones XDD) sino que le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei

Notas:

-.....-Habla el personaje

-''.....''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas

(......)Notas de la autora

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Naruto le pidió a la Hokage el convertir a Hikari en humana. En este periodo de tiempo, el vengador había salido una vez con un bushin de Naruto hecho por él, es que no tenía ganas de molestar al rubio. La gente en vez de odiarle estaba impresionada porque él fue el único que regresó con vida de las garras del Sannin; su antiguo club de fans resurgió, aumentando más su número. Mirándolo desde un punto, ahora extrañaba que Sakura estuviese detrás de él, ya que ella era la única que podía salvarle de esas locas, porque su mala leche no dejaba que ninguna de esas pervertidas se acercaran a él, pero como ahora la de pelo rosa no lo podía ni ver pues estaba al alcance de esas chicas y chicos. Bueno, sólo necesitaba enviarles una mirada de frialdad para que le dejasen, pero le seguían escondidos. Prefirió ignorarles.

Cabe decir que ahora sólo quedaba un día para el juicio. Sasuke parecía que estaba sereno ante lo que le venía, pero el rubio estaba bastante preocupado aunque no lo dijese. Tenía pesadillas constantemente sobre el tema, no comía bien, el rastro de ojeras ya se estaba viendo en sus ojos. El vengador que vivía esta situación no soportaba el ver a su niño en esas condiciones, y su humor no mejoraba, porque cada vez que intentaba tener un acercamiento cariñoso hacia el kitsune venía alguien a interrumpir. La última vez fue Sakura que, viendo el estado del rubio, fue a visitarle, pero resultaba que en ese mismo instante Sasuke intentaba jugar a papás y mamás con Naruto, digo, intentaba, porque iba a quitarle la camisa, pero el rubio como es tan despistado e ingenuo pues que no se daba cuenta de las intenciones del vengador.

La kunoichi que ya había entrado por la ventana los vio; el rubio la saludó como si nada y Sasuke quería que Superman viniera a salvarle. Resultado de todo esto: Naruto intacto y el vengador con más vendas en el pecho y un ojo morado. Pues si que se lo curraba el tío para que le pegasen. Después de ese incidente y viendo que el estado de ánimo del kitsune no mejoraba ni a la de tres, el azabache pensó que sería mejor salir a la calle, así le daba un poco el aire, pero no estaba previsto que cuando saliesen, vinieran otras personas...

-Pero que coincidencias tiene la vida -dijo el ANBU la mar de feliz-, mira que toparnos por el mismo camino.

-Yo que iba a la clínica y mira quien me encuentro -dijo la de pelo rosa con el mismo buen humor que el ANBU.

-El mundo es un pañuelo -este era el Kazekage que, aunque no se veía en su cara, por dentro también experimentaba la misma felicidad.

-Pues si que es una coincidencia -el kitsune estaba feliz por encontrarse con sus amigos -¿A que si Sasuke?

-Si, alegría infinita -esto lo dijo entre dientes y con un tic en el ojo, banda de cabrones, serán hipócritas. Eso no era una coincidencia, seguro que estaban compinchados. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan, y en este caso se juntan para joderle la vida, más específicamente el quedarse a solas con su rubio -``Ay, si pudiera sacar a relucir el sello maldito, pero claro, si lo saco a relucir, acabaré debajo de la tierra. Calculo que a uno veinte metros, gracias a compañías Tsunade. Si quiere tener una muerte dolorosa y la mar de violenta llame al 666, seguro que ella encantada se la da´´ -a Sasuke se le estaba yendo la pinza, tantas veces que le han interrumpido y dejándolo con el calentón no es bueno para su salud mental.

-Sasuke-teme me iba a invitar a ramen, es para recompensarme -los tres le miraron sin entender, mientras que al azabache ya se le estaba formando una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Para compensarte? -dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Si, como el teme tenía dolores en su pecho, pues me pidió que le acariciase el pecho para que se le pasase -ahora si que si, la sonrisa del azabache era mil veces más prepotente de lo normal. Los tres jóvenes le miraban intentando con eso que le ocurriese una desgracia. A ver si el mal de ojo existía de milagro.

El olor a ramen ya se filtraba en las fosas nasales del Uzumaki que como poseído iba flotando hasta llegar a su asiento. El jefe le saludó como siempre; los cuatro restantes ninjas se quedaron quietos y pensaron todos a la vez "¿Quién se va a sentar junto a Naruto?" y como si se leyesen los pensamientos, ya se estaban dando empujones, golpes y demás ataques violentos en plena calle. La gente se apartaba de ellos, temiendo recibir algún impacto. Conclusión de toda esa mini guerra: Cuatro ninjas K.O y Naruto comiendo su tercer bol de ramen.

Hasta que pronto dos personas se sentaron junto al rubio.

-Hombre, Hinata y Neji, ¿qué tal? -preguntó alegre a sus dos compañeros. La tímida kunoichi como siempre, le devolvió el saludo juntando sus deditos y tartamudeando, mientras que el de los ojos blancos sólo levantó la mano en signo de saludo -Y...-esta vez puso una cara de picardía hacia la chica -¿Qué tal con Neji eh, Hinata?

-Na-Naruto-kun....no digas esas cosas... -más roja todavía que un semáforo, la ninja ya estaba híper ventilando. El Hyuuga con un rubor en la cara y una vena en la cabeza ya le había dado un coscorrón a su rubio amigo, y le estaba dando aire a su prima con pañuelo a ver si la pobre regresaba a su estado normal.

-Naruto, la vida personal de los demás no se pregunta -y seguía abanicando a la ninja.

-¡Joooo, Neji! Eres un aguafiestas, blblblbl-lo último fue sacándole la lengua. El Hyuuga resopló hastiado, ¿y éste iba a ser el próximo Hokage? Pues la villa iba a ser parque de atracciones en vez de una villa de ninjas, ya se lo estaba imaginando: Los uniformes discretos de siempre, serían reemplazados por unos más chillones que dejaran que el enemigo te detectase fácilmente; en vez de dar clases para lanzar kunais y shurikens, serían clases para ver quién come más ramen y dice 'dattebayo' más veces. Ahora era él que se mareaba.

-Neji onii-chan, ¿estás bien? -recuperada su respiración normal, la chica vio que su primo se estaba mareando un poco, ahora era ella la que le abanicaba. Entretanto los otros que se quedaron en el suelo ya se habían levantado y sentado junto a ellos, estaban llenos de polvo y rasguños, pero el más afectado era Sasuke no por la pelea, sino por la cantidad de ramen que se había zampado el rubio. Los billetes se les formaron alitas de ángel y ya estaban subiendo al cielo, ¿qué tenía en su estómago? Un agujero negro, porque no había más explicación.

-Mira Uchiha bastardo, tu billetera estará feliz de quitarse tanto peso de encima -jodido ANBU, él y sus sarcasmo podía metérselos por donde le quepan, y después decían que no sabía de sentimientos humanos, los cojones.

-Muy agudo, pero eso no quita que Naruto me haya acariciado el pecho, y vosotros...-los miró a los tres con cinismo, haciendo que las miradas de odio volvieran a surgir -No pudisteis hacer nada- arena, chakra en el puño, y pintura y pergaminos estaban listos para atacar. El vengador ni se inmutó, pero eso si, sacó su Sharingan para ver a qué se atenían si se enfrentaban a él.

-Que bien he comido, tengo la panza llena -el rubio sacó a todos de sus instintos mata emos -. Chicos, ¿es que no vais a comer?

-Estoy a dieta -dijo la kunoichi, pero ella no quería comer para no perder ningún movimiento del vengador, a ver si le daban otra vez sus ataques de cariño.

-Yo ya comí con Gaa-chan -al pobre de Gaara se le estampó la frente en la mesa, pero en la frase ``Vuelve a decirme Gaa-chan y verás como te meto la arena por tu culo´´ ¿Qué no entendió? Bueno, cuando sólo lo dijo ensanchó más su sonrisa, será cabrón el tío.

-Yo no tengo hambre -``La que tiene hambre es mi billetera, que la pobre de golpe y porrazo le han hecho una liposucción a lo bestia.´´

-Vale. ¡Jefe! Otro cuenco de ramen -pidió el rubio, ahora era Sasuke que estampaba su frente en la mesa que junto al kazekage, se les unió un aura depresiva: Uno por dinero y el otro porque le faltan al respeto. No, si los desgraciados no ganan para disgustos. A Hinata junto a un Neji recuperado se les caían una gotaza en la cabeza, vaya espectáculo, todos esos iban a por Naruto y él ni se enteraba, mejor para él. La ignorancia a veces es buena.

-¿Y donde están vuestros compañeros de equipo? -preguntó el rubio mientras engullía su décimo bol, que sorpresivamente se le entendía mientras hablaba, ya que su boca estaba llena de comida. Será la fuerza de la costumbre.

-Bueno, Kiba-kun se fue al veterinario con Akamaru y...-la de los ojos blancos se puso otra vez roja; el rubio empezaba a pensar que su amiga tenía problemas de salud, ya que a cada dos por tres se ponía como un tomate. Neji, viendo la indecisión de su prima, continuó el relato.

-Verás, Akamaru ha preñado a la perrita de la vecina de Kiba, y la han llevado al veterinario para ver el estado de los cachorros que se avecinan.

-Ese perro es de lo que no hay, jajajajajajaja - se descojonaba de la risa imaginándose el bochorno de su amigo, ya estaba imaginándose a la vecina diciéndole a Kiba que ahora su perro tendría que hacerse cargo de los cahorros, parecía una telenovela; el título: ``Amor de fieras´´ - Jajajajajajaja –y siguió riéndose de su amigo.

-``Por lo menos algunos mojan ´´-el aura depresiva del azabache aumentó, hasta empezaba a envidiar al perro, ¿por qué el perro podía follar a gusto y él no? ¿Es que el perro era mejor que él? -``.Puñetero chucho, espero que tengas muchos hijos y que la perrita te pida el divorcio y se vaya con un caniche, y tú tengas que lidiar con todos tu hijos ´´-la cordura se fue y se fue.

-Shino-kun se fue de misión con Kurenai-sensei.

-TenTen se fue de vacaciones, estaba estresada -la mirada inquisidora de Naruto le hizo ver que no le creía del todo-. Vale, se fue de vacaciones porque Gai-sensei había hecho un traje igual que el de Lee, pero en versión femenina -al kitsune casi se le atraganta el ramen; Hinata un poco cohibida, le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Y Lee...-levantó una mano para masajearse la sienes-se quiso probar el traje nuevo de TenTen, y ahora está en el hospital porque le duele la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-¿Eh?

-Le duele el culo y el pene. Seguro que el traje se los estrujó -explicó encantado Sai, ya que estos temas le encantaban; Hinata se desmayó, pero su primo la cogió para que no se cayera; el rubio dejó de comer y se estaba sujetando el culo y sus bajos, y tenía una cara de dolor imaginándose el sufrimiento de su amigo; Sakura miró mal a Sai por tener tan poca delicadeza; Gaara intentaba imaginarse de cómo pudo pasarse por la cabeza a Lee el llevar ropa de mujer, y Sasuke se la sudaba que en qué estado estaba el chico de las grandes cejas.

-``Si les dijera que el pobre ahora está desvariando y diciendo que su flor de la juventud se fue cuando se puso el traje y su parte íntima quedo en el olvido ´´-suspiró abatido el de cabello castaño, preguntándose el por qué tenía unos compañeros tan raros, bueno, menos TenTen, ella huyó de las ideas enfermizas de su sensei.

-Pobre de Lee -se lamentaba el rubio por la suerte de su amigo.

-Seguro que la tenía tan pequeña que no notó la diferencia -ahora todo el mundo miraba al pintor con si fuese un asesino -. Se la vi en una misión y la tenía más pequeña que la tuya, Naruto -al pobre del rubio se quería ir a una nave espacial e ir a un planeta muy lejano, mientras que a Sasuke ya se le volvía a asomar el Sharingan. Iba a matar a Sai cuando...

-Yo también se la he visto en las revisiones médicas y confirmo las palabras de Sai, tú la tienes más grande que Lee -una nave, refugio, algo, pero quería desaparecer ya. Mientras tanto, a Sasuke ya se le estaban viniendo otras maneras de conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan. Si mataba a su ex compañera puede que lo consiga, con suerte colaba la jugada.

-Yo también se la ví cuando vinisteis de visita a Suna, en los balnearios, y estoy de acuerdo con esos dos. Tú la tienes más grande -hasta Gaara. Dios, que vergüenza estaba pasando, tanta obsesión con su polla joder, ¿es que tenía algo especial? ¿Si la mirabas mucho te concedía la eterna juventud o te hacía ver colorines ? porque no se lo explicaba. Mientras tanto, Neji sujetaba al vengador para que no ocurriese ninguna desgracia, ya que estaba dispuesto a matarles en ese mismo instante.

-Me siento violado...-murmuró el pobre kitsune que tenía los ojos tapados con su cinta ninja y había subido el cierre de su chaqueta para que le tapara algo de la cara, y mirando abajo, concretamente en sus bajos -. No les hagas caso, tú no tienes la culpa. Ellos que no saben que lo importante no es la cantidad sino la calidad, ya crecerás, pero a tu ritmo -volvió a murmurar y dando ánimos a sus partes intimas.

-¡Déjame Neji, quiero matarles! -el azabache aún seguía con su intento de asesinar a esos tres. Todos habían visto al kitsune desnudo menos él, pero que injusta es la vida-``Yo también quiero verle desnudo ¡Aarrgg! Ahora no es el momento de empalmarse en público, que a la pobre Hinata le da algo y Neji me dará en todos los puntos de chakra que tengo en el pito, que doloroso tiene que ser eso.´´

-Tranquilízate hombre que si haces algo te echan de la aldea -`` ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar intentando calmar a locos? Primero Lee cuando está borracho, y ahora éste con instintos asesinos, ¿es mucho pedir el que me quede a solas con Hinata, que llevamos siete meses saliendo y sólo nos hemos besado una vez? , ¿Era mucho pedir el estar a solas con ella?´´-bueno, todo el mundo con problemas de pareja, hasta el pobre Neji.

-Déjale Neji, si quiere puede intentar hacer algo, pero después la Hokage le enviará de una patada junto a su querido Orochimaru. Pobre de tu KOI, seguro que te echa de menos-enfatizó la palabra "koi" para que fuese más efectiva, y vaya si lo fue, ya que otra aspa en el Sharingan del vengador salió, haciendo que tuviera tres aspas en total.

-Sai, no eches más leña al fuego -el pobre de Neji ya le costaba a horrores detener a Sasuke, el tío tenía mucha fuerza, y él estaba casi en las ultimas. Esto parecía el patio del recreo.

-No digas esas cosas Sai -después de habérsele pasado el bochorno de antes, el rubio habló-Sasuke-teme tuvo una encarnizada batalla con Orochimaru, dudo que sean novios.

-Así que luchaste, ¿y cómo fue? -como fue, como fue dice. Él no quería recordar, quería que esos recuerdos permanecieran en alguna parte de su memoria para nunca volver a salir a la superficie, pero era inútil, ahora le venían flash backs de lo que pasó y su cara se fue transformando de pálida a azul. Un baño, un baño.

-Necesito ir al baño...ahora -el jefe lo escuchó y le dijo dónde quedaban los servicios, y se fue pitando. Sai ya ocupaba el tercer puesto en su lista negra.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? -preguntó la chica de los ojos verdes por el extraño comportamiento del vengador.

-Es que le cuesta hablar del tema. Seguro que fue una batalla demasiado violenta y no quiere recordar -le justificaba el rubio.

Después de este incidente, peleas, comentarios mordaces por parte de Sai, puñetazos de Sakura, los continuos desmayos de Hinata, Naruto que seguía comiendo más y más ramen, la arena de Gaara estrangulando a Sai, Sasuke intentando controlar su instintos asesinos gracias al de los ojos blancos. Éste último ya tenía algunas pastillas en la mano y agua para tomárselas, es que era demasiado estrés para él.

La noche ya se estaba aproximando; la de pelo rosa, reticente, tuvo que irse a hacer su ronda en el hospital; el Kazekage se despidió de Naruto y los demás menos del vengador, no hace falta decir por qué, y se llevó a cuestas a un Sai desmayado. Los siguientes fueron Neji, que éste también tenía que llevarse en este caso a una desmayada.

Sólo quedaban el rubio y el pelinegro, que después de haber pagado la cuenta de los veinte bols que se comió el kitsune, su cartera lloraba amargamente. Se lo pensaría dos veces antes de invitarle a comer su comida favorita. Llegaron al apartamento del rubio, éste ya parecía más contento. Eso alegró al azabache, ya que su misión de animar a su kitsune fue un éxito.

Ambos se bañaron juntos, ya que el rubio quería que alguien le acompañase, ¿y quién mejor que Sasuke? Éste por el contrario, tuvo que aguantarse las múltiples hemorragias nasales y las ganas de viola kitsunes que le venían al ver a su rubito como Dios le trajo al mundo. La vida era cruel, muy cruel.

Terminado el baño en el que el azabache estaba un poco mas pálido, seguramente la falta de sangre. Naruto se sentó y rebusco en sus cosas, hasta que encontró algo que lo hizo sonreír.

-Sasuke, ten -el azabache se acercó a el, en su cara se veía reflejada la sorpresa. Eso era...

-Naruto, esa es mi...

-Tu cinta ninja, jejeje. La guardé, porque estaba seguro que regresarías, aunque...-miró la raya que había en la cinta, que el mismo causó -Está rayada, gomen…-el azabache no aguantándolo más, le abrazó.

-No digas tonterías. Eres de lo que no hay, gracias -el rubio feliz le devolvió el abrazo. Se sentía tan bien estar así, sentir el calor del otro, oír los latidos de su corazón…-. Yo también tengo algo para ti.

-¿De veras? Que bien, gracias -ahora era el turno de Sasuke el buscar en su bolsa de viaje, busca que te busca, lo sacó.

-Toma -el rubio no entendía para que querría el eso, si era un hombre.

-Teme, eso es una compresa -un tic apareció en el ojo del vengador, bajó la vista para ver que efectivamente tenía una compresa en las manos. Es que las compresas le perseguían, será así toda su vida, perseguido por ellas. Miró más de cerca y en la compresa había una dedicatoria, decía así: ``Para mi querido Sasuke-kun, para cuando tengas esos días y te acuerdes de mí. Con amor, Orochimaru. Un beso. Posdata: Aunque te deshagas de esta, aparecerán más, muahahahaa.´´

-Teme...-temblores. El chakra morado ya se expandía por todo el lugar. Furia. Quería cortar alguna cabeza, necesitaba quitarse esta maldición.

-``Y de éste voy yo a recibir chakra para volverme humana. Voy a convertirme en una asesina en potencia ´´-Hikari que estaba dormida despertó a causa de las malas vibraciones que emanaba su amo. El azabache hizo varios sellos y tiró la compresa por los aires.

-¡Katon, Gokakyuu no jutsu! -el kitsune se apartó no por el ataque, sino por la cara de sádico que ponía el azabache, ya que sinceramente asustaba. La compresa quemada pasó a mejor vida y el vengador se quedó algo satisfecho con haberse librado de lo que él consideraba una amenaza.

-Espera aquí, que ahora te traigo tu verdadero regalo -su voz sonaba autoritaria-``Si me encuentro otra vez con lo mismo, vuelvo ahora a la guarida y le quemó las entrañas a ese enfermo.´´

-Claro, no me muevo -``. Si no le hago caso seguro que me hace lo mismo que la compresa. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué Sasuke-teme tiene una compresa?´´-acojonado, prefirió no exponerle esa duda al vengador, a ver si le daba por sacar a su amiga kusanagi y cortarle el cuello con ella. Como dice el dicho: "En boca cerrada no entran moscas", así que prefirió callar.

-Aquí está. Toma, este es tu regalo-el rubio se enterneció por el obsequio. Era una cadena de oro con una espiral, casi igual a la de su símbolo.

-Es preciosa, no tenías por qué.

-Sí que tenía. Ahora date la vuelta, yo te la pongo -sin rechistar cumplió lo que le dijo el vengador. Le puso el colgante y de paso, aspiró esa fragancia tan característica del rubio.

-¿Y qué tal me queda? -preguntó con rubor en sus mejillas. Ese gesto por parte de su kitsune le pareció adorable.

-Te queda perfecto -Naruto bajó la vista avergonzado y miró al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Al pelinegro se le escapó una risita, su niño era demasiado tímido en estas cosas.

-¿Y cómo la conseguiste?

-Pues verás, cuando venía hacia aquí...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Vemos al moreno en una joyería, buscando un regalo para su kitsune, tenía que ser algo hermoso como él. Divisó un colgante perfecto para su niño, iba a cogerlo cuando una persona lo cogió al mismo tiempo que él._

_-Esto...lo cogí antes -dijo el hombre que estaba intentando quitárselo al de los ojos negros._

_-No, fui yo el primero -los dos estaban forcejeando._

_-Es para mi esposa -y volvió a tirar._

_-Es para mi kitsune._

_-Mira, si te van los animales no es mi problema. Este es para mi esposa._

_-Mío._

_-No, es mío._

_-Suelta._

_-Suéltalo tú -el azabache cabreado, sacó su espada y la puso en el cuello del hombre._

_-Insisto -dijo de manera macabra._

_-Si pones unos argumentos tan aplastantes, te tengo que dar la razón -y al final soltó el colgante, y como si hubiera visto al mismo Satanás que en este caso pintas no le faltaban para parecerse, él salió a toda la velocidad que podían sus piernas. Después fue a pagar, pero viendo que no le iban a hacer descuento, sacó el Sharingan y con unas cuantas amenazas de dejar a su clan en la extinción, el propietario de la tienda se lo dejó gratis. _

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Entonces después de que insististe para que ese hombre se quedase con el colgante, él vio que tus intenciones eran nobles y te lo dejó para ti, y el dueño conmovido te lo dejó gratis-el rubio sacó un pañuelo de no sé dónde para quitarse las lagrimillas -. Ay, pero que bonito.

-``¿Pero qué coño le está contando? ¡Nada de eso pasó!´´- a la esfera ya le estaba dando algo, ¿cómo podía mentirle de tal manera? Maldito aprovechado, y encima casi se cargaba a todos los que estaban en esa tienda.

Después se metieron en la cama. Pasados unos minutos, el azabache notó que un bulto estaba abrazándole por la espalda.

-Dobe, ¿no puedes dormir? -esto lo dijo sin cambiar de posición.

-Quiero estar junto a ti hasta mañana, porque podría ser que mañana tú...-las manitas del rubio se aferraron más a la ropa del pelinegro. Este último se dio la vuelta, viendo la expresión de tristeza de su kitsune.

-No te preocupes, seguro que todo se arreglará y los jueces me perdonan -le abrazó para reconfortarle; él sólo se aferraba más al vengador -. Además nunca te voy a volver a dejar-empezó a depositar pequeños besos en la cabeza de Naruto para transmitirle la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-``No podría vivir sin él, me moriría´´ - cerró los ojos y se fue durmiendo en el pecho del Uchiha. Éste sonrió al ver que su niño se preocupaba tanto por él.

-No, gracias a ti -él también cerró los ojos y siguió el ejemplo del rubio, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

CONTINUARÁ.


	14. Chapter14Juicio, lagrimas y declaración

Hola o como se dice en chino, nihau XD. Clases, vida diaria, y demas cosas han hecho que no tenga tiempo a subir mas cosas, me disculpo UU . Antes de nada os diré que este capi es bastante triste, yo casi llore al escribirlo u_u pero antes de que saquéis el bazoca leedlo y no os arrepentiréis ^^U. Que comience la lectura XD

Disclaimer: la serie de Naruto no me pertenece ( si fuera así, kakashi me estaría poniendo el bronceador en la espalda y en hawaii XDDD)

Notas:

-.........-Habla el personaje

-''.....''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas

(.........)Notas de la autora

Era las siete de la mañana, el primero en despertar fue Sasuke. Se talló los ojos para poder ver su entorno, tenía los músculos algo cansados, pero estaba animado. ¿La razón de su buen humor? Ladeó algo la cabeza para ver una cabellera rubia, sonrió y se acercó un poco para verle mejor. Su kitsune tenía una cara de paz en esos momentos, pero claro, eso no deja que un poco de babas se escurra por su boca, además de que la manta no le tapaba medio cuerpo, dejando el pijama de zorritos a la vista.

Si es que seguía albergando ese espíritu infantil; creciera lo que creciese esa aura de inocencia no se lo quitaba nadie. Su mano se posó en una de las mejillas de Naruto, bordeando las pequeñas marcas que le hacían parecer un adorable zorrito, con esos simples toques el ojiazul se movía un poco. A Sasuke se le escapó una risita floja y siguió con su tarea de acariciarle, era divertido verle intentando en sueños saber la procedencia de las caricias.

Caricia por aquí y por allá, Uzumaki empezó a abrir sus zafiros azules lentamente, sin prisas. Vio toda la habitación hasta dar con una mano en su mejilla, al principio se sobresaltó un poco, pero después se acordó de lo que pasó anoche y cogió esa mano y la unió con la suya. Dirigió su mirada hacia el vengador y le sonrió de manera dulce, haciendo que éste le correspondiese de la misma manera.

-¿Te molestó?-le preguntó el azabache pero sin cambiar su semblante.

-No, al contrario, es una manera bonita de despertarse, jejeje -le respondió con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, no todos lo días un morenazo que quita el hipo con su presencia te acaricia la cara para que despiertes -. Buenos días, Sasuke, buenos días, Hikari.

-Buenos días, Naruto, buenos días, amo -``. Pero que bien se levanta una viendo a esos dos en primera fila´´-ella se levantó la mar de feliz. Claro, si tiene sesiones yaoi a cada dos por tres cualquiera se levanta fresco como una lechuga.

-Buenos días, dobe, buenos días, Hikari -el rubio infló sus mejillas por el insulto, ni los buenos días se los daba como Dios manda.

-Podrías dejar de llamarme dobe hasta en los buenos días.

-Es inevitable, es una costumbre -``. Dios, ¿cuándo podrá darme una respuesta a mi declaración? La necesito y pronto.´´-el pelinegro cada día se estaba impacientando más, ya que su kitsune aún no le había dado una respuesta clara. Dijo que se lo pensaría, pero ya llevaban días aquí y no ha dado signos de querer dársela. Él no quiere presionarle, se la dará cuando esté preparado, no quería que su zorrito estuviera en un aprieto por su culpa. Mejor ser paciente aunque no fuera una de sus virtudes .El rubio miró la hora en la esfera, viendo que eran las siete y quince.

-Nos bañamos, desayunamos y nos vamos al juicio que es a las ocho -Naruto quería no parecer preocupado, pero era imposible. Tenía una presión en el pecho, miles de preguntas le estaban inundando la cabeza. ¿Y si no le dejaban quedarse?, ¿y si el castigo era demasiado duro? Un nudo en la garganta se le formó, no dejándole respirar correctamente. No, tenía que ser fuerte por él y por Sasuke.

-``Aunque lo esconda, está preocupadísimo.´´-al vengador no le engañaba esa serenidad del rubio, él sabía que esa cabecita estaba a punto de explotar de tantas dudas que tenía. Se aproximó a él y le abrazó por detrás; el cuerpo de Naruto se tensó ante eso, pero se relajó cuando vio que el pelinegro le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza. El azabache no tenía dobles intenciones.

-Deja de comerte la cabeza -le dijo de forma suave, tranquila, para que su kitsune se sintiera un poco más relajado.

-Perdón, no lo puedo evitar...-``. Sus besos me están haciendo sentir tan bien.´´

-Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. Así que pensar en cosas negativas no te servirá de nada.

-Tienes razón, gracias.

-Además, a ti pensar nunca te ha sentado bien -ala, ya lo ha hecho, a tomar por culo el momento romántico, bastardo. Naruto cabreado, le dio un codazo en el estómago para que le soltase; el azabache se tocó la zona afectada, si es que... -. Dobe, eso ha dolido.

-Me da igual, me voy a bañar. Después te bañas tú -y antes de que el vengador dijera algo, ya había cerrado de un portazo la puerta del baño.

-Usuratonkachi.

-``El único idiota eres tú.´´-. Amo, para que se le pase el mal humor prepare usted el desayuno, seguro que a Naruto le encantará el detalle -la esfera sabía que el pelinegro era una persona muy orgullosa, pero a ver si por algún milagro se dignaba a hacerle la comida al rubio.

-Tsk...Vale, pero lo hago para que se sienta mejor, no para que me perdone. Que yo sepa sólo he dicho la verdad -definitivamente su amo era además de orgulloso, un completo imbécil. No podía entender cómo es que el kitsune le aguantaba.

Se puso manos a la obra, pero lo único que encontró en la despensa del rubio era ramen y más ramen; empezaba a caerle mal ese alimento de los mil demonios. Resignado, sacó dos raciones, las abrió y puso en ellas agua caliente. En tres minutos ya estaban hechas, pero él no iba a comer, antes muerto que comer eso; las dos raciones para su rubio, él no tenía estómago para aguantar y comer ese ramen tan barato.

La puerta se abrió, dejando que algo de vapor saliese del cuarto de baño. El rubio salió ya vestido para aminorar el tiempo para prepararse, con una toalla en la cabeza, secándose su rebeldes cabellos; estaba mucho mejor, si es que no hay nada mejor que un buen baño por las mañanas. Su nariz empezó a detectar un olor maravilloso, con una sonrisa embobada se dirigió a la fuente de esa singular fragancia.

Al vengador se le cayó una gota en la sien, ¿pero qué tenía el ramen que no tuviese él para hechizar de tal manera a su kitsune? Hasta empezó a tener celos de los dichosos fideos; seguro que esta comida era invento de Satanás, a la hoguera tendría que ir.

-¿Lo has preparado tú? -preguntó el rubio aún sin creerse que el vengador hubiera tenido ese detalle con él.

-No, ha sido Juan Palomo yo me lo guiso, yo me lo como. Claro que he sido yo, dobe -el vengador estaba extrañado de que su kitsune no se haya enfadado por lo que acababa de decir. Lo normal hubiese sido que inflase las mejillas y le hubiese dicho: "Teme, sólo era una pregunta." Pero en vez de eso, veía su desayuno como si fuese algo sagrado.

-Verás, es la primera vez que alguien me hace el desayuno, y bueno...-por eso era. Claro, él toda su vida...Aunque fuese simple ramen instantáneo….

- ''Mi kitsune''- Anda, come que se enfría. Los dos son para ti -no se diga más, Naruto en un tiempo record se comió su preciado ramen y ahora se tocaba la barriga satisfecho. El azabache viendo que había terminado se levantó y fue a bañarse. Pasado unos minutos en los que se bañó y se vistió, el kitsune ya le estaba esperando con Hikari en las manos.

-¿Va a venir? -señalando a la esfera con un dedo. Esa pregunta hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

-Pues claro, baka, ella también tiene derecho a venir. Ella también te aguanta como yo-ahora el que tenía el ceño fruncido era el azabache.

-Que yo sepa no tengo una personalidad envidiable, pero es mejor que la tuya usuratonkachi -se miraron los dos y empezó la batalla de rayitos; a Hikari se le cayó una gota en la cabeza, vaya ninjas tenía Konoha, a cada cual mas loco.

Terminada la mini discusión salieron a la calle. La gente al verles empezó a murmurar acerca del juicio del vengador; unos decían que iba a quedarse, otros decían que no le dejarían quedarse en la villa, y en el peor de los casos, que se le impusiera la pena capital, o sea, decapitarlo.

El cuerpo de Naruto tembló, el sólo imaginarse que Sasuke fuera a ser decapitado hacía que todo su ser gritará de la angustia. El pelinegro notando eso le sujetó su mano, el de los ojos azules lo miró con semblante de duda. El azabache reforzó la fuerza de su mano a la de su rubio, pero sin hacerle daño, entonces el kitsune comprendió las intenciones de Sasuke y se le formó una sonrisa. Todo saldría bien, eso es lo que se repetía continuamente, todo saldría bien.

Llegando a su destino, entraron a la torre de la Hokage, yendo por los pasillos y aún con las manos entrelazadas; hasta Hikari sentía el calor que irradiaban esos dos cuando estaban juntos y se apoyaban mutuamente, sólo quedaba dejarlo todo a la suerte. Shizune los divisó y con la mano hizo ademán de que se acercaran, seguramente para mostrarles dónde está la sala del juicio.

-Lo siento, Naruto, te tienes que quedar fuera. Sólo Sasuke puede entrar -ante eso, el rubio bajó la mirada.

-¿Nos deja solos un momento, Shizune-san? -ésta cabeceó en forma de afirmación, y con una sonrisa se despidió del rubio, entrando así a la sala.

-No pongas esa cara, quiero que me sonrías y me digas chorradas para animarme -la mano del pelinegro se posó en la cabeza del rubio, desordenándole el cabello. Éste sonrió un poco por la caricia dada.

-Así me gusta, esa sonrisa tuya es lo único que necesito para entrar con ganas a ver eso carcamales.

-Ten mucho cuidado y procura ser amable, y por lo que más quieras…no enfades a oba-chan -tic nervioso en el ojo del vengador. Esa mujer también estaría allí, regodeándose de su sufrimiento y humillación, pero tenía que mantener la sangre fría si quería que el juzgado le diera el visto bueno para quedarse.

-Te prometo que no le lanzaré ningún kunai ni arma blanca blanca que se le parezca.

-Ni técnicas.

-Vale, vale -``.Y yo que quería hacerle un mini katon en su asiento para que se le abrasase el culo.´´

-``Seguro que quería atacar a esa mujer de otra manera´´-no, si Hikari tenía bastante calado al vengador, hasta sabía lo que pensaba.

-Bien, voy a entrar -pero antes de adentrarse en la sala, el azabache besó la frente de Naruto. Éste se sonrojó levemente, haciendo que el vengador sonriera.

-Espero que todo salga bien.

-Seguro que mi amo sale ileso, tú no te preocupes -``. A mí los que de verdad me preocupan son los de esa sala, que con la mala leche que tiene mi dueño dicen algo que le sienta mal, y todos acabaran calcinados.´´

-Si, tienes razón. Sólo nos queda esperar...

* * *

Entró de manera segura y con elegancia a la sala. Todas las miradas se posaron en él, pero eso no le puso nervioso, su cara era neutra, no dejando ver ningún sentimiento en ella. Una mano la tenía en el bolsillo, sujetando su protector ninja que con tanto ahínco había guardado su kitsune; tenía que ser merecedor de poseer su cinta ninja cueste lo cueste si quería volver a estar junto a Naruto.

Se posicionó en el centro de la sala, parándose y viendo el panorama. Una vena le salió al ver como la maldita Hokage le dirigía una sonrisa burlona; cálmate, que matar a la mismísima es un delito muy grave, cálmate, sólo tienes que imaginarla atada a la rama de un árbol y debajo de ella, una bañera llena de ácido sulfúrico. Y con esos pensamientos se relajó un poco.

-Uchiha Sasuke, usted está aquí por haberse ido con el Sannin fugitivo Orochimaru -habló unos de los viejos del consejo -. El cargo que presenta es el de traición, eso supondría la pena de muerte.

Naruto estaba escuchándolo todo desde la puerta. En el momento en que dijeron "pena de muerte" su corazón parecía como si hubiese parado de latir; su respiración se alteró, sudor frío recorría su cuerpo. No, todo menos eso, no él, no...

-Pero esa sentencia no se la vamos a poner -la calma volvió a la mente del kitsune, por lo menos el peor castigo había pasado -, ya que la Hokage en persona dijo que usted vino personalmente a disculparse con ella.

-``Vieja bruja, yo ni tuve tiempo de hacer nada. Ella se limitó a dejarme medio muerto, pero claro, eso no se lo dice a los jueces, borracha desquiciada.´´

-Por consiguiente, ya que usted es el único superviviente del clan Uchiha, su hermano no consta ya que es un criminal muy peligroso -en esos momentos al pronunciar a su hermano, Sasuke se enfadó con creces. Cerró los ojos para que no se notase su Sharingan, y respiró profundamente para dejar que su cuerpo y mente se calmasen.

-Como iba diciendo, como usted es el último superviviente del clan Uchiha y con el visto de la Hokage, ella misma decidirá su castigo -claro, como no, ella misma quería el honor de torturarle. Vieja pelleja, seguro que sus torturas eran peor que la pena capital, lo que le esperaba.

Al rubio no había nada que le hiciese sentir tanta felicidad como en esos momentos. Sasuke estaba libre, sólo tenía que cumplir con lo que le enviara la Hokage y listo, ya era de nuevo un miembro de la aldea.

-Pero aún no termino de explicarle una cosa más -el azabache lo miró con algo de duda, ¿más?, ¿qué más podía decirle? -. Su ex compañero, Uzumaki Naruto, sería preferible que no vuelva a tener contacto con él.

-``¿¡Pero qué cojones pasa!?´´-el azabache miró a la Hokage, pidiendo una explicación, y por lo que parecía, ella estaba tan sorprendida como el vengador.

-Oigan, eso no se votó -``. Cuando quiero que Homura y Koharu estén aquí para apoyarme....Mierda de viejos. Claro, pero tuvieron que ir al País del Rayo para un tratado de paz, mierda´´ -. No se votó, no puede...

-Entienda -le cortó otro de los viejos del consejo -, la presencia del contenedor del Kyuubi es peligrosa para uno de los últimos descendientes de la familia más poderosa de Konoha.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -ahora era otro el que intervenía -. Además de que su temperamento es inestable y pondría en peligro al Uchiha; Akatsuki va a por él y eso sería bastante difícil de contraatacar. Mejor que no se vuelvan a ver.

Detrás de la puerta, Naruto ensombreció su mirada y se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, el brillo de sus ojos se perdió. Le iban a separar de Sasuke, después de tres años, cuando por fin se encontraban...Pero lo que más le dolía es que él suponía una amenaza para el azabache, tanto por convertirse en un monstruo cuando perdía los estribos, o por lo de la organización de Akastuki.

-Es verdad, sólo soy un monstruo...Si Sasuke estuviera a mi lado, la gente le odiará...y...

-¡No digas eso! Tú no eres ningún monstruo, y si mi amo está a tu lado es porque te quiere. ¡No dejes que esos vejestorios te llenen la cabeza de esas ideas tan absurdas!

-No...Ellos tienen razón, además, ¿qué futuro le esperaría conmigo?-el rubio empezó a recordar su infancia; él solo, sin nadie que le protegiera, la gente con sus miradas frías sobre él, los padres apartando a sus hijos para que no se acercarán a él. Siempre solo, en la oscuridad. Frío, sentía mucho frío. ¿Por qué le miraban así? ¿Es por su aspecto?, ¿es por sus marcas tan raras en la cara? El único sitio donde iba era al columpio que estaba cerca de la academia, allí nadie le haría daño.

Profundizó más en su mente, se veía él corriendo, perseguido por unos niños algo mayores que él tirándole piedras. Él intentaba cubrirse la cara y el cuerpo como podía, sólo oía las palabras: "Monstruo, fuera de aquí", "Bicho raro, aléjate." ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué le trataban de esa manera? Él no hacia nada malo. Tenía muchos raspones en la cara y en las piernas, pero se curaban muy rápido, seguramente tenían razón y sólo era un ser grotesco.

Caminaba cabizbajo, y llegó a ver un chico moreno sentado cerca de un lago. Se le veía triste, tenía la misma expresión que él. Lo seguía mirando. Por una extraña razón se sentía identificado con ese niño, quería hablar con él, pero éste le dirigió una mirada fría y rencorosa; él no supo qué cara poner, saliéndole una mueca de desagrado, y se fue, dejando a ese chico solo.

Al otro día, igual: desprecios, palizas, insultos. Pero al llegar otra vez cerca del lago lo vio de nuevo, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él. Ese chico otra vez le dirigió una mirada de enfado, él no quería dejarle ganar y le dirigió la mirada con la misma intensidad; los dos al mismo tiempo voltearon la cara. Así sucesivamente venía al lago para ver a ese chico, y un día, después de terminar su pelea de miradas, el rubio sonrió. Ese niño era el único que no le miraba con desprecio y al igual que él se sentía solo; el chico de cabello azulado también mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Y ese mismo niño fue su compañero de equipo; se la pasaban discutiendo, pero en el fondo se respetaban. El día que Sasuke le aceptó como un digno rival se puso tan contento. Se divertían, entrenaban, todo lo hacían juntos, hasta el fatídico día en que el vengador le dejó por culpa de su venganza. Él no desistió y lo buscó incansablemente, y ahora que estaba junto a él la única persona que le aceptó aún sabiendo que tenía un monstruo en su interior, van y lo separan de él.

-Que cosas, aún me odian por lo que parece -las lágrimas surcaron sus ojos, ya nos las podía retener, salpicando algunas veces la cabeza de la esfera -. Es lo mejor para él, alejarse de mí -su corazón estaba hecho añicos -. Aunque va a ser duro verle por la aldea y ni siquiera poder saludarle.

-¿¡Pero te estás oyendo!? Tú no eres así, ¿no te estás dando cuenta de que esos desgraciados lo único que quieren es destrozarte psicológicamente?-a Hikari se le rompía el alma al ver el estado de abatimiento del kitsune, banda de cabrones.

-Siempre, siempre ha sido de esta forma. La gente joven ya no me odia, es normal, desconocen lo que llevo en mi interior, pero los que tienen la edad de Kakashi-sensei y aún mayores, siguen mirándome con ese desprecio…-se sujetó la cara con una mano para aguantar el sufrimiento que ahora tenía.

-Me duele -la otra mano sujetó la parte donde venía el corazón -``. Ahora que era realmente feliz´´ -. Me van a separar de Sasuke, ¡Hikari, me van a separar de él! -las convulsiones y el llanto eclosionaron al mismo tiempo. La esfera no sabía que decirle, ella entendía lo que era el sentimiento de soledad, pero el desprecio...Era un sentimiento que no sabía entender y por lo que veía, era algo insoportable.

-``¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!´´-más y más lágrimas, era como un torrente que no paraba.

El vengador tenía la mirada escondida bajo su pelo, no dijo nada en todo este momento; la hokage estaba atada de pies y manos, malditos infelices.

-Ya saben, ese chico es diferente... -una mirada de desprecio surcó a todos los del consejo, menos al azabache, la Hokage y Shizune. La mirada de la voluptuosa mujer era de furia y estaba llegando a sus límites. Cuando iba a decirles cuatro cosas bien dichas, el vengador habló.

-Es verdad, es diferente -su mirada aún seguía tapada por su pelo.

Tsunade y su ayudante no podían creer que Sasuke estuviera apoyando a esa sarta de energúmenos; el rubio se le terminó toda esperanza al oírle decir eso. Entonces él también era igual, él también pensaba lo mismo. Era de esperar, seguro que cuando salga del juzgado le dirá: "Bueno usuratonkachi, ha sido bonito, pero ahora todo se acabó. Además, si la gente me ve contigo pues mi apellido se ensuciaría. Es preferible que dejemos de vernos."

-Me alegra joven Sasuke que esté de acuerdo.

-Claro que es diferente...-se tomó una pausa, y llenó una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones -¡Es diferente a la panda de hijos de puta que están aquí!- sacó ese aire en un grito fuerte y colérico, ahora su mirada se vislumbraba perfectamente, dejando ver el rojo del Sharingan. Los presentes se alarmaron, y empezaron a protestar por la falta del vengador.

-Joven Sasuke, usted no...-un kunai atravesó el sitio donde se sentaba el viejo, dejándole una pequeña herida en la cara.

-Cállate, viejo estúpido. He estado aguantándome el escuchar gilipolleces sin sentido por Naruto, si, ése al que tanto despreciáis me pidió que mantuviera los estribos, pero ahora no aguanto más. Me vais a escuchar -los presentes se quedaron helados por el miedo, la mirada penetrante de Sasuke era de temer -. Intentad algo y os mataré.

-¿¡Pero quién cojones os creéis, eh!?, ¿que sois mejor persona que él? No me hagáis reír, panda de cabrones. Kakashi, mi ex sensei, me dijo que cuando Naruto se le encerró al Kyuubi, el cuarto pensó que le tratarían como un héroe por llevar semejante carga -``. A mí nunca me habían preparado el desayuno, y bueno…´´-recordó las palabras del rubio-``. Como habrás sufrido, mi kitsune.´´

-Pero en vez de eso le tratan como un monstruo, y los verdaderos monstruos sois vosotros, haciendo que un pobre niño tuviera una vida miserable. ¿¡Qué os ha hecho vosotros Naruto!? ¡Él nunca quiso tener un demonio en su interior! Lo único que quería es ser aceptado por todos -``. Si hubieras nacido en otras circunstancias, no estarías sufriendo de esta manera.´´

El moreno estaba furioso, deseaba que todos los de esa sala muriesen en ese mismo instante.

-Vosotros, hijos de perra no sabéis lo que es ser odiado por todos, el no tener a nadie para sostenerse, la soledad, el dolor. Él siempre...-``. No permitiré que te hagan más daño´´-apretó sus manos, haciendo que sus nudillos quedaran blancos -...se está preocupando por lo demás, nunca se quejó por su destino. Al contrario, no se dejó vencer, se hizo amigos, compañeros que le respetan por lo que es, aún teniendo a ese maldito demonio dentro.

-Pero...

-¡Cállate te he dicho! -el anciano se volvió a callar, temiendo por su vida.

-Su sonrisa hace que todos demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. ¿Saben? él tiene un poder especial, él puede hacerse amigo de alguien sólo cruzando una palabras -en la cara del azabache apareció una sonrisa cálida, desconcertando a todos los presentes -. Y no sólo eso, también puede curar los corazones de la gente, como hizo con el mío.

-Gracias a él he vuelto a esta villa, gracias a él me siento querido. La mayoría de la gente que se aproxima a mí sólo lo hace por mi apellido, pero él lo hace por cariño, por querer ser mí amigo-el rubio tenía los ojos bien abiertos y más lágrimas caían. En su mente un solo pensamiento corría: "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke". Es como si un gran peso se le hubiese quitado de encima, dejándole libre.

-Otra cosa más -sacó de su funda a Kusanagi, poniéndola en dirección del juzgado -, nunca en la vida... ¡Me separéis de él!, ¡y si lo hacéis, no dudaré en cortaros la cabeza! ¿¡Me habéis entendido, mal nacidos!? ¡Y no volváis a insultarle en lo que os queda de vida! ¡Monstruos serán vuestras puñeteras madres! -silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. La Hokage sonrió con sinceridad, ese chiquillo acababa de demostrarle que amaba de verdad a su ahijado, y vaya que sí lo ha demostrado.

-Además, él fue el único que me defendió de esa vieja loca -señaló con un dedo acusador a Tsunade; una mega vena se le formó en la frente.

-Ya está, yo me lo cargo -la mujer intentaba llegar hacia el vengador para darle un paliza, pero Shizune la sujetaba para que no ocurriera ninguna desgracia.

-Cálmese por favor, Tsunade-sama, que es usted la Hokage. Dé el ejemplo -los jueces no sabían a quién temerle más, si al perturbado de Uchiha o a la violenta mujer.

-Bien -por fin habló la Sannin más calmada, gracias a su ayudante -, el moco...digo, el Uchiha queda disuelto de la pena de muerte. Yo me ocuparé personalmente de su castigo.

-¡Pero usted no puede hacer eso!-el chakra que desprendía la médico era asombroso y realmente daba miedo.

-Mira viejo, a mí no me cuentes tu vida. Soy la Hokage y la ley soy yo -alzó la mano en signo de que si alguien la contrariaba estaría muerto -. Además, ya va siendo hora de elegir un nuevo consejo, viendo el espectáculo que habéis dado.

-¿Pero cómo se atreve...? -Sasuke y Tsunade con una velocidad vertiginosa, se colocaron delante del tipo, y los dos juntos le cogieron de la ropa. Sharingan y chakra en la mano; el anciano tragó saliva.

-Por una vez estamos de acuerdo, vieja -esto se lo dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Mocoso, lo de los insultos no iba por mí, ¿cierto?

-No, tú sólo eres una bestia alcoholizada -se miraron los dos con prepotencia, pero en el fondo se llevaban algo bien.

-Bien caso cerrado, y mañana cada uno de vosotros me traerá su renuncia, estaré encantada demandaros derechitos a una residencia -nadie habló, todos estaban temerosos, claro un asesino con una espada bastante grande y una hokage que se le va la pinza a cada dos por tres cualquiera se acojona-

-Bien, ya puedes irte, y mañana quiero que estés a las seis de la madrugada postrado en mi despacho-la mirada del pelinegro demostró que no estaba conforme con ir tan temprano -. No me mires así, además tienes que venir por el asuntillo de la esferita -vieja bruja, hija de Satanás, loca. La vieja si que le tocaba los cojones, pero bien, eh.

-Ahora vete y dile las buenas noticias

-Mmm…- No dijo más y se fue. Abrió la puerta y cuando iba a dirigir su mirada al frente, un peso le cayó encima.

-Narutmm…-el rubio besó con desesperación al azabache, acallando cualquier cosa que le iba a decir -Pero por…Mmm -y otra vez le volvió a besar, como si su vida dependiera de ello. El pelinegro vio rastro de lágrimas en la cara de su kitsune, entonces supo que lo había oído todo. Complacido, le devolvió el beso -. Me encantaría seguir con esto, ¿pero y eso a que ha venido?

-¡Te quiero, te amo, no sabes cuánto te quiero! -sorprendido por la declaración, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero al rubio se le volvieron a amontonar las lágrimas en su ojos -. Yo no te daba una respuesta por lo mismo que te dijeron en la sala. Además, conmigo, tu clan quedará en el olvido, yo no soy una…

-Que le den al clan, yo sólo quiero estar contigo de por vida, y si alguien se interpone, lo mataré sin dudarlo -alzó con la mano el mentón de su ahora koi -. Tonto, ¿y por eso no me lo decías? Yo te amo, y el resto me da igual, dobe...-ahora era el turno del vengador de besar los labios de su kitsune. Éste cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación que le brindaba su pelinegro.

-``¡Kyaaaa! Al fin se declaran, pero que bonito. Esto si lo voy a grabar´´ -y claro está, empezó a grabar la escena tan hermosa que estaba viendo, dejándola para la posteridad.

-Y me has defendido...aunque eso supusiera no volver a la aldea -dijo ruborizado el rubio.

-Pues claro, no voy a dejar que nadie te insulte. Ese honor me lo reservo yo.

-Baka -él intentando ser romántico y el muy bastardo siempre le enfadaba. Baka, baka, baka, pero ahora no tenía que arruinar el momento.

-Sasuke...-con un dedo, el azabache empezó a quitarle las lágrimas de sus ojos -, nunca me dejes, porque si lo haces te perseguiré y te estamparé la cara con mi Rasengan -gota cayéndose por la cabeza de Sasuke y Hikari. Es que la cara tan mona que tenía el rubio y esas palabras tan violentas que acaba de decir, pues, como que no pegaba las dos cosas juntas.

-``Esta villa es de lo que no hay, aquí nadie se aburre ´´ -normal, hasta los juicios eran moviditos, y como ella pensó, el vengador casi se carga a los de la sala, pero la Hokage tampoco se quedaba corta. Cuanta violencia e instintos asesinos en un mismo lugar.

-Además...Oh, mierda, se me ha olvidado traerte tu cinta de ninja. Soy de lo que no hay.

-¿Te refieres a ésta...? -sacó de su bolsillo el objeto mencionado, mostrándoselo a su kitsune.

-Si, esa...-el rubio se la quitó de las manos y él mismo se la puso en la frente -Te queda bien.

-¿Sabes lo que me quedaría mejor?

-¿El qué?

-Darte otro beso.

-Pues hazlo-le respondió con su sonrisa zorruna. El azabache le dio otro beso, pero más intenso, grabando así el momento de su unión.

CONTINUARÁ.


End file.
